


Humanity's Savior

by Lofi_God



Series: Humanity's Savior [1]
Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Dimension Travel, F/M, Romance, Titans, Violence, attack on titan world, mature - Freeform, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofi_God/pseuds/Lofi_God
Summary: Forced into another universe how will Naruto do seeing humanity at the brink of extinction. Will he able to save this new universe or will he die in the process? If so will he return home or stay? Naruto/Mikasa pairing. OOC Naruto.
Relationships: Naruto/Mikasa
Series: Humanity's Savior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to write another story. This will be a Naruto/Mikasa pairing. I will not stop working on my story so don't have to worry about that. Enjoy!

NARUTOOO!

SASUKEEE!

Two massive rasengan shuriken and a lightning arrow clashed in mid air. Causing great damage to the environment, a black sphere appeared as it changed different colors.

"Holy shit" Naruto/sasuke both said as they watched the sphere change many shapes and colors. Until finally it all disappeared and black appeared.

"Oh we are fucked!"

'Shit shit shit' naruto thought as he grabbed onto a crack in the ground. "I can't hold on any longer," Naruto said as he struggled against this unbelievable force.

"Kit, You won't be able to hold on any longer, seems like we are going to be sucked into that wormhole." Kurama said, watching his container struggle.

One by one Naruto's fingers started to slip from the crack.

"Damn all I wanted was to bring sasuke back." Naruto said as he purposely let go and was sucked in.

upon entering Naruto felt himself shrink and stretch rather painfully.

"Kurama! Are you still there?!" Naruto said as he heard a faint voice.

"kit I can feel myself disappearing. My chakra is getting taken away from me forcefully...I might not see you on the other side, good-luck.." Kurama said as his voice faded.

"Kurama.." no response, "Kurama?" no response, "KURAMA!" Naruto shouted out in fear.

opening his eyes to see himself falling from the sky straight into a forest.

"SHIT." Naruto said, making a clone to slow down his fall. Adding chakra to his feet for extra couch-ion for his fall, Naruto landed on a small pond. "Where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

'Kurama?' no response. entering his mind only to see no one here.

'Where the hell is he?' I can't sense anyone nearby.

Gathering senjutsu, Naruto senses a rather large village. Looking around Naruto was able to sense humans but there was a huge difference in size. Although the village would go by the regular size of a human. Coming to a clearing, Naruto was able to see a wall miles in ahead of him.

"Seems like that's where I am heading." Naruto said jumping down to the ground. While it would take minutes to reach the walls, Naruto wanted to scout this new environment he found himself in. 'I never heard or seen this place before, am I even in my universe?' Naruto thought. Panic started to set in Naruto, 'I still need to release everyone and the tailed beasts!'

Calming himself down he decided to focus on his current goal. arriving at the gate and seeing the guards on the top wall have a shock expression on their face.

"It's a kid!"

"How is he out there!"

"He should have died."

Were the words Naruto was able to pick up. Why were they so shocked to see a kid? Was he not supposed to be outside the walls? Is there something dangerous out the walls? Seeing a more calm person jumped down from the massive wall with a machine strapped on his waist.

"Why are you outside the walls?" He said.

What should I say? I mean he himself is not certain where he was. It would be best if he lost his memories.

"I-I am not sure sir." Naruto smoothly lied. Watching the man stare at him for a couple more seconds he nodded. Raising his hand, "raise the gates." he said, getting a nod from the men on top.

"Follow me." He said. Well he had nothing else to do. Walking into the village to see many people staring at them with shock. Why was everyone so shocked to see a boy behind the gates? Seeing as how kids were also staring at him as well but with a different face. Was no one allowed behind the walls? It would seem so. Walking into a builder filled with soldiers and more of those… machines. Three blades would rest on each side of the hip and gas canisters would be stacked on top. Two grapples would be on top of the canisters then finally the string needed for the grapples.

Walking into a room with a top in the center and chairs surrounding it, two men stood by the table. The man on the right had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, dull eyes and with dark circles under them. The man on the left had neatly blonde hair kept to the side with a commanding presence, Standing straight and tall. Getting the attention of said men, the man beside him decided to speak.

"Commander, We were watching the walls until we saw this boy." he said pointing at Naruto, "We asked questions but it would seem like he forgot why or how he was outside the gate.

"Thank you soldier, we will take it from here." said the blonde, Quickly saluting and closing the door.

"What's your name kid." Asked the man with blonde hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He responded.

"How were you able to leave the walls Naruto?"

"I am...quite not sure."

Looking back at his partner to which it seems they were having a conversation. Looking back at him he finally said. "Well do you remember anything at all?" He asked only to receive a no.

"Well we will send out a word of your appearance just in case you have any parents. Other than that we can't do much." he said.

With nothing else to say Naruto walked out. 'I wonder just how different this world was to his world. Weird enough no one has chakra but I can still sense their life force.' He thought, looking around to discover new things.

Line

"He seems different from anyone I have seen."

"Indeed."

"Maybe I should keep a eye on him?"

"That would seem reasonable."

While this chapter was short I just wanted to introduce Naruto being in the AOT inverse. Chapter from now will be longer so don't worry. Until later, Stay safe! (Go check out Overcharge.v420, as he has helped me grammer and stuff like that.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of Humanity's savior.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking out of the library Naruto discovered just how terrible this place was. Titan eating humans as a source of food? This was the last number of humanity and all because of these titans. They had incredible regenerate powers and only died by a deep cut on the nape.

'I still don't know if Kurama is out there.' he said. Senselessly walking into an alley until he heard a boy crying. Picking up his pace Naruto reaches the end of the alley only to see the funniest moment of his life. There was the great kitsune chibi biting a boy's shirt who was holding a piece of bread. "How cute." He said getting the attention of both of them.

"Sir! Please help me! There's a talking raccoon!" The kid pleaded as he tried running away.

"I AM NOT A RACCOON! Dumb kid, just give some food." Kurama said, tugging more.

Letting out a laugh, Naruto grabbed the fox making it release it's hold on the kid. Once free, said kid started running as if it depended on his life.

"Really kurama? stealing from a kid." Naruto said, chuckling even more.

"Well I need to eat to help me gather more chakra." kurama said. Taking in his words, Naruto looked at his friend. Kurama was so damn skinny it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks!

"It looks like there was a limit of how much chakra can pass through huh." he said, "Well I will get some food and tell you about some news about this new universe, Getting a nod in return. Putting the fox down Naruto started walking to the market area of the town.

* * *

"And that is what I have read so far." Naruto said, biting into an apple.

"Well shit." Kurama said, laying down on top of Naruto's head and also eating an apple.

Seeing three figures walking down a path with one of the men with a girl on his shoulder. "Kurama." Getting the attention of the fox, "look." He said, pointing at the 3 figures. simply getting a grunt, Naruto continued his plan. Jumping tree to tree he appeared in front of his victims, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hpmh get out the way kid before we also sell you." Said one the men. 'So they are trying to sell her? Well in that case I shouldn't let that happen' Naruto thought.

Appearing in front of the man who spoke earlier, he released a kick to the man's knee causing it to break. Releasing a painful grunt was all he could do before a kunai was plunged into his skull. Seeing their partner getting murdered they both got serious. The man on the left rushed Naruto. Throwing a punch only for the blonde to dodge under it and swipe his feet causing him to fall. Attracting a kunai from his pouch and stabbing the man in the heart. "Well that was easy." Naruto commented on his work.

"You Bastard! I Will kill you." The last man said.

"You sure about that?" A voice said behind him. stiffing up on seeing the blonde disappear from his sight only to appear behind him.

"I'm sor-" The main was silenced as a kunai sliced his throat. Catching the tied up girl before she could fall with him. Opening her eyes from the sudden moment only to see a blonde boy about her age.

"You okay?" He said.

"Y-yes." She answered.

Setting her back down onto her two feet she took notice of her surroundings.

"Y-you did t-this?" She said, shaking slightly.

"Yes I did." he responded. Walking closer to the blonde boy she stood there, finally deciding on something she hugged him tightly.

"T-thank you." She said, crying slightly.

While it was quite awkward, Naruto decided to hug back. Moments later she finally let go of him, cleaning her face of the droplets of water.

"Where are you parents?" Naruto asked.

"T-they are d-dead." She responded with a sorrow look on her face.

"Well let's go to your house." he said. Grabbing his hand for comfort, both of them headed back.

* * *

To say the least it was a disaster. Three bodies laid on the ground with blood painted over them. Seeing two individuals who look similar to Mikasa, Pulling out a sealing scroll and sealing them up. Also sealing the other body but in a different scroll. Forming hand seals which insulted in black marking to spread across the room and suck up the blood.

"Mikasa! You can come in now." He shouted, seeing her walk in with a timid look.

"B-but there was blood! A-and my parents!" She shouted, crying once again.

Instantly said by her and hugging her in comfort. Why was he doing this? Wouldn't it be better if he tried finding a way back home, unless there wasn't a way. He shouldn't try to attract anyone but hell this girl wants to stay!

Well Shit!

Finally letting go he decided to let her in his life.

"Mikasa." He said, getting the attention of her.

"I umm...I don't belong." He said.

"Huh?"

fuck it. "I don't belong in this world. I was trapped in a wormhole which me and my friend made when we were fighting. I am able to use this thing called chakra. This chakra is something powerful for this world, as I am able to do all sorts of things. Such as use: all elements to my will, Climb walls, clone myself, and this." He said, forming a rasengan in his hand. Seeing many expressions pass through her.

"You can save us!" She shouted in excitement.

"huh."

"You can free us from the titan."

"Well huh...umm."

Please Naruto. We have been fighting against the titan for hundreds of years now! We are on our last leg and without you, we won't make it." She said

Naruto didn't know what to say. While he did want to save his own world he couldn't leave this world to die can he? Hell he already felt a vibe from her, forcing him to stay. fuck me!

"I promise I will save you all." He said with a smile.

Hearing a knock on the door caused both to stop moving.

"Did you expect any visitors?" he asked.

"Y-yes." She responded.

Nodding in confirmation, he walked up to the door with a sacred Mikasa behind him. Opening the door to see a man with a fairly tall, slender man with straight black hair neatly parted down the middle, a thin beard and mustache, and gray eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked Naruto.

"I am Naruto, I saved Mikasa Ackerman from an attack." he responded.

"What! Where is she and her family?!" He shouted in shock.

on que Mikasa appeared from Naruto's side.

"Mikasa! Where are you parents!" He asked her, rushing to her side.

"They died trying to protect me from some men." She said, "He told me about them when they were taking me away." She said, pointing at naruto.

"Must be human traffickers." He said, inspecting her for any wounds.

"I don't see your parents, where are they?" He asked.

Both Naruto and Mikasa look at each other.

"He was able to bury them and clean the blood for me to not see." She responded.

Damn what a quick lie.

Getting a nod from the man, "Ok well about you both come with me to my house?" He asked, getting a nod from the both of them.

* * *

Walking into the city once again Naruto looked around to see many poor people around. There's rarely any wealthy people around this part of the town.

"Hey mister, why are there no wealthy people here?" Naruto asked.

"Well around these parts there are only families who are medium and low level families in money. Going further into the walls is where the wealthiest live, seeing as how it is more protected against titans." Grisha answered.

Seeing the gate open brought Naruto curiosity. Stopping his advances to see what will appear on the other side.

'I thought you weren't allowed to be outside the walls.' Naruto thought, seeing more people fill up.

Many soldiers walked through the gates. Most were hurt in a way and even then they had a defeated look on their face. He knew that look of sadness, lost, and giving up. Seeing his shinobi give up their lives against the ten tails was heartbreaking. Many bodies were getting carried in a wagon of some sorts.

"It's the same as always."

"Pathetic, our taxes go into this."

Naruto with his higher hearing was able to pick up many words. 'Not one positive thought' Naruto thought. Catching up with Mikasa, the trio stopped in front of a house.

Unlocking the door they walked in to see a woman washing dishes.

"I'm home!" Grisha said, hanging his coat on a hanger.

"Why is Mikasa here? And who is this boy?" The woman asked.

"We can talk about this later, but for now they are living with us." Grisha Responded.

The woman didn't say anything until she gave him a nod.

"Ok, make yourself at home and also I have a son but he isn't here." Grisha said going to a different room.

Standing in an awkward silence Naruto decided to go outside. Opening the door and stepping outside to see Mikasa trailing behind him. Walking down an unknown path looking for anything to do. Coming to stop to see two boys getting bullied by four other boys. Getting closer to the conflict he called out, "Hey leave him alone." Getting the attention of the bullies.

"You wanna get your ass beat as well?" Called one the chubby bullies.

Releasing a little bit of killing intent was an over blow seeing as the bullies ran away with one of them peeing themselves.

"Hey you guys okay?" He asked the boys to help them stand up.

"Yes, we are fine." The one with blonde hair replied.

Patting down their cloth to get rid of the dust.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mikasa suddenly spoke up.

"Yes I am fine." The black haired kid answered.

'So this is Grisha kid; but who is the other kid?' Naruto asked himself.

"Hey what's your name." he asked the timid blonde kid.

"Armin A-alert." he responded.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto said, shaking hands.

"Naruto we should get going." Mikasa said.

Everyone gave their final goodbyes and now: Eren, Mikasa, and Naruto were walking together. 'I wonder where Kurama is doing right now.' Naruto thought.

"WHOLLY SHIT IT'S A RACCOON!" Eren shouted, spooking Mikasa.

Looking over to where Eren was pointing was in fact a "raccoon". "I'm not a FUCKING RACCOON!" Kurama shouted, letting out a growl.

"Relax Eren." Naruto said, "He is my uhh...my pet." Naruto said picking up Kurama which insulted him being bitten. "You dumb fur-ball!" Naruto shouted, rubbing the spot he was bitten. Looking over to his new friends which had a deadpan look on their head causing him to laugh.

* * *

After explaining to them why his "pet" had nine tails and was able to speak they advanced back home. Stepping back inside his temporary home they were greeted by Mrs and Mr Yeager. Now all of them sat by a table eating their dinner for the day. After that it was time for bed seeing as it was getting dark outside. While they didn't have extra rooms for them to sleep. So they had given him and Mikasa a cushion to sleep on.

Kurama had chosen Mikasa side seeing as she was more "nicer" to him. Closing his eyes to let sleep take over him.

(The next day)

Waking up to see no one expect him up. Taking off his blanket and putting on his sandals Naruto walked out of the house. Climbing onto the roof and simply staring into the sunrise. "I wonder if Sasuke made it through." he said to himself.

"Who is Sasuke?" Mikasa said Spooking Naruto, seeing him get scared made Mikasa giggle.

"Sasuke huh?" he said, getting lost in his mind until Mikasa poked him in the shoulder. Stirling out of his thoughts he continued, "Sasuke is my rival. He hated each other but we were similar. He lost his parents at a young age by his brother which made him power hungry, while my parents were taking from me the first day I was born. On his path of revenge he lost his sight of his friends which made him betray our village to be trained by a rogue ninja named Orochimaru. I also trained to bring him back but in our final battle we used our strongest jutsu which made a wormhole appear. We were both sucked in but I'm wondering if he made like I did." Naruto responded.

Silence quickly surrounded them, staring at the sun.

"Well then we will bring him back right?" she said.

"We?"

"Yes we." she said, laying her head on his shoulder. 'Maybe we will' His last thought was until he was lost in the sight of the sun.

"Naruto come here." Grisha Said, "Since we decided to take you and Mikasa we will need to use more money and even then we are living paycheck to paycheck. So in order to keep up I'm going to need you to work somewhere." He said with a sad grin.

"It's a fine old man. I will start looking for a job today." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto, for understanding." Grisha said, "Ok I will be heading out to do some business, I will return in about 5 days." He announced to the house getting waves of goodbye. Seeing him leave brought a thought to Naruto, 'Where would I find a job?'

quietly walking out the house he wandered down the streets. Looking around, curious about what he can find. 'Maybe something with stone or wood?' He thought. Finally finding a lumberjack place he walked in. Walking up to the counter to see a man there. "Are you guys hiring." He asked the man. Silence was his answer as the man stared at him weirdly.

"Kid, cutting trees isn't easy, especially a kid like yourself." The man said.

"Well I bet you I can cut down trees three times faster than your men." Naruto countered getting a stern look.

"Fine, If you can cut down three times as much as my men can you will be paid properly." The man said with a small cocky smirk.

"Now where will these trees be at? He asked.

"Head Northwest from the wall and you will find a forest. You will be provided a wagon which is already there. Then head west which will find you a factory to store the trunks only." The man answered.

"I will be on my way." Naruto said, walking out, causing the man to grin.

Getting to wall Maria was quite easy. Quickly forming hands signs to make himself invisible, he crossed the gate. Bursting in full speed he reached the forest in a matter of minutes. Seeing a small clearing with two horses strapped to a wagon Naruto set to work. Using wind to slick the tree so only the trunks remain, Naruto sets them into the wagon. Gather 15 in total he loaded the wagon and set off to the factory.

Parking the wagon outside he knocked on the front entrance. Hearing footsteps on the side of the door until it opened. "Who are you?" The man said.

"Uh I was to chop these trees down and deliver it to you. I was sent by a man in a shop." Naruto answered. Getting a long stare from until he finally spoke up, "And you did all this by yourself?" The man asked, getting a nod.

"I will be back with the money." He said before retreating back into the building. Coming back minutes later with a thick package in hand.

"Here."

Grabbing the package only to see the door close and now he was alone. Shrugging to himself he pocketed his money and decided to head home.

Walking into his home to be greeted by Mikasa and Eren, while Kurama was in Mikasa lap.

"Where is it ?" He asked the duo.

"In her room, why." Eren said.

"I need to give her this." Naruto answered them, showing them the packet.

"What is that?" Mikasa asked, rubbing Kurama hair causing him to smile.

"It's my paycheck for cutting down trees in my job." He answered.

"You work?"

"Yes, I do now."

He left it at that as he heads towards Eren's mother's room. Knocking slightly to hear a "come in", he opened the door. Seeing her cleaning the room brought a sad smile to his face. Quickly dispersing his thoughts he gave her the packet.

"What's this?" She asked with a curious face.

"It's the money I made by cutting down trees." He answered by getting a long stare from her.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Your welcome." He said, walking out the room but not without closing the door.

Walking back outside Naruto decided to do some training. A small clearing with trees surrounding him he decided to do some physical training. Changing into a 10-year-old body was a bad thing for him. Having to get all his muscles back was going to be a pain in the ass. Quickly putting on a gravitational seal on his limbs and stomach he started running laps around the "training ground".

Returning back home was a tired Naruto. Seeing as the sun was already down he decided to head home. Opening the door to his new home he was greeted by everyone.

"Where were you Naruto?" Mikasa asked.

"I was just training." He simply responded.

Receiving a nod he set his bed and laid there without the bother of wrapping himself up. As tired as his body was he let sleep take over him.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that. I decided to add some Naruto and Mikasa moment but nothing as of romance, more of friendship. Next chapter will be a 1 year time-skip to the attack. Until next time, Stay safe! Grammer will improve as story goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter of Humanity Savior!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since he and Mikasa have been taken into the Yeager's family. It's been a very good experience so far he can tell. Working and training almost every day to bring money for him and Mikasa was his daily routine. He became good friends with Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Currently they walk around their town with nothing to do. Being trapped in a town full of people with nothing to do is quite...boring. He and Eren have decided to survey the corps much to the displeasure of his mother, but kept with his promise. Of course after our announcement Mikasa and Armin had also decided to join them.

He had done lots of spying these past months. Finding out just how corrupt this place and the beef between the three divisions The survey crops were getting pressured into having a good outcome for once. The garrison division were cowards from what he saw, hiding behind these walls. The survey corps suffered unimaginable loss of members by going outside those walls.

Today was just like any other day. They simply talked about what were past these walls and played any games that might come to mind. Armin was addicted to this book he found of what could be past these walls. While they didn't know, of course he did.

But today seemed off, like if something bad were coming. He had a terrible vibe about this day, something was coming. Walking around even more and hearing his two friends talk about oceans and stuff like.

"Naruto are you okay?" A quiet Mikasa asked him.

"Hm ah yes i'm fine." He answered they stared at each other until she spoke again, "I can tell when you're lying." She said with a small smile.

"That's true." He said letting out a small laugh.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well...I feel like something bad is about to happen." He answered.

"Don't try to dwell on it too much." Mikasa said, silence soon followed after that.

"Naruto!" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Looking over to voice to see Eren.

"Do you think oceans are a real thing? Eren asked with Ermin behind him.

"...I do believe in those types of things. So much we haven't explored outside the walls, so yea." He answered by getting nods from his friends.

Time seemed to slow down as a huge cloud appeared directly behind the walls. Many people stood there with curious looks on their faces. But Naruto knew exactly what was happening.

"Holy sh-'' He was interrupted as a massive hole appeared in the wall causing many rocks to come exploding out. Many of the rocks were quite large seeing as how they were destroying buildings and killing people. Many screams were heard as people were hurt or saw their home was destroyed.

His friends stood there completely shocked and stuffed up.

"Hey idiot! We have to go!" Naruto shouted, getting them to wake up.

They weren't that far from their home, but Naruto couldn't stay with them.

"You guys keep on going, I have to do something first." Naruto suddenly said, causing them to stop.

"What the hell does that mean!" Eren said.

"I need to save these people from those dumb titans." He said, pointing at the titan that was currently destroying their city.

"B-but Naruto we are only ten years old! You won't be able to help them at all." Armin spoke up with a worried face.

'Should I tell them?' Naruto thought.

"I will let you in my little secret when we are safe, but right now I can't!" He said.

Uncertainty and worry were the emotions his friends were currently experiencing. Then suddenly Mikasa spoke up, "J-just be safe Naruto." Mikasa said, giving him a crushing hug. Stiffing up in his shook, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry I will be back!" He said, flashing her a smile.

"Be safe!" He said dispersing in a cloud of smoke, shocking his friends.

Appearing on top of an intact roof Naruto scouted for his first titan kill. Catching one around 9 meters about 50 meters away. Jumping roof to roof until he was in kill range. Pulsing his chakra into a seal he had on his right wrist. A cloud of smoke arose as he grabbed the item, placing the large on top of his shoulder was the legendary sword Kubikiribōchō. Running at great speed and jumping high enough to be above the titan in an instant. Swinging the massive sword with ease and caused a nicely deep cut on its nape and now it was dead

Landing gracefully on the ground he started searching for another titan to kill. There was chaos, People getting eaten or being crushed by the debris of their house. There's been some soldiers to help him with the titan but were eaten anyway. A lot of them were a bunch of wimps, especially the ones from the garrisons.

There was barely anyone trying to kill the titans, they must have been either running or saving anyone before running behind those walls. Now thinking about it where the fuck the huge titan that destroyed the wall, it appeared but how the hell can it just disappear in thin air.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke. There stood a 15 meter titan with plates completely covering its body. It stood there simply looking around as if it was studying its surroundings. 'This one is intelligent' He thought. The titan blew a steam of heat from his mouth before getting into a running position and bursting to wall Maria.

"What the fuck! This one is running like a human, abnormal?" He said to himself, before following the armor titan.

The Armored titan was running at great speeds towards the wall fully preparing to smash into it. The garrisons were frantically closing the gate and setting up canon in order to attack the unknown titan. With the speed he was running they wouldn't make it in time to close the gate, even then will it stop this titan?

A barrage of cannonballs hit the titan but it kept on running, like if it had a goal. Of course that goal was to breach into Wall Maria. Wasn't his friends behind those walls trying to get away?

Naruto sped up until it was running with the titan together. Quickly forming a huge rasengan in his hand and waited for the perfect moment. The moment one of the legs of the titan was to step on the ground he would put this rasigan through it's damn knee.

'now!'

Using his legs to boast himself off the roof and flying at unimaginable fast speeds, completely taking off his knee while running at full speed made him fall. Destroying buildings and causing a small earthquake to happen. Naruto stood up causing debris to fall all around him, he had gone through at least four houses before coming to a stop. Running back to the armored titan only to see nothing there, "What?!" He said.

There was smoke and destroyed houses everyone but yet he couldn't find the damn titan. Is this supposed to happen? Can they just disappear without a trace?

**(With Mikasa and Eren)**

"Mikasa! come on!" Eren shouted.

"B-but N-naruto." Mikasa said with tears going down her face.

"He will be fine! The boats are leaving and we need to get on one of them." Eren said, pulling Mikasa with more force. Coming into a defeat Mikasa stared helplessly as the gate was closed before her eyes. They stood there watching their home get destroyed by titans. Titans took their home, Mother, and their friend. Smoke was everywhere and loud crashes can be heard behind the walls. Scream and crying were heard even from here which caused despair to spread even quicker.

The boats started moving as the view of their home disappeared.

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto stood on top of the wall. Over viewing the town from the walls brought a small frown to Naruto's face. Titan were everywhere and there were too many. He could make hundreds of clones but that brought too much attention to him. Everything was destroyed and there were still people trapped in the town. Of course he could help those people but he had to make sure his friends made it through.

Opening his eyes in shook as he senses a chakra signature he was too familiar with. Looking across the burning town to the other side of the walls he stood there.

Sasuke Uchila.

He was also staring into his eyes, his best friend and rival made it through the wormhole and here stood before him. Of course Naruto could try to talk to him but once he got there Sasuke wouldn't be here. Seeing his rival flash a mischievous smirk, "Shit!" Naruto said, hearing a hissing sounds below him. Quickly flashing away he watched as the wall was completely destroyed because of the pre-placed explosive tags. Looking back over to where his friend was only to see him gone.

* * *

It's been 3 days since the attack of Wall Maria. Many were in panic and a food shortage only made it worse. People were going crazy and all they had was a barn to sleep in.

Mikasa and Eren were devastated to hear that Wall Maria fell to the titans. Their home was taken from them and they simply couldn't do anything to stop the titans, even Eren's mom also was eaten. Naruto still hadn't come back which caused the duo to sink further into despair.

They were told by Armin that the elderly will have to go on a reclamation expedition. Nearly 20% of the human population perishes, including Armin Grandpa. Night was soon coming and a curfew was instituted in order to be able control the unwanted population.

It was dark and nothing could be heard except for crickets chirping. Mikasa couldn't sleep, she kept on thinking about her blonde friend. She wouldn't admit it but she grew fond of Naruto, to an extent that she grew a small crush on him.

'But now he is gone.' she thought as tears soon found their way down her face. She laid there crunching as she softly cried until she heard a voice.

"Crying is bad you know?" A voice said behind her.

She knew that voice! Quickly turning to see her favorite blond there with a small smile on his face. Without hesitation she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, softly crying his arms.

"I-I thought you d-died." Mikasa said, lifting her face and looking into his eyes.

"I promised you I will return didn't I?" He said, getting a shaky nod in return.

"Nar-naruto?" Said a voice.

Turning around to see a recently woken Eren rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it's me." He said, causing Eren to smile.

"I thought you died!" An angry Eren said, punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"Hey." Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder expressing his fake pain sarcastically, "I came back didn't I? He said.

Getting a comfort hug from Eren the trio decided to call it a night.

* * *

After meeting Armin and also getting punched in the shoulder his friends were safe and sound. Many people were talking about the sudden attack, causing rumors to spread. Of course, he knew what was true since he was there. It was the middle of the day and Naruto decided to answer his friend's unsaid questions. They went to a small field with no one in sight and Naruto explained to them why he was exactly stuck here.

"And so here I am."

Both of his friends had many emotions going through them, Shock and uncertainty.

"Look," he said, getting the attention of his friends.

Walking up to a tree big enough he started climbing it with no hands. Then he blew a small gust of wind towards his friends making them shield their eyes.

"Cool!" Eren and Armin said in sync

(later)

Naruto was currently training his body until he felt someone watching him. Gathering sage mode in order to find this person.

"I wonder what he is doing here," Naruto said, disappearing in a flash.

In a moment he was behind the man, "Hello." Naruto said.

He turned around to look at Naruto but showed almost no emotion.

"I knew you were different from the rest." The man said, peering into Naruto's eyes.

"Well yes, I would say so myself." He said.

"I have a request for you."

"Hm and what would that be?"

"I want you to join the survey as of right now."

Naruto stared at him thinking, 'Considering my age I would be way younger than the rest of my peers. But since I showed my chakra they can care less for that.'

"And I will train you as well." Said the man.

Smirking slightly he decided to agree with the deal.

"Only on one condition," Naruto said, queried the man's interest.

"I will train the new trainees in 5 years, if not then I will join the garrisons," Naruto said.

"That will be...fine." The man said weirded out by the request.

"What's your name?" Naruto.

"...Levi, just Levi."

* * *

**Annnnd done! Lowkey felt like I did bad on this chapter so sorry :( Next chapter will be a time skip of 5 years so it goes right in the trainee arc. Until next time, stay** **safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! back with another chapter.**

**"speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 5 years since the fall of Wall Maria. The defeat brought their people down so low, shortage of food and supplies. The titan had brought a humiliating loss to humanity that no one believed that they would recover from this. Hell even she thought they would lose after Naruto decided to join the survey corps and disappeared for the past 2 years. None of them knew where he was, the commander wouldn't tell them of his presence. Hell, when she did see his ass she promised herself she would kick him in the balls. But today was not the day to think about such things.

She and the other cadets were standing on a large field. They were waiting for their commander of the training corps which had yet to arrive. Whether you were female or male they all had the same outfit which consisted of white pants, which were worn by the whole military, and a brown sash around his hips. On his feet were brown knee-high leather boots, much to Mikasa's surprise. She had a white button-up shirt on, while a light-brown jacket was worn over it.

The training corps were inside Wall Rose, not in the Trost District. The nearest village was about twenty-five kilometers away, with only forest, mountains, and lakes near them.

Suddenly they all heard heavy footsteps coming from the left.

"Heads forwards, salute to your commanders!" The voice called and the cadets did what they were told. Their right fists over their hearts while their left hand behind their back.

"As of today, you all belong to me! You will listen to any command I say and do them to your best of abilities unless you want to die!" The voice once again called

Mikasa recognized that voice. Looking more intently at her commander, her eyes widened. There stood her friend and crush which had disappeared for two years. Anger and happiness were the only emotions she felt.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will train your worthless ass to kill titans!" Naruto said, releasing more killer intent as he spoke. "You will train, eat, bleed, sleep, and die together! Look around you!" He said, the cadets did so with a terrified expression on their faces, "From now on they are family until you leave this place." He said.

"Why do I see idiots on the ground!" He called out, many of cadet's were on their knees and some of the weaker ones were on the ground. Smirking slightly, he saw one of his bestfriends on the ground.

"Cadet, what the hell are you doing on the ground!" He shouted at the blonde male on the ground.

"S-s-sorry s-sir." Armin said, struggling to stand up.

Returning back to his original spot he spoke up again, "Look around you, they are family and you're watching them struggle! What the hell are you doing watching them struggle, help them!" He said. All of the cadets stiffen up debating whether or not to help their peers. Naruto watches them with a critical eye, frowning ever so slightly at their reactions.

"At the hands of a titan your peers would be dead by now!" He said, making them regret their choice. "Ask yourself, what would happen if you froze up on a titan about to eat your family." He said.

"Your life depends on each other and without them, you are nothing." He said, "Now go back to your barracks and get to know each other, food will be served soon." He said.

Many of the trainees gave a sigh of relief and happily hurried off, not wanting to be in the presence of their commander any longer.

Eren, Armin, and an angry Mikasa searched for their commander but was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry Mikasa, we get to talk to him soon enough." Eren said.

"My ass! We have been waiting two years for this idiot to even talk to us!" She said, taking off with an angry expression on her face.

All the trainees were in a barracks and feasting upon the food they were given. Many were happy, scared, and regretting coming here, Naruto Uzumaki was a scary commander to be trained by. Mikasa and Armin were sitting together watching their friend brawl out with another trainee. Many people cheered them on as tables and food flew everywhere as they came blow to blow. That was until they heard the door open and their commander peeked inside.

"Is there a reason why there is much noise being heard from here." Naruto said, as his face was shadowed by the door.

Many of the trainees hid and cowered behind those who were brave enough to stare at their commander. Hell, even a terrified Armin hid behind Mikasa. No one spoke up, "This place better be cleaned when I come back in five minutes or you will be eating rats for the rest of life." Naruto said, slowly closing the door he was hidden behind. No one moved a muscle until everyone frantically started cleaning the place.

Naruto chuckled as he heard the shouts of the trainees putting the place back together. He took out a kunai and started playing around with it until he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around to see his best friend standing there with a pissed off face.

"Naruto."

"Mikasa."

Angered more by his simple response she charged her leg and kicked him right in the balls.

He fell down on his knees while grabbing onto his balls like they were going to fall off.

"Look Mikasa I understand if your mad-"

"Mad! Mad! I'm more than mad, I'm furious! You left us for two years without saying a word only to come back as my commander. Do you know how terrified I was knowing you were out there risking your life! How the hell would I know if you were dead and I never got to see you. I spent nights crying or wondering when you were going to come back!" She said, as tears started falling from her eyes.

He stood up and noticed the height difference they had. He gently grabbed her face and wiped her tears with his thumb with a small happy smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She stared at his face for a couple of seconds until she couldn't anymore, she rushed forward and sealed his lips with her lips. He stood there in shock at the unexpected kiss until he slowly eased in and wrapped his hands around her waist. **(A/N: If I have to suffer, so will you.)**

* * *

Naruto woke up and lazily started preparing for the day. Last night was probably one of the best days of his life. After two years he finally got to see his best friends which brought him so much happiness. Putting on his regular outfit and doing other necessary things to start his morning. Since one one else was here to prepare the breakfast he had to feed 252 mouths all by himself, of course shadow clones were quite useful.

(later)

All the trainees were patiently waiting for Naruto to start their training. "Alright today will be a condition day!" He said, hearing many groans. "We will first do a run of 5 miles, then 200 squats, 3 minutes planks, so etc." He said. Many of the trainees stared at him with their eyes about to bulge out of their face.

"Well then let's go!" He said.

1st mile; Most of trainees were able to keep with the less conditions trainees behind but were still able to keep up.

2nd mile; More than half of the trainees were behind him including Eren and Mikasa but Armin was in the back of the line. He decided to scare the trainees to his amusement. "If anyone stops for even a second then we add one more mile." He said. Many of them after hearing what they were suddenly energized to keep up.

3rd-5th mile; About 25 percent of the trainees were able to keep while the rest were slacking. He looked around surprise to see his best friends minus Armin keeping up with him.

They finally reached the top of the mountain. He gave them 10 minutes to catch their breath before continuing their workout.

* * *

(3 months later)

It's been 3 months since the 104th training corps was created. With the instructor Naruto Uzumaki they went through hell but quickly made progress in the 3 months. Many trainees had dropped out from the training because of Naruto ruthless exercises that had to be done. Those that had stayed started transforming into real soldiers but even then they had much work to do.

They had just finished a gruesome exercise with many of them tired but Naruto wanted to surprise the trainee with a gift. They were patiently waiting for Naruto to bring in the food until Sasha spoke up.

"No way!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" Jean asked her.

"The commander has goodies with him!" She said, drool coming down her jaw. Naruto walked in with a cart containing lots of freshly cooked steak which quickly filled the room with its scent.

"Surprise surprise." He said, as he handed each table a tray of meat. After serving each table and receiving thanks from the trainees he sat down to enjoy his meal.

He sat down with his best friends Armin and Mikasa, "So how was it?" He asked them both.

"It tastes quite good Naruto." Armin said, taking a bite of his piece.

"I would agree with Armin on this one." She said.

He listened to his friends with a small smile until he noticed something was missing. "Where the hell is Eren?" He asked looking around for said person.

"He probably got drunk or in a brawl and is knocked out somewhere." Armin said, causing a chuckle from Naruto and Mikasa. They sat in silence until Jean decided to join them in an unfavorable manner by Naruto. Everyone knew Jean had the likes for Mikasa as he tried to hit on her countless times in the past before. Armin stared at Naruto waiting for a reaction. He knew Naruto and Mikasa were dating but that wasn't public information only he and Eren knew. He watched as Naruto's face started to become more angry by the second Jean was talking to Mikasa. He put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, "Naruto." He said, getting the attention of his blonde face, "You need to put more trust in Mikasa, don't think she will sway into Jean's terrible flirt." He said, causing Naruto to relax.

"Jean, I'm not interested." Mikasa simply stated.

"Oh come one, just give me a chance!" He said with a cocky smirk as his arm started to wrap around Mikasa's waist...

nobody was able to see it but a cloud of dust. Naruto stood there with a kunai pressed against Jean's shoulder.

"Move or die." He said, pressing the kunai to make blood start flowing.

"S-sorry c-commander." Jean said, shaking as he stood up with his hands in the air. Naruto stared at him until he decided to leave the place to cool off.

Mikasa stood there with a slight blush on her cheeks. Who knew Naruto was quite protected about her. Everyone was quite silent as they simply stared at what occurred. She stood there until she followed after her favorite blonde until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I will talk to him." Eren said.

"Fine."

(with Naruto)

What a fucking dumb ass he was! He knew it was a bad thing to act but seeing his Jean touch Mikasa in front of him like if she was a piece of meat really pissed him off. Hell even Armin told him to calm down but couldn't. He stood in a small clearing as he started gathering sage mode. Sage mode always calms him down no matter what situation.

"I know you're Eren." He said.

They sat down enjoying the silence that was currently offered to them. It was dark outside with the shiny moon upon them, lighting up the trees occasionally.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto?" He asked the blonde.

"I overreacted when I shouldn't have. I should have trusted her but the anger got to me when he started touching her." He said regret in his voice.

"You know, it's not a bad thing to be protected about her. But there will be times when she is hit on and you won't be there to kill the guy. You trust her but yet you let your emotions get you." Eren said. Naruto thought about what his best friend had told him, it was immature to react in such a way.

"I'm surprised out of everyone here you're the one to talk about this stuff." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Whatever, I won't be single for too long." Eren said with a smile of his own.

Two new figures walked into the clearing as they approached the duo.

"It took long enough to find you both." Armin said, with Mikasa nodding in agreement, "Come on Eren let's go." He said.

Giving their goodbyes and goodnight, Naruto and Mikasa stood watching the moon.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I shouldn't have acted like that." He said, expecting an angry Mikasa to respond.

"It's fine Naruto, I'm kinda glad you did." She said. They faced each other as the moon would reflect light in Mikasa direction which to Naruto's opinion made her more pretty.

"You look so beautiful." He said. A huge blush appeared on Mikasa's face as she covered herself in Naruto's chest in embarrassment.

"You yourself look handsome." She finally said as they stared at each other's eyes.

They stood there which seemed like hours but in reality, was only a few seconds. They subconsciously closed the gap between them, and their lips connected. Naruto decided to be bold and licked Mikasa's lips asking for permission to enter. She granted him his wish as his tongue explored this newfound location. After a few minutes, they separated as they gasped for air.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Mikasa."

They stood in each embrace as the moon flew over them and the sun rose on the horizon.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd I'm done! Naruto and Mikasa are together and blessed your eyes with a cringly you can see I'm not too good with romantic scenes but it's a work in progress. To be honest I'm depending on whether or not to just deleted the damn scene but fuck it! Until later, stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back with a chapter of Humanity savior! This chapter will include the attack on Trost District.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 3 years since the beginning of the 104th training corps. After hard work of training, they were finally able to work for their people. They had the honor to hear out their commander which was quite interesting. He gave them the gruesome truth about the survey corps and such things and only a handful had stayed.

"We finally did it!" Eren said, grabbing Armin and Mikasa in a huge group. They struggled to get out his deathly grip but in the end, stopped trying. Smiles were pleased with their faces of excitement and eagerness.

"You know since Naruto technically isn't our commander we can hurt him," Armin said with an evil grin. Soon after hearing their best friend they too had thoughts of hurting him.

"H-hey guys it's n-not that serious." Naruto nervously said.

"Oh yea it is," Eren said as they trapped Naruto in a corner.

The newly appointed soldiers all looked around confused as the sudden painful scream filled the air. Those who recognized the scream instantly had a fire in their eyes as they finally got payback.

* * *

They have woken up in a small house of 3 rooms as they readied themselves for their first mission. They were assigned to guard the walls of Trost District. Naruto had bought a house with the money he earned as a survey corps. After they had a small celebration for promotion to the survey corps they had nowhere to go but Naruto invited them to his house. It was located between the Wall Sina and Wall Rose, It had a river near it with trees surrounding it.

They have woken up early to reach the walls in the time of their mission. They were now heading towards Trost within a group plus Kurama on Mikasa's head much to her enlightenment.

"Hey Naruto, how was your mission when you first joined the survey corps?" Armin suddenly asked, the other also had looked at Naruto as they have never truly learned of Naruto's experience.

"Hmm, I mostly helped clear the titan near Wall Maria and tried plunging up the hole in Wall Maria." Naruto finally answered.

"You tried? Shouldn't it be easy for you?" Eren asked.

"Well yes, but Sasuke always was there to intervene." He said Eren and Armin had confused faces as they tried to remember a "Sasuke". Naruto saw this and continued, "Sasuke was my rival and best friend from my universe. He tried killing but we both used our strongest jutsu and made a wormhole to this dimension.

They all stared at him processing the information until Eren asked, "If he was your best friend then why would he try to kill you?

Naruto was silent as he remembered all the good times' team 7 had and of the village. Kurama watched his container have a hard time explaining and he decided to explain.

"Sasuke and Naruto were able to understand each other as they both had their family taken from each other. Sasuke had amazing potential as a ninja and Naruto had none." He said as Naruto sent him a friendly glare. "Naruto then was able to get strong and Sasuke was jealous of Naruto. He also had a goal to kill his brother because he killed his parents. So he bonded the village to more power to kill Sasuke and Naruto and change the ninja world. Of course, blondie here just couldn't let him and go after him." He said crossing his paws and going back to sleep.

They both glance at each other before looking at Naruto before he gives them a nod confirming Naruto's story. After a couple of silence and processing the information in their mind. Eren decided to ask one more question, "How will you stop Sasuke now?"

* * *

They had finally reached Trost and much to their surprise they were ordered to organize and clean the artillery atop of Wall Rose.

"Ahhaa I thought we were to kill those titans!" Eren said while scrubbing the canon with a wet sponge. All 22 newly survey corps members were tasked with cleaning the cannon much to their displeasure as once again their commander watched over them. Naruto had a smirk on his face as he watched his best friend clean as he remembered the painful moment of him conflicted by his best friends. He walked over to his girlfriend as she was twisting the sponge of water. He stood behind her and leaned down to say, "Nice view." He whispered, continuing on his walk down the wall.

She had a big blush on her face as she tried to give a harsh glare at his back but failed to, remembering his comment about her rear end. He had a small smirk on his face as he felt the look she was giving him, He used his sleeve to wipe the slight nosebleed he had. He felt someone staring at him as he looked to his left to see Jean looking him in the eyes. He stopped abruptly and looked back, "Is there a problem Jean?" He asked, starring more furiously.

"No there isn't," Jean replied as he looked away and continued cleaning. He continued walking until he walked in another commander that was with him on the wall.

"How are the rookies doing." The man asked.

"Hm they are doing good," Naruto asked as the man gave him a nod and kept walking. He now stood on the section where Armin and Eren and decided to visit them. He had easily found Armin because of his bright blonde hair and a 9 tailed fox on top. Armin had asked Kurama to give him company back when they first got here, he was able to hear him talking about his past and such things. He didn't at all since best friends should know more about each other but Kurama can sometimes make me look like an idiot.

"-then a kid behind him accidentally pushed which resulted in him kissing the Uchiha," Kurama whispered causing Armin to hold in his laugh. Nauto upon hearing this grew a vein on his forehead as it looked like it would pop. He walked faster towards Armin's direction and now stood behind. Armin didn't notice his presence but Kurama did as a grin appeared on his lips. Armin was confused as to why a shadow was cast over him until he noticed it was a human shadow.

He slowly turns around to see a pissed off blonde commander with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you lying Armin Alert!" Naruto said.

"N-nothing Nar-commander j-just cleaning this c-cannon." Armin slightly stuttered as Naruto started to let out killer intent.

"Well then get to it!" Naruto shouted, causing many of the nearby rookies to clean faster. He stormed off looking mad but had an evil grin on his face on the possibility of punishments he can do to Armin. He finally was able to spot Eren as he furiously cleaned the cannonball.

"What's wrong Eren?" Naruto asked, standing next to him.

"I thought we were going to kill titans." He replied, applying more force to the sponge.

"We will but not right now. You know we go outside the walls at least once a month, plus we're not trying to save you every time we go out there." Naruto jokingly said, causing his shoulders to loosen up because of his joke.

"Hm like if!" Eren said.

Happy with how he was able to ease Eren he walked down the wall once again as he remembered Eren's family. Eren's mother was eaten in front of him while his dad was on a business trip. A small sad expression appeared on his face as he remembered the people who took Mikasa and him in. While he didn't see them as a parent, he did see them as his uncle and aunt. Now thinking about it he hasn't seen Yeager since Eren told him about the foggy memories he had after the attack on Wall Maria and the key.

Yeager had told Eren to go to the basement at all cost to which to their suspension which had secrets about their world. Of course, he could have easily looked inside the basement and discovered the secrets that laid inside. He wanted to respect the wishes of Eren since he was trusted to find the secrets told by his father.

Suddenly a large yellowish lightning bolt hit the ground near Eren's position and a huge cloud formed where the lightning hit. A horrified look appeared on his face as he remembered that same lightning 5 years ago. All the soldiers looked curiously at the cloud as they gripped the handle of their blade. After a handful of moments there stood the massive colossal titan. Many of the rookies stared at the titan as it completely shadowed them from the sun and cast a massive shadow over them. All were frozen.

"Off the wall!" Naruto commanded as he released his killer intent to gain the attention of everyone. They hesitatingly obeyed as they now hung inside of the wall in horror. Naruto looked around to check if anyone didn't hear anyone only to see Eren trapping up to the massive titan. He worriedly looked as Eren tried to kill the colossal titan but was stopped by the steam it was releasing.

He quickly caught up to Eren's position and saw dropping to the ground at high speed as he had nothing to grab onto. He pushed chakra to his feet and made a huge leap and caught Eren mid-air.

"You dumbass, I said retreat not attack!" Naruto said as he joined his comrades on the inside of the wall.

"I have to kill that dumb titan!" Eren replied with determination in his eyes. Naruto looked around to see the commanders giving out orders.

"What's going!" One of the commanders said with a terrified look.

"We are getting attacked by the colossal titan. Send teams to help villagers out of the district and teams in position just in case of a breach made by the titan." Naruto said. The commander instantly gave a nod and started sending out teams.

"Eren I want you on squad 34 with Armin, go now!" Naruto said. He watched Eren try to found his team as he prayed for his best friend's survival. He looked around to try to spot his girlfriend which he did to see her arguing with one the commanders, he flew through the air with the help of his gear and dropped next to her.

"I'm not going to the Garrison vanguard!" She said.

"With the help of your skills you can help them protect the villagers!" retorted the commander, "If you can not comply with these orders or decide to desert your position, you will be charged with a capital offense and punishable by execution." He said before using gear to quickly relay more orders.

"It's ok Mikasa, Eren and Armin are safe and I will go with you." Naruto suddenly said.

She turned around in shock as she didn't know he was behind her and imminently wrapped him in a hug. He coiled his arms around her waist, "Come on we have to." He said softly as she gave him a nod.

They whipped through the air as they neared Wall Rose. It seemed like the colossal vanished once again but made an 8-meter hole in the wall allowing the titan to pass through. 'Ugh I should have learned more mud release from Kakashi' He thought as he watched more titan fall. So far the survey corps were able to stall the titan but were quickly getting overwhelmed. They would need help from the garrison but right now they had to evacuate the citizens of Trost.

They finally reached the wall only to see a wagon stuck by the entrance by a businessman that was surrounded by bodyguards. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, landing on the ground smoothly.

"Ah finally! Can you tell these ungrateful people to help push more goods into the wall!" A short man said.

Naruto stared at the man silently, "And who are you?" He asked, causing the man to get flabbergasted by his question.

"I-i'm Dimo Reeves, owner of the Reeves company! Now either helps me or I will tell the survey corps of your betrayal to me."

He stared once again but no emotions on his face until he released his killer intent causing Dimo to fall and citizens to back up. He walked to the cart of good and unsealed ubikiribōchō surprising everyone present. He raised the sword over his head and sliced down to create a vertical cut on it. The citizens simply stood there as they watched the cart fall in pieces.

"S-sir a t-titan!" A man yelled pointing behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see an abnormal titan rushing to his position as he eats soldiers trying to slice its nape. He looked over to Mikasa as she gave him a nod. They instantly vanished and now were using their surrounding to speed closer to the titan threatening the citizens. Naruto appeared under the titan as it tried to squish him and Mikasa flung herself above the distracted titan. Naruto used the ubikiribōchō to cut the titan ankles causing it to fall to the ground with a big thump. Mikasa starred in mid-air as she positioned herself above the titan nape and dropped due to gravity.

She landed on the abnormal titan and pulled back her blades and made an x cut on its nape instantly killing it. They landed on top of the roof as they searched for any titans near them.

"Good job," Naruto commented at Mikasa's first kill.

"T-thanks." She stuttered as she looked away with a blush on her face because of praise. They stood guard until all citizens were gone and the gate was down. A man landed next to them, "Good job on the kill, we were told to retreat and head behind the walls." The man said before using his gear to disappear.

"Let's go find Eren and Armin." He said, receiving a nod from Mikasa. They watched over the village as smoke was everyone and destroyed houses were squish by titans. They noticed the supplement building being overrun by titans. "I will go help the supplement squad and you go try to anyone who is still alive." He said.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asked with worriedness in her eyes. Naruto gave her a small smile on how Mikasa worried over him.

"Yes I am, be safe." He said before closing the distance between them and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She instantly replied with her kiss but was abruptly stopped as he was now on his way to the supplement squad. She motionlessly stared at his figure until he disappeared from her view.

"Be safe Naruto" She said as she too rushed over to the majority of where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

**Annnnnnd done! I decided to end here but the next chapter will have the end of frost fight and the appearance of the great Uchiha sama. Hope you enjoy the little comedy before the titans appeared. Until later, stay safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter of "Humanity savior"!**

**"Speaking"**

**"Thinking"**

**Sorry if this seems a little bit sloppy as I couldn't focus while I was writing this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He looked around to see smoke and destroyed homes everywhere. He flew up in the air to kill a 10-meter titan that effortlessly fell to the ground with a thump. The Vanguard was quickly overwhelmed by sheer titans and it showed as he noticed many bodies splattered everywhere. The middle guard was called in for support and the rear guard retreated into the walls.

His goal? Was to help the supplement squad. Many titans were surrounding the building that the supplies laid in. He was able to count at least 10 titans trying to kill the remaining soldiers. He grappled house to house with the help of chakra to make his jump greater. He landed on top of a clock tower as he analyzed the situation in front of him.

"Well what's going." A voice said next to him.

He looked to his right to see one of his favorite "raccoon" looking at him.

"We're getting attacked again by titans. That same colossal titan appeared again and destroyed the wall. We evacuated the town but the titans are overwhelming the vanguard. The middle guard separated into groups and trying to support the vanguard." He answered.

"Hmm What about Eren? Mikasa? Armin?" Kurama asked.

"Eren and Armin were in the middle guard and Mikasa and I were in the rearguard but are helping the vanguard." He answered once again. Kurama starred his at life long partner, "You're worried huh. I will go find them while you help them." He said, pointing at the supplement with one of his tails.

"Thank you Kurama." He said before seeing his partner disappear.

He took out Kubikiribōchō and with a click of his sword he was gone. He appeared behind a 7-meter titan and with a swipe of his sword the titan fell. He grappled on to the roof as he watched the titan turn their attention to the fallen titan. He aims his grappling hook to one of the smaller titans. He expertly hit his nape as he released some gas to be pulled forward. The titan turned around to see human swinging a huge blade until it was no more. Naruto instantly propelled himself to another titan, swiftly killing.

He had no trouble dealing with the other titan as they posed no threat to him. Suddenly there was a big roar was grabbed his attention. He looked to his left to see a muscular 15-meter titan attacking other titans.

'Abnormal?' He thought. He watched as the titan went around in a rampaged manner and unexpectedly starting attacking other titans. He shocked his head from any further thoughts as he swung to a window and busted through it. He landed on a wooden floor and looked around. He was able to see tables and chairs had fallen and hear...whimpers? He located the sound to see a squad of 3 hiding behind a table. He noticed they were stressed and shocked.

He saw the fourth member but they had there blown head...mostly likely committed suicides. He frowns slightly until he looked at the remaining people. He switched his expression to a serious one as he remembered why he was here.

"Is there more you?" He asked sternly. None of them answered until he released some of killer intent."Y-yes s-sir." One of the scared men asked.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for!" He shouted at them. They all got scared shitless as Naruto screamed at them until they were able to get their emotions right.

They lead Naruto down lower into the building where mostly more soldiers were hiding. They came to a wooden as he was able to hear whispers. He made them stop as he stood in front of the door. With a deep sigh, he kicked the door off its hinges and shattered against a wall. He walked with a deathly presence around him as he glared at the cowardly men.

He stopped in the middle of the room until he gave one last look around the room, "Are you scared?" His soft yet hard voice echoed around in the room.

It was quiet, as everyone was scared shitless with the person in front of them and titans roaming around.

"Are you scared of death?" No one answered. "Scared to be eaten alive by a mere titan?" Everyone tensed up slightly by his words. "You once claimed in your life you will protect your comrades and kill titan...but yet all I'm seeing is a bunch of cowards." His words struck deep in their hearts. "You wanted to protect your friends but yet look at you. Hiding in a building while there are people out there dying because of you. Without your support they are nothing. Without your bravely we are nothing. Without your protection...we will fail." he said. He stayed silent as to let his comrades take his words in.

Suddenly one by one they stood up and saluted. Suddenly small thumps continued around the room as more men and women stood and saluted towards him. He looked around one more time to see everyone standing with determination in their eyes.

He gave a bright small as his words were able to help his comrades and not hurt them.

"Now that's what I like to see!" He bluntly said causing many of them to nod in agreement.

"I need any information about the supplement room and I need it now!" He shouted.

* * *

Mikasa speed through the road with the help of her gear. Suddenly she saw bright yellow hair as she changed direction and headed that way at full speed. She landed on the rooftops to see many of her comrades. She was able to spot Armin sitting down while looking down at his lap.

"Mikasa weren't you with the rear guard?" She heard but chose to ignore the person.

"Armin!" she said as she increased her speed. She about to tell Armin tensed up at the mention of his name and was in deep thought. She stood in front of and crouched down to his eye level. "Armin are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" She asked. The only response she got was a simple surge from him as he continued to stare at his lap.

She stood back up and looking around to see if she was able to spot Eren. "Where is Eren?" She asked as she continued to look. "Armin?"

Suddenly Armin looked up with tears in his eyes and terrified look in his eyes. She felt her heart sink as she looked into Armin's eyes thinking the worst. They stood for a couple of seconds as they both knew the answer to her question.

"They were..." He said as looked down again, "The condense of squad 34, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, mind Carolina, and..Eren Yeager. These brave 5 upheld their duties. They died violently in the field of battle." He answered as more tears fell.

Mikasa could only stare ahead as the crushing fear of Eren's death finally reached her. She showed no emotions as she heard her comrade's whisper amount themselves of squad death except for Armin.

They all turned their heads to a sudden sound of something flying through the air. Mikasa looked in shock as a kunai was heading straight for Armin's head. She would too slow to block and even get in front of kunai as the object come closer to Armin's figure. A Figure dressed in a black cloak and red-haired suddenly appeared in front of her. The person was wearing all black as it blocked the kunai. Everyone stared with a shock expression at how fast the person was.

Well, that's wasn't nice...Sasuke!" The person said facing another building. Mikasa turned to her right to see a boy with wild black hair, with red eyes with 3 tomoes in them. He was wearing (Same thing as the war arc in the cannon). He simply stared at them with a sick smile plastered on his face.

* * *

They were able to clear the titan that was guarding the gas. After they had managed to kill every titan Naruto ordered them to refill and carry extras for any soldiers they were able to rescue. He was able to organize them into groups of 5 and assigned them to a neighborhood. He was walking around and talking with people until he was able to sense a chakra out pulse.

"What's wrong c-commander?" A man asked him.

"I need to finish some business. The highest rank here is in command. Good luck." He said. Once he was outside the room he sprinted at full speed as he neared the exit. He burst through the door as he sprinted across the rooftops. He had a worried look in eyes

* * *

"Where is Naruto." Sasuke calmly asked.

Everyone stared at the new arrivals with confused looks.

"W-who are y-you," Mikasa said as she grabbed her blades.

"You don't remember me? Mikasa. The man as he turned to look at her.

She gasps slightly as she took in his dark red eyes and hair. He had sharp canine teeth as he gave her a grin. "K-kurma?" She asked mildly surprised, "What happened to you?" She asked

"Well a fox would have trouble fighting a human huh." He answered.

"Hey! stupid fox! Where is he!" Sasuke asked as he balled his fist.

"Oh don't worry he's coming," Kurama answered.

Sasuke gave a satisfied smile as he was able to sense his rival coming at high speeds. "Good, I'm only here to chat."

Kurama stood on guard as he didn't believe his words. "Mikasa take Armin and rest to the supplement group. Naruto cleared the titan that was there. Get a refill and return behind the walls." He answered.

"Good," Sasuke said before sitting down.

Kurama stared in confusion as he wondered why Sasuke was so calm. Wasn't he here to fight Naruto?

"Is that Sasuke that Naruto spoke about?" Mikasa suddenly asked.

"Yes, take Armin and the rest and leave."

"No! What if he hurts Naruto." She whispered quite harshly but just enough for Kurama to hear.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I will protect the idiot." He argument back. She gave him a long stare as she questioned to leave or not.

"Fine, but you better bring back to me in one piece!" She said.

Armin stood up as he looked around in shock and confusion. "Is that him?" Armin asked.

"Yes, we have to leave now," Mikasa answered as she grabbed Armin's elbow and dragged him. Soon after she was able to convince the others to leave as well. They were back grappling back to see a muscular 15-meter titan rampaging and killing other titans.

"What the heck?!" Connie said.

"Why is it killing its own kind!?" Jean also asked.

They all stared in shock as the 15 meter was able to kill another 10-meter titan.

"Well it seems to ignore us, just follow behind it as seems to ignore us," Connie answered as they all nodded.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he landed next to Kurama.

"Finally!" Sasuke said, using his sword to stand back up.

Naruto gave him a harsh glare as he watched his formal teammate. "What do you need?" He asked still on guard.

"I wish to talk," Sasuke answered causing Naruto to give him a blank stare.

"What?"

"Well of course about how we will get back home. We need to release the genjutsu that was cast across the world."

Naruto kept silent as he took in his rival's words.

"We need to save Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of the world."

"yes we do." He finally answered. He starred at each other until Sasuke gave him a smirk.

"And for that to work, you and Kurama need to die," Sasuke said.

Naruto released his killer intent as an angry expression as he balled his fist.

"I might take that girl too. she's a fine piece of meat and perf-" He instantly ducked as a kick flew over his kick. He sent his kick which insulted in his attacker to be sent flying into a building.

"Now Naruto I don't want to kill you!"

A yellow flash appeared in him as he dodged a straight fist. He jumped up in time to dodge a kick aimed for his ankles. He teleported away rasengan slammed onto the building where he was before. He smirked activating his rinnegan which made a portal.

"See you later Naruto." He said before disappearing into the portal.

Naruto only stared with hatred in his eyes. He let him get away after making such threats about him and Kurama. Especially the ones about Mikasa which made him pissed off even more. A hand rested on his shoulder as he looked behind him to see his partner looking at him.

"Let it go Naruto," Kurama said in a comforting voice.

"That BASTARD! I will kill him when I see him again!" He shouted in an angry voice.

"Yes we will. But right now we have more important manners. We need to find Mikasa, Armin, and Eren to see if they're safe." Kurama said in a smooth voice.

Naruto calmed his breathing as he thought other thinks such as the town they were in and the state of his best friends. After a minute he was able to control his breathing and his emotions as he gave Kurama a nod.

"Right let's go!"

* * *

**Annnnnd done! Once again sorry for the sloppy work. I argued with myself with whether or not Sasuke should appear in his chapter, but decided to put him in. I also thought if Sasuke should take Armin hostage but decided not too. Well that's the end of that and sorry it took longer than usual to upload this chapter. Until next time, stay safe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everything was in chaos. Many were injured and most have died. Humanity made a retreat on Erwin's order and had managed to set a net to cover the hole made by the colossal titan. Naruto stared in defeat as bodies were being dragged away in an attempt to keep the plague from coming. Naruto roamed the roads as he kept looking for his best friends. He had to manage to find his student as a conversation was going between them.

"Commander!" Connie said as they averted their eyes to Naruto.

"Where is Eren?" He bluntly asked.

The rookies looked at each other as unease crept between them. Nobody said a word as Naruto kept on waiting.

"Where is he!" Naruto suddenly shouted which caused many soldiers to look at them.

An intense atmosphere soon surrounded them as they had never seen their commander this mad.

"He i-is that w-way." Jean answered while pointing towards the wall.

Naruto instantly grappled onto a roof as he went the way Jean appointed him too. He landed on the rooftops to see many soldiers on the floor as they cornered his best friends. He was able to spot all three of his friends as a massive skeleton structure stood behind them. He saw Armin with determination in his eyes as he stood while saluting as if he gave a counter-argument to the soldiers below him. He saw Captain Weilman in deep thought as fear quickly filled his facial expression. He saw as he raised his arm to signal the cannon on top of the wall to fire another shot. He watched as Weilman quickly lowered his straighten arm as a blast was heard from a cannon. Naruto watched slowly as the cannonball was heading for his best friends.

He took out a kunai as he threw it in the direction the cannon will impact. Everyone watched as the cannonball neared Eren as his hand was heading for his mouth. Surprisingly the cannonball exploded in mid-attack as a flash of yellow also appeared. Smoke quickly appeared as everyone focused their eyes towards the backfire of the cannons attack.

After a couple of moments, the smoke cleared to see nothing but a prolonged looking knife was stabbed into the wall with strange letters on it.

"Order your men to fall back or they will be slaughtered." A calm yet demanding voice said behind Captain Weilman.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected individual threatening their lives and their commander with no remorse.

"Naruto that isn't necessary" A new voice said.

Naruto turned around with anger in his eyes as he took in the new individual.

"Commander Dot Pixis, order these men to stand down," Naruto commanded with an authorized voice.

Pixis gave Naruto an assuring smile, "Weilman do as he says." He said.

Many of the soldiers slowly took their hands off their blades as Weilman ordered the men on the wall to withdraw.

Naruto turned around as he ran towards his best friends. He saw as relief crossed their faces as they watched their blonde friend run over to them.

"He really saved us," Eren said before watching said blonde tackle Armin and Mikasa before heading for him. Dust covered their precious moment as they stayed in a group hug as tears of happiness covered their faces. Their interaction was quickly stopped as they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"I need to talk with three of you," Pixis said with a smile on his lips.

* * *

After the intense atmosphere settled down Armin proposed a risky plan to pixies. To use Eren titan's abilities to flung the wall with a huge boulder. Of course, this plan had many cons to it. What would we do if Eren can't lift the boulder or goes mad and kills everyone? Of course, if they did manage to fill the whole then they will be able to retake Trost. Naruto could easily form a seal in the hole which can prevent him from entering but what will happen to Eren? Eren had the ability to turn into a titan and can possibly bring a future to humanity.

Humanity needed light to bring them forward, someone with a strong desire to kill all titans. Eren will be that support of hope for everyone. As of right now, nobody trusted Eren, and most wanted him dead. What better way was to bring people to trust Eren then right now? Will they keep him alive or have him killed because they had no proof of Eren able to help them.

The plan was to draw the titans inside Trost to one side of the walls and Eren to cover the hole. Titans will be distracted by the constant fire of cannon while an elite team escorted Eren while in his titan form. He was a part of the elite handpicked by Pixis himself.

Right now many garrisons are loading up the cannon and bringing supplies to refill them. Many were worried and suspicious about Eren's power but nonetheless followed directions. Naruto was changing his blades when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Let me come with you." A firm voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Mikasa standing there with determination in her eyes.

"No." He answered before getting back to work.

She took a step in shock at the denial of her request.

"Why not!" She asked.

"Because we have more than enough to escort Eren." He answered.

"I can handle myself quite well!" She said in a whispered tone as anger swept into her.

"I'm already Eren's life, I can't have your life at risk too. Just stay with Ar-" He grabbed his cheek in surprise as a stinging feel soon followed.

"Stop treating me as if I can't protect myself! I took this path so I can protect the three of you and help humanity back to their feet. I'm not this useless girl anymore! Stop trying to protect me like if I can't kill a single titan!" She shouted angrily as she stormed off.

Naruto stared at her while she walked away as guilt soon consumed.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself. He was grateful that no one was standing nearby as they were able to see a commander get slapped.

"You're such an idiot," Armin said from behind him.

Naruto sent him a glare as he continued to change his kit.

"You know, she is right," Armin said which caused Naruto to pause before continuing, "You subconsciously try to protect us from danger even if you try to pretend. You were less hard on us during our training and always kept an eye on us." He said.

Naruto let out a sigh before he looked at Armin. "I'm sorry fo-"

"It's fine Naruto. Eren and I already talked about it and are quite grateful for your affection towards us. What you need to do is apologize to Mikasa and stop worrying so much about us. After all, we have yet to see oceans or deserts I read about." Armin said with a smile before he too walked away.

Naruto thought about what Armin said and quickly had to agree to what he said. He did go easier on them because of the connections he had with them. He looked around to see Eren speaking with Pixis.

"You are ready?" Ian said.

He checked his gear one last time before replying, "Yes." with determination in his eyes.

* * *

He heard constant shots from the cannon as they escorted Eren to the boulder. He looked to see many titans trying to climb the wall but fail because of the cannonball that will kill them. He looked to his left to see his girlfriend completely ignoring him. He didn't say anything as Mikasa joined their group but only confirmed for her to join them. He tried talking to her but she instantly gave him the cold shoulder which lowered his spirits.

They stopped on a rooftop as they now stood above the huge rock. "Eren, are you ready?" Naruto asked

"Hell yea!" Eren replied as he bit down on his hand.

Suddenly a lightning blast appeared where he was standing and dust filled the air. They waited patiently as the cloud disappeared and there stood a muscular 15-meter titan. They gasped at the sheer titan that was surprisingly not attacking them at the moment.

"Eren you ok?" Naruto asked as he landed on Eren's shoulder. Eren's titan looked at Naruto until suddenly it used its hand to squashed Naruto as if it was a fly. Naruto jumped backward as a surprising look appeared on his face. He watched as the titan swung his arm towards Mikasa and destroyed the floor she was standing on.

Mikasa used her grappling to dodge over the arm as she looked at Eren's titan in worry. "Eren! It's us!" Mikasa shouted as she once again dodged another attack.

The titan furiously glared as it watched its victims effortlessly dodge his attacks and let an ear-piercing roar. Alpha squad stared in horror as the titan seemed to attract other titans and some from walls.

"We need to leave now!" Rico shouted.

They watched as Eren's titan form took down more titan before falling down in exhaustion and stem raised from its injuries. Naruto grappled to another building as a titan rushed him from behind. He took Kubikiribōchō out and managed to attach himself to the titan's shoulders. He let out gas as it propelled him forward. He swung his sword and with a swift cut, blood soon squirted from the cut on its nape. He turned around to see his squad quickly getting overrun by a titan as a flare with a trail of red flew into the air.

They managed to regroup on a building surrounded by titans.

"Captain! We must retreat!" Rico shouted with her blades in her hands.

"We need to take Eren back first." Mikasa countered as Rico sent her a glare.

Naruto cut the titan's pieces as it tried to grab onto him.

"Captain!" Mitabi shouted.

"We will bring back Eren," Ian commanded.

"Why!" Rico shouted as she received a glare from Mikasa.

"He might be humanity's only way of defeating the titans. Ian answered.

Naruto watched as his squad argued with each other. Finally having enough he decided to clear the titans himself. He grappled onto a 10-meter titan and flew past it. He managed to turn around and grappled back on to his nape and with a cut. He continued on killing titans as he watched his squad also fight back. Suddenly his sword and he quickly formed a rasengan in his eyes and slammed it into a 9-meter titan.

Ian stared in amazement at Naruto's display of power. He stood still until a huge hand grabbed onto him. He tried escaping but only made the titan squeezed harder as he let out a painful scream. Naruto could only watch as his captain was eaten as a huge puddle of blood dripped down the titan's mouth. Suddenly the titan fell limp as Rico craved a perfect cut on its nape.

Another painful scream was heard from his right as Mitabi's body was bitten in half. He watched in despair as half of the alpha squad was wiped out. He heard a huge thump as Mikasa cut down another 11-meter titan. They regrouped back on the same building they first came on as Rico looked around in horror.

"T-they d-d-died!" Rico said before bursting into tears.

Naruto and Mikasa watched in sorrow as Rico broke down in front of them. Naruto let go of his blade as he approached Rico and bent down to her level. He was able to see tears falling from her eyes and hitting the ground as her eyes had craziness in them. He immediately wrapped his hands around her in a comforting way as she grabbed onto his shirt. He stood there as she poured her tears into his shirt which damped it a little.

heavy footsteps averted their eyes as they watched a boulder being carried throughout the city. They watched in amazement as Eren's titan also appeared under the boulder as it carried it towards the broken wall.

They turned back around to see their other blonde best friend land on the roof with them.

"Armin?" Mikasa asked in confusion.

"I managed to wake him up!" Armin said with a bright smile on his lips. Armin watched as Naruto consoled the girl currently in front of him. He watched and turned to look at Mikasa which had a jealous look in her eyes.

"Well, we can't waste time then. Let's go protect him until he can cover that damn hole!" Naruto said as he helped Rico back to her feet. The four grappled with the help of the building as they neared Eren.

They managed to successfully escort Eren as they had little trouble on the way there. They watched as Eren lifted the boulder slightly before slamming it down and dust covered the area. Soon the dust disappeared and Eren's titan sat behind the boulder not moving.

"Go recover him, I will clear the rest of the titan, Let's go, Rico," Naruto said as he disappeared alongside Rico.

Armin and Mikasa rushed over to the titan.

"How do we take him out?" Armin asked.

Mikasa raised her blades as she performed cuts on the titan's nape. Slowly but surely they were able to pull out half of Eren's body.

"I can't take him out! The flesh is stuck on him!" Armin shouted as he struggled to pull Eren.

Suddenly he flew backward with Eren in his hands as he landed on the ground. He opened his eyes to see two 10-meter titans grinning at him. He heard a gasp of surprise from Mikasa as the titans lunged for him. Strangely enough, the titan fell before they could reach him as a figure landed on the titan's back. another person landed on the other titan as he soon recognized him as Naruto.

"Took you long enough!" Naruto shouted. The figure looked at Naruto with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Levi!" Naruto continued.

* * *

**Shitty chapter will do better for the next one. Until later, stay safe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Back with another of Humanity's Savior. The story should be picking up a lot quicker from now on. Also, I decided to make an account on Ao3. If you like that website more then this one then check it out.**

**Username: Lofi_God**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Many bodies littered the ground. The battle of Trost has ended and it brought disaster. Naruto looked around as they were tasked to burn bodies to avoid another plague. He saw many of his students with defeated faces as they dumped the bodies of their friends. It brought him to shame as they were once under his guidance.

"You ok?" A voice said to him.

He looked to his right to see a very worried Armin looking at him. "Yeah." He said.

Nothing was said as they carried a body covered in a thin white blanket. They put the body on top of a wagon as more of them would take up space.

"Where's Eren?" Armin asked.

"The garrison took him and probably locked him up." He answered as they crouched and picked up another corpse.

"It's scary he can do that," Armin said as they carried the corpse to a wagon.

"Indeed." He answered.

Suddenly they heard two angry growls as they turned around to see two titans trapped. They watched as they were stuck in a box with a platform of wood and iron bars around it. The two titans had collars around it and many soldiers holding onto a leash connected to the collar. There stood a woman with a happy smile and actually spoke with the titans.

"Oh! We are going to become best friends!" She screamed out.

"Hange." She suddenly stopped as she looked at the person who called her.

"Ah, Naruto!"

"What is this?" Naruto said while pointing at the captured titans.

"Oh yes, this is Sonny and Bean! I found them and now we are best friends!" She said while swinging her arms in the air and the titans let out a whimper.

Naruto and Armin continued to watch as Hange talked with the struggling titans.

"She's a strange one," Naruto said as Armin nodded in agreement.

They continued to work until surprisingly they were called to attend a trial of Eren. They watched down a long hall until they stopped at two huge doors. Two soldiers were standing on each side as they stepped aside to let them in. He could see a pole in the middle of the room and chairs surrounding it. They looked around as people were already taking seats until they saw Mikasa.

It seemed they were also noticed as she sent them a wave with a smile. She then looked at Naruto and immediately stopped and tucked her arms below her chest and looked away.

"Looks like she is still pissed." He said.

"Well, maybe more annoyed. I talked with her a bit to calm her down. She seriously wanted to kick your balls so your welcome." Armin said with a cheeky smile.

"Hehe, thanks." Naruto cringed at that thought.

A door was opened up to see Eren shackled in chains and lead to the middle of the room. They took their spots next to Mikasa and continued to watch. Eren was then tied to the pole as a judge soon followed and took his seat. (A/N: We will know what happens. I'm skipping to the part where Levi starts being the shit out of Eren.)

"Go easy on him."

Suddenly a kick was sent towards Eren's head. Naruto watched as Levi assaulted Eren and many bruises and cuts appeared on his face. He turned to his left to see a pissed off Mikasa with evilness in her eyes. He instantly snaked his arm around her waist and held her back. She turned around shocked at the calmness on her boyfriend's face.

"Calm down and watch." He stated.

He felt her visibly relaxed as he slowly let her go and grabbed her hand. He looked forward to seeing Eren on the ground with blood flowing down his mouth and teeth on the ground. Levi ruthlessly grabbed Eren by his hair and lifted his head. He once again kicked him in the jaw as more blood flew from it. Levi put his foot on top of Eren's head and held him there.

'You know personally, I think nothing instills disciples like pain. You don't need a good talking-to. What you are in need of, boy is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in a perfect kicking position." Levi said before lifting his foot and sending more kicks to Eren. Eren let out a gasp of pain as more of Levi's kicks connected with his face.

Naruto watched as Levi gave Eren a good beat down. It was silent as they watched the scene unfold. Many on the garrison side had a dark look while watching..

"N-now hold on Levi." Said an officer from the garrison side.

"What is it?" Levi said.

What if he turns angry and turns into a titan."

Levi looks back at Eren's bloody face before kicking him once again, releasing a pain gasp from Eren.

"Don't be silly." Levi said as he grabbed Eren by his hair, "After all, you guys just want to dissect him,` don't you? He said. "During the time he was transformed, they say that Yaeger was able to kill 20 titans before falling down in exhaustion. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous. But I can still take him down with a problem. How many can you say the same? Before you format the beast, can you actually kill him?" He said.

Another voice suddenly spoke up.

"Sir, I have a proposition." The commander of the survey corps spoke up.

"Proceed."

Blah blah blah.

"Eren Yaeger will be closely supervised and if he should lose control?" The judge asked.

"I can definitely kill him if that were to happen. The only downside is that there is absolutely no middle ground." Levi said before looking at Naruto.

Naruto watched as he tightened his grip on Mikasa's hand as she stared darkly at Levi. Naruto looked at the judge as he was deep in thought.

"Then I have made my choice. Eren Yeager will be placed on Levi's squad and will proceed to show his worth during this Expedition Outside the walls. The case is now closed." The judge said.

Naruto watched as the room started becoming less filled with people. They unshackled Eren and were surprised to see steam rising from his bruises.

"Naruto."

He turned to his left to see Erwin calling him.

"I'll be right behind you guys, hold on." He said before rushing over to his commander.

"I want you to watch over Eren and report anything unusual. You are to collect any information about his power and report them back to Hange." He said.

"Yes sir!" Naruto salutes before rushing over to his friends.

He comes to a surprising scene of Eren's injuries to be fully healed.

"You are an idiot, you know that?!" Naruto said.

Eren lets a chuckle, "Yea yea whatever." Eren said.

Soon after they had managed to change Eren's clothes because of the blood. They traveled back home with Kurama joining them. They were on a dirt road as the sun was setting in the distance.

"It felt good. I had such amazing powers as if I was controlling a robot." Eren said with a smile.

"It scared me quite a bit," Armin said which caused them to laugh.

They were talking about their first mission and how it went. Armin apologized many times to Eren for letting him get eaten by a Titan.

"It's fine really Armin, you really think a titan can kill me!" Eren shouted while pointing at his chest.

Armin once again gave him a hesitant nod.

A peaceful atmosphere soon followed as footsteps against dirt was all they heard. They thought back to the crazy moments they experienced 3 days ago. Naruto looked to his side to see Mikasa hugging his arm. He smiled as he took in her scent and couldn't hope for anything better.

"Finally," Kurama said as a house came into view.

They all came inside to see nothing has changed since they left. Naruto took in the sight of his house. A living room, kitchen, bathroom, and one bedroom on the first floor. This house was a 2 story so it had stairs. Those stairs lead to 3 bedrooms and another bathroom.

"Damn I'm hungry!" Eren suddenly shouted, causing them to chuckle. Surprisingly Armin took up the job of the house's chef. Naruto thought back to when they first ate a meal from Armin. While it was quite nasty they still ate through it. Naruto walked inside his room and took a look around. While it wasn't every "Inviting" it had what he needed. Clothes, bed, books, and other stuff. He even had a picture of team 7 on one of his drawers.

He picked it up and silently stared at it. It was a picture when they first became a team. Sakura in the middle with a happy face. He was giving a glare towards Sasuke but he had his usual "cool" look. Kakashi had that look of "Why am I here" on his face. He released a smile as he thought back to his home. Tsunade, Ichiraku, his friends, and his team.

"I wonder how they're holding up?" He asked himself.

"Who?"

He turned around while hiding the picture behind him. He saw Mikasa behind him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh uhh, just some f-friends" He said.

"Really? Can I see?" Mikasa asked.

Naruto stayed silent as he handed her the picture. She had many emotions displayed on her face but ultimately it was a happy one.

"Who's this pinkie?" She sternly asked.

"Oh um, she was on my team. We became pretty good friends later on." He answered awkwardly.

He watched for any reaction until she looked away from him.

"W-what's wr-"

"Was she your girlfriend?" She suddenly asked while still looking away.

"W-what no!" He said.

He stepped closer to her and lifted her head by her chin softly, he was able to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Trust me, you have been my only girlfriend and I will always love you." He said with affection in his voice.

He watched as she looked him back in the eyes and a smile plastered on her face. He suddenly stifled up as her lips connected with his. He got out of his shock as he grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer. After a moment he started dominating their kissing session. He licked her lips in request to open her lips. She stiffened slightly but slowly opened her lips.

He instantly battled with her tongue as he touched every piece of the inside of her mouth. He heard a moan escape her which indicated he was doing his job right. After 2 minutes of constant make out, they slowed down. He opened his eyes to see her huffing slightly because of a lack of oxygen. She had a huge blush on her cheeks and a glowing look in her eyes. He debated with himself to continue or just stop but in the end lust and love came over him.

He kissed her one last time before attacking her neck. He heard her release a sudden gasp of shock and pleasure. He continued his effort as she let out small moans. He kept on sucking on her neck and noticed a tent forming in his pants. He also blushed at the sudden exposure of his horniness.

...

...

...

"DINNER'S READY!" They both jumped at the sudden voice outside their room. They watched as the doorknob swung open to see Eren standing behind it.

"Hurry up or else it's gonna become cold!" He asked then dashed away.

He looked at Mikasa to see her turned around in embarrassment. He released a sigh as he too looked around in embarrassment.

* * *

He sat down as a steaming bowl was set in front of him.

"Thank you, Armin." He said.

"No problem!" Armin responded.

He watched as Armin retreated back into the kitchen with a chef's outfit. He looked around the table to see a very hungry Eren devouring his food. He looked at Mikasa to see her slowly eating her food but avoiding him.

'I'm kicking his ass later!' He mentally shouted.

He picked up his wooden spoon and started also eating. He heard a chair being pulled back as Armin took a seat with Kurama on his head. He turned to his left to see Armin preparing himself and Kurama staring at him. He didn't look away as Kurama suddenly had a cunning look.

'Fuck he know!' He thought to himself, 'But how?' He asked himself.

He stared blankly at his food until a thought came to mind.

'That damn snout can smell the lust coming right off of me' He thought.

"What was that Naruto?" Armin asked.

"Oh uh, nothing." He responded while picking his spoon back up.

He sent a quick glance at Kurama to see that same smile looking right into his soul. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he kept looking around.

"Say Naruto, are you sick?" Armin suddenly asked him

"No, I'm good," Naruto answered.

"Good, because I heard weird noises coming upstairs," Armin said while looking at Naruto.

He looked to his right to see Mikasa hide her face even more. Eren looked like he was about to explode.

"I'm fine," He said.

"Good to know," Armin said.

Naruto's face suddenly darkened as Kurama kept looking at him.

"What a terrible day."

Hehe

* * *

**And done! I wanted to include the filter part to show more intimacy between Naruto and Mikasa. Hopefully, they don't become too awkward since they caught by um Eren but we don't know. Hopefully I did well on the little make-out session between Naruto and Mikasa. Until later, stay safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Back with another chapter of "Humanity's Savior".**

**This story has now caught up with the original story on FFN, chapter will now be released weekly!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Speaking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He sat silently as the chill breeze kissed against his body. He watched the sunrise and the stars disappear as time passed by. He swung his legs under and thought about his past life. His village, Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and much more. How are Kakashi and Sakura holding up since they left? So many questions but yet no answers.

"Hey, brat." A voice called out to him.

He looked down to see a man dressed similar to him, but had a garrison badge. He gave the uninvited visiter a small welcome smile

"Wassup old man," Naruto said.

"Nothing much, I'm guessing the rest of the brats are sleeping." He asked.

"Yea," Naruto answered. He watched the man as he started heading towards the house. Then suddenly a thought came to mind, "Hey! NO DRINKING ALLOWED HANNES!" He shouted.

"Eh whatever," Hannes replied with a wave of his hand.

Naruto watched as Hannes retreated back into his house. He was quite grateful for the man. He saved Mikasa and Eren from being eaten by a titan. While he loathes the man when he was younger. He came to admire the man for his commitment after the fall of Wall Maria. He perked up when he heard a loud scream coming from his house.

'Sounds like Mikasa.' He thought as he appeared in front of the door. He swung the door and hurried to the sudden shouts.

"You dumbass! Get out!"

He came to the scene of Hannes getting kicked out from Mikasa's room and a shoe thrown right at his head.

"OW!" Hannes said whiling rubbing the spot the shoe hit, "I thought this was the bathroom! I'm sorry!" Hannes said with a panic look on his face. Soon enough the door slammed closed and silence followed. Naruto watched as Eren and Armin stuck their heads from their room in enjoyment. Naruto chuckled at Hannes's misfortunate. "It's the door behind you." He said while pointing a finger at another door.

"T-thanks," Hannes said, walking into the bathroom.

"Well, that was wild," Armin commented.

Eren nodded in agreement as they went back into their room. He walked over to the throne shoe and picked it up. He softly tapped on Mikasa's door with his joints.

"It's Naruto." He called out. He slowly turns the doorknob when an unease feeling crept into him. He was able to peak into the door until an object hit him right in his head.

"I didn't say to enter!" Mikasa shouted.

Naruto fell down in surprise as the door once again shut closed. He looked to his right to see the other pair of shoes next to him. He softly rubbed the red spot on his head.

"Geez, Just trying to help out." He whispered to himself.

"What a dumbass."

He turned to his right to see Eren's door quickly closed. He glared hard at the door as if it was his enemy.

* * *

They came to a clearing with a nice medium-size house. The floor was covered with freshly kept grass. They saw a table and a well nearby, they spotted at least 4 people sitting down.

"Were here," Naruto said.

They walked closer to the table and Naruto was able to identify the people.

'Levi, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Olou, and Hange.' He said.

They stopped in front of the table as a tense atmosphere covered them. No words were spoken as they seemed to stare at each other.

"So you can transform into a titan?" Olou asked with a suspicious look.

"What's the matter with you?" Eren asked, quite angry.

Naruto watched as Eren and Olou soon broke into an argument. He looked to his right to see Levi tiredly listening as well.

"Olou c-calm down!" Petra suddenly shouted.

Olou looked over to Petra with a frustrated face but nonetheless kept quiet.

"As I was saying, we are here to train Eren in his unusual power. While it is a huge risk it can also be a huge reward, right Hange?!" An annoyed Levi said.

"Hm right right!" Hange said while excitedly inspecting Eren.

"Well, Hange?" Levi asked.

"Hm, we can start today right?" Hange asked.

"Yes, we can.

(Later)

"Make sure you take care of him." Naruto worriedly said.

"Don't worry we'll do our best," Levi reassured.

It was their first day and it didn't go too well. Surprising Eren wasn't able to transform. After an argument broke out unexpectedly Eren transformed into a titan. The special operation squad wanted to kill Eren but luckily Levi calmed them down. Eren managed to change their perspective about him and later apologized to him.

Naruto, Mikasa, and Armin decided to stay and oversee Eren's training. They left Hannes back home but they are to head back by tomorrow. He was sitting outside enjoying the silent night and cool breeze. He thought back to Mikasa. He loved her but yet they haven't don't anything date-worthy. He was told that couples go on romantic dates or simply take time together. While they are living in a crisis but shouldn't they go out? She should date someone who can take her somewhere she would enjoy. Someone who can fill her boredness with fun. What would happen if he couldn't return? She was already threatened by Sasuke to be made into a baby machine for his clan. He clenched his fist as he thought back to that moment.

His ears perked up when he heard distant footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Mikasa walking her way towards him. He gave her a warm smile to which she returned.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?" Naruto asked.

"I could say the same," Mikasa remarked back.

Silence soon followed as Mikasa sat next to Naruto and leaned her head on his shoulder. He stared into the distance as thoughts soon flooded his brain. He peeked at his left to see Mikasa staring right into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked with a worried tone.

He looked away as he reasoned with himself. "I'm worried about my friends." He stated.

"Have you thought of any way to return back?" Mikasa asked.

"I have been working with some seals but it has massive drawbacks. Such as chakra, time, and it can possibly send me somewhere else." He answered.

He frowned slightly as he was able to see Mikasa still staring at him.

"Is there anything else troubling you?" She asked

He stayed silent until he spoke back up, "About us." he said. He looked back to see the pain in her eyes, "I'm not good boyfriend material. A good boyfriend would have taken you somewhere nice or enjoyable. I left you guys for 3 years and never said a word. Then there's Sasuke, he wants to take you and breed you for his clan. I shouldn't put you in this danger. How do I know if I can return here after going home?" He said.

Nothing was said until he widened his eyes at the sudden added weight to his lap. He looked to see Mikasa staring at him with tears strolling down her face.

"I can care less if we go on dates! All I want is to be by your side and to not never leave you. That idiot Sasuke can die for all I care! I have never been happier when I saw you again. You yourself bring enjoyment to my life and not one can replace that! I love you Naruto!" She shouted out with more tears falling down and wetting his shirt.

He brought around her waist and pulled her closer. He laid his head on her upper chest as he slowly regretted his words.

"I'm s-sorry."

A comfortable silence followed as she played with his soft blonde hair. They stayed embraced as their body gave each other warmth. He looked to see Mikasa having him a comforting smile. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. They stayed engrossed until Naruto fell backward slowly, still engaging with their kiss.

He strengthened the grip on her waist and brought her closer. He licked her lips to ask for permission to explore her mouth. He felt her lips slowly depart from each other granting his wish. He heard her release a soft moan which made him increase his efforts. His hands twitched a little bit before lowering themselves, successfully landed on her rear end.

She picked up her head from shock and had a massive blush on her face. Naruto watched as she turned her head in discomfort?

"I'm sorry I got- "

"It's f-fine."

He once again laid his hands and softly rubbed her rather developed ass. Her blush seemed to brighten even redder and let out a moan. Before she could make another sound he captured her lips with his.

After minutes of making out, they finally separated. A string of splits connected from their lips, signaling from their recent session. Their eyes filled with love and desire for each other. They each had a smile on their lips as they stared into each other's eyes. subconsciously they leaned forward and made their forehead connect with each other. They stayed silent as they took in each other's presence and continued to release hormones of young love.

* * *

They watched as the dust of the cloud disappeared. There standing in all its glory was Eren's titan. It was quite muscular compared to other titans, proven by carrying a boulder quite big. They were running drills of basic balance and controlling their limbs more proficiently. Surprisingly Eren couldn't control his titan good while in control of his emotions. Hange had him balancing on one leg and repeating for his other leg.

With a loud thump, Eren fell to the ground which caused dust to rise. Hange currently noted on a paper quite excitedly, while everyone simply watched. They watched in enjoyment as Eren struggled to stand up but succeed in the end.

"Well, this is exciting."

Naruto looked to his right to see Mikasa sitting between his legs. She leaned back as he took in her heavenly scent.

"Oh yea, he looks like an oversized baby." He commented, causing her to giggle.

(Two weeks later)

"Come on Eren!"

Naruto was currently swinging through a forest. There were variations going through the trees because of a large titan chasing him. He aims his handle and squeezes the trigger. A grapple came out flying and struck into a tree. He released gas from the canisters on his back causing him to turn right. He looked behind to see a huge hand miss him by inches.

"Too slow!" He called out, Causing the titan to blow steam from his nose from annoyance. He landed on the tree as he watched the titan become even faster.

"Oh shit!"

He jumped with support from the tree. With swift balance, he landed on the titan's forearm and quickly started running up its arm. He gripped onto his blades and grappled onto Eren's forehead. Using gas and chakra to quicken his speed, he swung but only missed the titan's eyes by centimeters. He was now behind the titan while mid-air. He attached himself to his back and sped forward. He widened his eyes in shock as Eren did a 360-degree turn and slapped him away like a fly. He crossed his arms in front of him and supplied it with chakra to lessen the blow.

He winced in pain as he went through 3 trees before coming to a stop. He looked at his arm to see it was broken by the force of the slap. He was able to hear distance shouts in the distance. He looked to his left to see an emotionless Levi coming towards him.

"You're an idiot," Levi stated casually.

"Whatever! Let's head back, I should be fine by tomorrow." Naruto said with a scowl.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you okay!?" A worried Eren shouted.

Naruto looked up to see Eren staring down with a worried look. He looked forward to seeing a fallen titan which was Eren's titan.

"Yes I'm fine, Let's report back with Hange!" He shouted back. He watched as Eren nodded but still not satisfied with his answer.

They dropped down to the ground as they saw Hange waiting for them. She seemed to spot them as a smile appeared on her lips.

"So how did it go?" She asked, quite thrilled.

"Everything went as usual until Eren overestimated his strength and slapped Naruto into 3 trees before he came to a stop. Probably because Naruto kept on provoking him" Levi said.

"Seems like we still need to control your strength." She stated.

"And you." She said, now looking at Naruto. "That's karma for doing such a thing. Go inside and patch yourself up." She said while rubbing her forehead.

he opened the door to see Armin, who is currently in the kitchen. "What happened to you?!" Armin asked with a shocked face.

"Eren slapped me away with his titan form," Naruto answered.

"Do you need help?!" Armin asked, now standing in front of Naruto.

"Nah I'm, I just need rest and some pills for the pain," Naruto said, dismissing his help.

"There should be one in the restroom, behind the mirror."

"Thanks," Naruto said before heading towards the restroom. He walked into the restroom and opened the mirror. He quickly scanned the mirror in case he could spot it. After a moment or two, he went through each item.

"Ah finally!" He said while taking out a bottle filled with pills.

He bumped it against his palm until a single pill fell. He quickly swallowed before putting the bottle back. He walked out and headed straight for the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, widening his eyes at seeing many of his students.

"Naruto!" Connie shouted out causing everyone to look at him.

Some of the 104th training corps managed to find and wanted to spend time with them. Not to his surprise, Armin was the one to invite them over. They had an enjoyable dinner and had a great talk. They talked about what they have been up to. much to his shock, Annie also showed up.

"You know," He said, getting the attention of Annie, "I didn't think you would even show up." He remarked with a smirk.

She simply stared at him with emotionlessly eyes until she smirked slightly. "Why am I not surprised that you broke your arm?" She countered back.

He let out a small chuckle because of her counter.

"Maybe you are just here to ask for extra training?" Naruto said.

She looked away with a cocky look but had a small blush under her eyes. "Don't worry just come over and I will show you a thing or two." He said.

He received a nod until he felt death upon him. He started sweating as he looked around the room. 'Feel like I'm about to be kicked in the balls.' He thought as his hands started shaking. His eyes stopped and he stopped breathing. He saw Mikasa and her eyes were being covered by her hair. She simply stood there while looking at him. He watched as she raised her head and an evil grin was plastered on her lips.

'Well, shit.'

* * *

**Annnnnnd done! There should one more arc for Eren's training before we finally get to leave the walls! I'm quite interested to make Annie and Mikasa a rivalry, not for Naruto. I was always interested in seeing who would win if they fought so maybe we will see that ;) Until later, stay safe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! Back another chapter of Humanity's savior. This will be the last arc of Eren training before they leave the walls.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Annie confusedly asked.

"You'll see," Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Annie to see a grumpy look on her because of his answer. He looked back down and continued to draw seals on a small piece of paper. After a couple of minutes of constant drawing, he stood up.

"Finish." He said, "Now I need to stick these papers on your arms, legs, and torso." Naruto said while flipping the paper in his hand.

"Why?" Annie asked while attentively looking at the seals.

"These seals are like weights, 50 pounds each in particular," Naruto answered, now standing in front of Annie.

"Take off your jacket."

"Uh, what?"

"I need to apply these onto your skin. These seals need physical contact with the muscles in order to work properly unless you want your jacket to weigh 150 pounds." Naruto explained.

Soon enough Annie had her hood sweater and jacket in her hand. Naruto looked at her new appearance, changed into a basic muscle shirt and dark gray pants Naruto carefully measured the seal before applying it on her bicep and tricep. He repeated the same action with her other arm. He took a step back and watched as her arms seemed to drop to her sides quite fast.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Annie said while slowly flexing her arms in discomfort.

"Good, I need to put one on your torso," Naruto said.

"Fine."

Naruto watched as Annie lifted her muscle shirt just enough to expose her muscular 6 pack. Naruto carefully placed the seal on her torso before performing a rat seal. He examined Annie's body and slowly dropped a couple of inches.

"Now, last is for your legs."

He waited patiently as Annie rolled her pants up until her calves were exposed. He proceeded to apply both seals on her toned calves and managed to catch her before she fell.

"Are you still fine?" He said with a smirk.

He chuckled slightly as her expression turned into a hateful one. "Now try walking around so you get used to the seals. When you finally feel comfortable with the seals then start jogging." He said.

He smiled fondly as he felt glares sent at his back. He chuckled slightly as he remembered the first he experienced those seals by Ero-sennin.

(Later)

Naruto watched as Annie was now picking up the pace. She was sweating profusely but nonetheless kept on jogging.

"That's enough for right now!" He called out, causing her to stop, "Start performing flexibility exercises, then mediate." He commended.

She nodded before continuing her drills.

Soon after she finished her drills he approached her with a cloth in his hand. "blindfold yourself with this." He said.

She sent him a confusing look but followed his instructions.

"For the next two weeks, you are to be blindfolded while off duty. This will enhance your instincts and hearing in order to dodge more effectiveness. For now, I will move and you are to point in my direction. If you guess correctly then I will make the drill harder. If you guess wrong then you are forced to dodge my attacks." He said.

She gave him a stern look but proceeded to tie the cloth tightly around her head, effectivity blinding her.

'First I will do 5 feet, 10 feet, and so on.' Naruto thought as he relocated himself. He didn't try to conceal his footsteps as it would be impossible for her to find him. He stood in front of her slightly to her left. He nodded as she perfectly pointed at him.

"Correct."

He repeated the same action 10 times until he walked 10 feet away from her. "I moved back 5 feet so it should be harder to locate me."

He walked in front of her and stopped. He saw as she pointed right where he was. He then walked to his right then left and stopped. He watched as she pointed at the spot he would have been if he didn't walk to the left.

"Incorrect."

He appeared behind and pushed her slightly with his palm. "Pay close attention to anything around you. I managed to get behind you and you still thought I was in front you." He said.

They repeated the same drill until she was able to get an average score on 10 feet radius.

(1 Week Later)

"Follow my movement, copy them," Naruto said as he stood in front of Annie. He was currently training her to read his movements. He pulled back his right arm which touched his chest, she followed along. He repeated to get in a striking position until Annie was able to successfully copy his movements.

"Good, you should now be able to determine the amount of power I put in my strikes. Using your hearing is important to predict where the attacker will attack and how strong. If the enemy moves fast, you move fast; If the enemy moves slow, you move slow; If the enemy does not move, you do not move; and finally, if the enemy moves slightly, you move first. " He explained getting a firm nod from Annie.

He sent a punch aimed towards her head. He watched as she swiftly dodged the punch and was now on his right side. She grabbed his arm from below and above his elbow and brought it down with force. She stopped centimeters from his elbow which would have broken it in a way it shouldn't bend.

"Decent move for anyone who is weaker than you. You overextended yourself quite a bit. If your opponent was able to read then it could have easily countered your attack. Don't spend so much energy on such a risky attack, be fast and strong." He said.

They continued to train until it was close to dark. With a flash, he was able to teleport her to her home in Wall Sina. With another flash, he came to a scene of Hange writing down a report of today's training.

"How's he doing?" He asked as he peeked over Hange's shoulder into her notebook.

"So far so good, he seems to be comfortable in his new body. He can perform the martial arts that were taught to him in his training days." Hange answered.

Naruto looked away in thought. 'Ah yes, he would ask Annie for training, wouldn't he? She was quite ruthless from what he saw when they would train.' He thought.

He also managed to train Armin and Mikasa while Annie taught Eren. While they probably wouldn't need it, it's best to be ready than not to be. He thought back to those days and still couldn't get this idea out of his head.

The armor titan or the colossal titan once again disappeared without a trace. He gave his concern to Levi and Hange but they were also in the same boat as him. Levi was present during the battle until the end and Hange only came after the battle.

"Say." he said getting the attention of Hange, "Whenever Eren would transform a bolt of lightning would occur." He said while thinking deeply for answers.

"Rightttt?" Hange said confusedly not getting at Naruto's question.

"Somehow the colossal titan appeared next to the walls without no one seeing it despite its size. A bolt of lightning similar to Eren's also struck where it stood when it appeared, as well for the armored titan. Normal titans don't just teleport, how do we know if Eren is the only human who can transform into a titan?" He asked, now looking at Hange's shocked eyes.

"That would mean that there are other humans trying to kill humanity?!" Hange stood up in shock.

"They also appeared when most of the survey corps were out on an expedition. There's a chance that we have an intruder among the ranks." Naruto said.

He watched as she wrote down notes quite fast without care of her handwriting. He remembered back when he fought the titan. They clearly had a way to think since they went straight for the walls and disappeared. There are two more titans shifters other than Eren, so two spies in the ranks. It clearly wouldn't be a woman since they were both males from what he saw.

'Maybe Kurama has a scent on the colossal titan?' Naruto thought.

"I will report this to Erwin!" Hange suddenly spoke up causing Naruto to stop his thinking.

He nodded and watched her runoff in the direction of HQ.

Who would it be?

"We need to find this intruder before they could perform another attack," Naruto said.

"How sure are you about this?" Erwin asked with a stern face.

"And you are saying this Sasuke guy can be working with them?" Levi asked.

"Yes, he had appeared twice when Wall Maria fell and attacked on Trost."

"Who is this Sasuke guy?" Hange asked.

He took a deep breath before he continued to explain his past life.

"From there we were sucked into a wormhole which ended up here. He will do anything to head back home or possibly conquer this world as his own.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Erwin asked.

"You both knew about this?!" Hange asked.

Both Levi and Erwin proceed to nod to her question.

"We are in the unknown, while our enemies have information on us we have nothing on them. If we proceed with plans it can backfire on us quite bad. Sasuke is probably only working with them because they might have a common enemy. We know Naruto is an enemy but there must be a reason why they sided with him. The only best option we have right now is to wait and see what they do." Levi said as he too was in deep thought.

"Do you think they had a hand in killing Sonny and bean?" Hange asked.

"Most likely, it seems they don't want us learning about the titans as well." Erwin said, "We need to head towards Shiganshina District and get into that basement. That is our only hope of knowing about these walls and the titans. We will leave the walls in a week in order to achieve such information. If our information is right then they will go after Eren to get his titan." He said.

We don't know if there are more that can transform into a titan but we need to bait them. Erwin, I'm assured you can come up with a plan?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod in return.

"And if this doesn't work out?" Levi asked.

"They will take Eren and Sasuke will come to kill me."

* * *

**Annnd done! The next chapter(s) will be about the 57th expedition outside the walls. I found it quite interesting to make Naruto and Annie have a bond so we will see that. Until later, stay safe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! Back with another chapter of Humanity's Savior! This is a new arc of when the survey corps go out the walls. Naruto will finally get to his show his true power in this chapter so stay tuned!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a serious atmosphere surrounding the survey corps. Today was the day that would adventure outside the walls, and possibly never come back. They slightly cringed at the loud bangs coming from on top of the walls. They were currently waiting for any titans to be cleared to leave safely. Naruto looked at the many recruits that were shaking. Erwin decided to bring recruits that were taught a formation called the Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation.

In this formation, the Survey Corps soldiers on horseback would be spread across a great distance in a semicircular form divided into multiple columns. Recruits would be trusted with communications and spare horse maintenance. With this strategy, Scouts at the front of the formation would warn the formation of approaching Titans with red or black signal flares, depending on whether it is a common Titan or an Abnormal, respectively. Upon seeing the flare, the command group at the front of the formation would fire a green flare in the new direction to avoid contact with the Titan sighted.

Levi squad along with Him would be placed in the rear center, the most secured spot of the formation. The night before Erwin took them and a few soldiers from 104th training corps a secret. He had told them the true intention of the plans to lure the titans and hopefully kill them. Armin would be positioned at the upright flank of the formation. Mikasa would be put in the second ring on the left.

"You excited Eren?" He asked.

He watched as Eren's face turned into a thrilling one, "I can't wait!" He shouted.

He chuckled slightly at his reaction and saw Mikasa and Armin walking towards them.

"You ready?" He asked

"Yes," Mikasa said with more of a serious tone.

"What about you Armin?"

"Well, not exactly happy but I can't wait to be outside these walls again," Armin responded.

He gave him a nod at his answer and couldn't hope to not worry. Armin would be placed in the most dangerous spot out of the 4 of them. He has the highest chance of countering a titan. Soon enough the gate seemed to open as hopped back on their horses. He once again looked around to see many of his previous students looking at him for comfort.

He closed his eyes as he took in the scent around him. He flashed them a bright smile and a thumbs up before leaving the walls. They rode in a straight line until each group started spacing from the center. He gave Armin a goodbye and a wave before he too disappeared among the people. After a couple of minutes, the 3rd ring started to separate and go into their groups. He looked to his left to see Mikasa there. He started to grow worried at the possible danger she could be in.

"You better come back safe and in one piece." He said in a quiet voice, enough for her to hear.

She sent him a small smile before closing the gap between their horses.

"I'll come back don't worry, I love you." She said before leaning in to give him a light kiss.

"I love you too." He replied as her back was the only he saw before she disappeared.

"Hey now, don't get too excited!" Eren suddenly said, gabbing his elbow in his ribs.

"Whatever whatever!" He said, looking away as a blush appeared on his face.

"Pay attention!" Levi said, smacking both Eren and Naruto's head.

They both sent him a glare before returning to a more serious demeanor. Everything was going as planned, managing to avoid any titans as more flares were shot into the air. Naruto looked around as a weird feeling crept into his heart.

'If they take the bait then Sasuke will appear. Erwin had spread information about Eren's position and hopefully, that would manage to bait the spy. The titan will mostly appear from where Armin is at which worries him.

"I can't sense anything as of right now." A voice said from behind.

He straightened himself comfortably as something was crawling under his clothes. Once the small creature found an exit a ball of red hair appeared.

"Stay on guard Kurama, we don't know when they will attack." He said, receiving a grin from his friend.

He looked up at the sky as another flare came from the right, causing the formation to go left. Suddenly a dark color flare flew into the air meaning a titan had appeared. More black flares were shot in the sky to notify the center and left side. Once again another dark flare was shot Into the air by the group next to them.

'He managed to run through the outer ring and is heading towards the middle. But why? It seems the information did manage to fool the titan but why was it heading over here? Did someone find out the true position of Eren?

"Levi, it's coming over here." He said causing Levi's squad to stiffen up. Surprisingly a green flare was shot from the center of the formation to the left, meaning to turn that way. Why is Erwin making us turn? Nonetheless, they followed as so did the rest of the survey corps. Another black flare was shot at the 2nd rind. The ground suddenly started to shake as something huge was coming their way.

"Behind you!" Kurama said.

He looked behind him to see a 14-meter titan sprinting towards them. He widened his eyes as he took in the appearance of the titan. It was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes, quite muscular too. They looked at each other before she looked towards Levi's squad. He looked forward to seeing a forest in front of them. Is this Erwin's plan? To lure the titan into the forest?

He started to form a rasengan in his hand until he added wind nature chakra into it. He heard a gasp of amazement from the rest of his squad but chose to ignore them. 'I will take her out with this.' He said, his eyes turning into a serious look. He pulled back and swung forward with all his might. He watched as the female titan eyes widened but suddenly a black portal appeared and sucked it up

"He's here."

He instantly jumped off his horse as an explosion blew up his horse which was meant for him. He dispelled a shadow clone as senjutsu powered his body.

"No more playing around Naruto!" Sasuke said as he appeared from the explosion. He pushed chakra to the bottom of his feet as a strong gust of winds attacks him. "Seems like he wants to go all out." He said with a smirk, dropping his clock in the process.

"Let's dance with him!" Kurama said as he started to expand in size.

He opened his eyes as he now stood on top of Kurama's full size. He glared harshly at his opponent's susanoo. He averted his eyes to the female titan that managed to slip past them.

"Be safe Eren, Mikasa, Armin." He said to himself.

He turned his gaze back to Sasuke and saw him charging up a lighting arrow from his bow.

"Kurama."

"I'm on it!"

A massive amount of chakra started to form in front of Kurama. He watched as Kurama formed a tailed beast ball. Simuantily both attacks were released and crashed into each other. He covered his eyes as debris seemed to fly past him and dust arising from the attack

"We are not down yet!" Kurama said as he let out a loud roar.

* * *

"Mikasa and Armin watched in amazement at Kurama's true size. "He must be 40 meters taller than the colossal titan!" She shouted.

"Is that Sasuke?" Armin asked, also surprised by the huge armor creature that Naruto was currently fighting.

"Yes, We need to go over there and help Naruto!" Mikasa said.

"Wait no! We are to stay outside the forest by Erwin's orders!" Armin shouted.

"We need to help Naruto!" Mikasa said back with a stern look.

"Do you think we can help him?! Look at them then look at us, it's better if we wait it out!" Armin shouted back, Mikasa looked back at Naruto before nodding at Armin's words and getting back to position.

(Levi's Squad)

"Is Naruto going to be okay!?" Eren asked, looking back at where they entered through.

"Yes but right now we need to worry about more important matters!" Eren shouted back, looking at the female titan that was chasing them.

They continued to run on their horses deeper into the forest. Eren's face turned into an angry one as more soldiers tried to stop the titan but failed, resulting in their deaths.

'I can turn into a titan and stop her!' Eren thought as more shouts of pain filled his ears.

He clenched his fist as he thought about it more. It was his fault that people were dying! Flashes of his mother getting eaten by a titan collided with his thinking process. 'It's the same as before!' He thought as another distant scream was heard. He looked at his thumb in debating if he should transform into a titan.

"Eren!"

He looked up to the voice called to see Levi giving him a stern look.

"Wait it out or turn into a titan. The final answer is up to you, put your trust into us or yourself." Levi said.

Eren once again looked behind to see the female titan slowly catching up to them. He looked forward as he suppressed the scream of those who tried stalling her.

(Naruto)

Naruto glared at his teammate with hatred in his eyes. It's been a while since the female titan had chased after Levi's squad but he had faith that they were okay. He ducked under a punch and tried to sweep Sasuke's susanoo's legs but he flew over it. He sent 2 tails to strike Sasuke in the face but he blocked his arms. Seizing the opportunity, Kurama charged up a bijuu bomb and effectively hit Sasuke in the chest.

He watched as the susanoo was sent flying back but was able to rebalance itself. He widened his eyes in shock as he crossed his arms in front of him.

'How did he get behind me'?! He thought to himself, managing just in time to block a kick. He looked over to the susuno to see another Sasuke still inside. He threw 4 kunai around in a square-like formation. With a single seal, they all glowed up as a red wall appeared. At that moment, Sasuke appeared with a chidori and struck the wall. He watched as the chidori was absorbed into the seal, making it glow before returning to its original color.

"Are you scared Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from outside the wall.

He choose not to answer his enemy as he sends a kunai towards Sasuke's direction. He saw Sasuke dodge the kunai before sending a chuckle at his poor effort. With a flash, he was gone and reappeared behind the unaware Uchiha. He formed a massive rasengan in his hand before plunging it into Sasuke's back. He heard a grunt of pain before Sasuke's figure became distorted and now his previous kunai was in his place.

"Loser."

He heard Sasuke's signature attack right behind him but didn't panic. Instantly the ground started to break as Naruto's clone jumped up from the cracks. In his hand was a rasengan powered up by senjutsu. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear until he held out his unoccupied hand.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Naruto's clone dispersed in a smoke and the real Naruto was sent back flying. He hit the ground many times before he could rebalance himself

"Of course he has that!" Naruto said to himself, remembering his fight against pain.

He looked to his left to see Kurama fighting Sasuke's susanoo but it seems like he is winning. A poof of smoke appeared next to him but there was no clone.

'I will send this blood clone over to Eren.' He thought.

"I'm still here!" He averted his attention back to Sasuke.

They engaged in a taijutsu fight but with Naruto's senjutsu's powers, he was at an advantage. Every time he would start to overwhelm Sasuke with his taijutsu he would just blow him away.

'Those damn eyes!' He said as he pierced into Sasuke's eyes. The wind would push Sasuke's hair revealing his prized possession, the rinnegan. He was able to tell Sasuke was breathing hard. He had sweat going down his face and crunching over slightly.

"Those rinnegan powers take a lot of chakra." He shouted out. Sasuke's eyes hardened at his words, proving his statement was right. 'If I keep overwhelming him then it should tire him out.' He thought as he rushed Sasuke.

He had to do many feints seeing as how the sharingan can predict his attacks. He quickly overwhelmed him until he brought his hands outwards. He prepared to be thrown backward but surprisingly, he was getting closer to Sasuke. He looked around to see if any of his kunai's were around but they were gone.

'Shit!'

He grunted in pain as a blade of black fire stabbed him through the stomach. He enlarged his arms and tried hitting Sasuke but failed. He was stopped short as another clone appeared behind him and blew a large fireball at him. He looked in front of him again as Sasuke hand pointed at him with his fingers extended. He tried moving but the amaterasu flame wrapped around, also burning him in the process. He sent senjutsu chakra to enforce his body with a hardening ability.

BOOOM!

Naruto took the full brunt of Sasuke's attacks but nonetheless was still in fighting conditions. He looked down at his shoulder to see a 3-inch hole. He also had burns on his backside but felt them rapidly healing. Suddenly a lightning bolt appeared from within the forest. He looked in shock as an ear-piercing scream filling everyone's ears.

"ROARRRRR"

'That has to be Eren! Is he fighting the female titan? I need to go help him but Sasuke won't let me!' He thought, looking back at Sasuke.

"I met Kakashi and Sakura." Sasuke suddenly said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"They tried to reason with me but sooner or later they will run out of time. I plan on capturing you just so you can watch them slowly die!" Sasuke burst into a laugh

Naruto watched as Sasuke let out a crazy laugh. How was he able to get back to their world? Naruto brian started to rack up my ideas until it came to one conclusion, the rinnegan! Kayugya was able to travel dimension as well with her rinnegan.

'I need to end him right here!' Naruto thought as his face turned more serious.

He blitzes forward at amazing speed. He took out two kunai and proceeded to fight with Sasuke. Sparks and sounds of metal colliding were heard. Only the distorted images of two ninjas were left of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke skidded back while forming hand seals. A huge vicious flame dragon came out from Sasuke's eyes. Soon after black flames covered the dragon making it more dangerous and hot. It let out a roar before charging at Naruto.

Naruto formed a rasengan before adding lava release to it. The rasengan itself turned into a lava ball and the blades started to emit steam. He threw towards the dragon which crashed mid-air. His attack slowly started to show its dominance and outright destroyed the dragon. He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened before holding out his arm and absorbing it.

'I got you now!' Naruto thought in excitement. He proceeds to throw two smoke bombs which blinded Sasuke from Naruto's position.

'What is that loser doing?' Sasuke thought as a normal rasengan-shuriken broke through the smoke. He held out his arm in order to once again absorb it to give him chakra. Suddenly the shuriken turned into a clone and tackled him. Instantly he teleported with a rock and watched as the original flew over the smoke with a rasengan-shuriken in his hand. Sasuke watched confusedly as Naruto sent the attacks towards his own clone.

'Heh, I got you!' Naruto's clone said as a seal on Sasuke's back glowed. The clone replaced himself with the original attacks and Sasuke reversed teleported back to his old spot.

"Gah!" Blood came out of Sasuke's mouth as the shuriken hit him right in the chest. Naruto let out a victorious smile as his attack did its job. A dust cloud formed by Sasuke's body as Naruto waited.

"To think this loser(cough) outplayed me." Sasuke managed to say before falling onto one of his knees. Sasuke's rinnegan seemed to glow and a portal appeared in front of him.

"I will kill you next time!" Sasuke final words before he disappeared along with the portal.

Naruto looked to his left as Sasuke's clone was long defeated and Kurama was gone, with a flash he was gone.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes slightly widened in fear as a flash appeared directly behind her. Two arms wrapped around her waist and the person's head laid on her shoulder

"I'm back."

Mikasa smiled as she was able to recognize the voice as Naruto. She looked to her left to see Naruto's tired face resting on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worries lance in his words

"Yes, I'm fine," Mikasa responded, her smile widening even more at his affection.

"Good, where are Armin and Eren?" Naruto asked.

"Armin is fine. Eren had a brawl with the female titan and soon passed out." She responded.

"Good..."

She looked at Naruto's face again to see he had passed out.

"I'm happy you made it back..." She said, tugging on the rope a little bit so the horse can move smoother.

* * *

**Annnnnd done! I won't post another chapter for at least 3 weeks, sorry! I'm on vacation and simply won't have enough time to write, so sorry! Sorry for the crappy fight between Naruto and Sasuke, It was quite rushed because of my future plans in real life, will do better next time. Until later, stay safe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! Once this chapter is uploaded I should be back home. Uploads will now be weekly from here on out.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

He felt like shit right now. He grunted in pain because of his various injuries. 'Where am I?' He thought. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was blurriness.

"So you're finally awake."

He looked around to see a dim light on top of a table. He saw a figure sitting down next to the table with a cup in hand.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We are about 20 miles away from the city." The man answered.

He blinked several times to try to regain his sight. He looked at his own body to see it wrapped in many bandages. Many of the bandages were soaked with dry blood. He closed his eyes repeatedly before he was able to see far enough.

"Did we get him?" He asked.

"No, it seems like they knew we were coming. They gave false information to the new recruits but it was not true. She was able to get him but was stopped by two people." The man answered, taking a sip from his cup.

"Who?"

"Mikasa and Levi Ackerman."

He clenched his fist in anger. He wasn't able to kill him and was completely outplayed.

"You look like shit." The man commented.

"Shut up! Next time I see that idiot I will kill him!" He shouted.

"Hm, we will see about that." The man said, pushing back his round glasses into a more comfortable position.

* * *

"Why can't we attack back!" Eren shouted in frustration

"Because we know nothing about them still. You need to calm down and think first." Erwin said.

"So everyone who died out there was for nothing!? We are just simply going to wait until they come back and kill more of us? Is that what you want, to watch more of your men to die because of your choice?" Eren shouted.

"Eren calm down!" Naruto said, causing Eren to become madder.

"Shut up! You weren't there were you? You were battling out with your 'friend' and yet you can't do that!"

Naruto instantly appeared in front of Eren and held him up by his collar, "Take that back!"

"G-guys calm down," Armin said, with a scared expression.

"Go back to your home! We don't need you here!" Eren shouted.

Naruto swung his fist to aim at his Eren's face but something stopped him. He came down crashing on a table with papers flying everywhere.

"Do not touch Eren or I will kill you!"

He looked over the table to see Mikasa standing in front of Eren in a protective manner. 'Why?' He thought, looking her in the eyes. There was no emotions in her eyes and the words she spoke. Armin held a shocked expression at Mikasa.

'Why is she choosing him over me? She should know that Eren is simply overreacting and talking out in anger. So why is she siding with him?' Naruto thought as pain soon filled his eyes.

He stood back and jumped out the window before running away on the rooftops.

'Maybe I should return home.' He thought saddly

"What are you doing, Mikasa?!" Armin suddenly shouted angrily

Mikasa continued to stare until she abruptly shook her head.

"What?" She said, taking notice of the disaster in the room.

"Eren you took it too far with those words!" Armin said before running after Naruto.

"What happened?" Mikasa confusingly asked.

"Eren and Naruto got into an argument. Eren said some harsh words which caused Naruto to become angry and try to punch him. But before he could that you knocked him away, causing him to fall into the table. "Do not touch Eren or I will kill you" were your words to him." Erwin quickly explained.

"What?" She said in disbelief. She remembered Eren arguing with Erwin about defending their home. Soon after Naruto grabbed him by the collar but everything went black after that.

'What have I done?' She thought.

(With Armin)

"Naruto!" He called out.

Naruto was creating a bigger gap between them as they flew above the rooftops. His eyes widened as Naruto disappeared from his sight. 'Where did he go?' He thought worriedly.

"What happened?" A voice said from above his head.

Armin looked up to see Kurama standing on his head with a stern look.

"Eren and Naruto got into an argument. Eren was pretty angry and said harsh words to Naruto, causing him to hit him. Before he could Mikasa intervene and push back Naruto hard enough to break a table. She said "Do not touch Eren or I will kill you" to Naruto." Armin explained quickly.

"Hm, why would she do such a thing?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know! She held no emotion in her eyes. Eren was reacting to his anger but yet she took his side!" Armin answered.

"Naruto is that way." Kurama pointed slightly to his right, "I can sense any negative emotions from Naruto." He said.

With a nod, Armin instantly started to head that direction. After 15 minutes they came upon Naruto sitting down on a branch.

"Naruto!" Armin shouted, he mentally cringed at Naruto's distant eyes.

"What do you want Armin?" Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

"Don't take her words for granted. Something must be wrong with- "

"Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Armin's eyes soften up at his words.

"Naruto, please! You helped our people with many things! You helped when the colossal titan attacked us. You trained us to defend against those damn titans! You gave us a home, a place to rest our heads." He said.

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to glow slightly.

"Without you, we wouldn't be here! Who comforted us when our parents died? What will Levi think when you give hope? What will Levi's squad think of you? Something bad happened to Mikasa that forced her to act that way. Eren didn't mean those words, he was taken away by his emotions." Armin said, tears falling from his eyes.

"He's right kid, they need you more than ever," Kurama said.

"T-thank you Armin," Naruto said, standing back up

He wiped any more tears that were leaking before smiling.

"Come on Naruto, let's head back." He said, receiving a nod.

They jumped back through to the window to see the room mostly cleaned.

"Have you solved your problems?" Erwin asked.

"Sorta, where are Mikasa and Eren? Naruto asked.

"Mikasa went out looking for you and Eren just walked out." He said, causing Naruto's eyes to saddened, "Since you're here Armin, what did you wish to talk about?" He asked.

"Ah yes, I have my suspicion of who could be the female titan," Armin answered.

A silent pause continues, dropping the room a few degrees.

"Who?" Erwin asks with a stern look.

"Annie Leonhart."

What a disaster. Many things have gone downhill since the argument with Eren. After the true objective was known by the king he had requested to hand over Eren. Displeased by his request, Erwin couldn't do anything but listen to the king's words. They were currently in Stophess District with the Military Police Brigade, including Annie Leonhart. It brought him great pain that Annie could be the female titan. They were great friends, well to his thought they were.

Erwin made a plan to try to lure Annie in an underground tunnel and confront her, to which they were starting now. Naruto watched as Armin spoke with Annie. After a bit, they finally managed to convince her to sneak away. They were to bring her to the outer gates of Stophess. Many of the civilians were shushed out to prevent more deaths if she was the female titan.

"She looks way too tense," Naruto whispered to himself, noticing Annie looking around.

Soon enough they reached the tunnel to which an argument seems to break out. Naruto looked around to see the various amounts of survey corps hiding in buildings or somewhere else. Suddenly a flare was shot from within the tunnel signaling that the plan failed. Many of the disguised survey corps quickly rushed Annie to immobilize her.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as a reflection bounced off of Annie's finger. He looked closer to a small ring around her finger with a hook on it.

'Shit!'

Smoke arose from the destroyed builders and limbless bodies were sprawn everywhere. He walked away from the spot and noticed the very same titan from outside the walls.

The female titan.

He felt betrayed, angry, and many more emotions ran through his body. He remembered back to his past with Sasuke. How he fell into the hatred of the Uchiha and took a rogue title. He smashed his fist into the chimney next to him, inverting the female titan to his direction.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until she slapped away a soldier.

'I'm sorry Naruto.' Annie thought sadly.

Many tried stopping her but came to a stop as she simply killed them. She turned around and punched a hole through the floor. There stood Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. They looked up at the titan with fear in their eyes as she tried to snatch Eren. The three of them jumped back, almost getting caught. Her attention was brought back as someone managed to slice her knee.

They ran deeper into the tunnel until they saw light at the end. A figure stood at the end but they couldn't see because of the blinding light.

"N-Naruto?" Armin asked.

"Yes it's me, come on we have to get Eren out of here." He said.

"Wait Naruto!" Eren shouted.

"We can talk about it later, for now, let's get to safety," Naruto said, causing Eren to nod.

He looked behind Eren to see Mikasa giving him a sad look. He gave her a nod notifying they would also talk after this.

They grappled onto the roof of a building. Naruto's senses went haywire causing him to turn around. A massive brick wall was heading their way mere inches from their position.

"Look out!" He shouted.

It was too late.

They crash straight into the building causing it to collapse under the sudden impact.

Naruto's ears dinged as he took most of the hit. He shook his head as a headache soon formed. Soon enough the dust resided which brought him a shock.

Eren was impaled in multiple parts of his body. Armin was looking over at him worriedly as well.

"Armin!" He shouted, "Make him transform or else he will die!" He commanded, receiving a nod.

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds until enough senjutsu entered his body. He scanned for a moment until he located him.

'Kurama' He instantly said, rushing over to his location. He came to a rooftop to see Kurama in his human form. He ran over and checked Mikasa for any injuries.

"She's fine Naruto, I managed to grab her before that wall could hit you," Kurama reassured him, causing Naruto to relax.

Soon enough Mikasa's eyes flickered until she became conscious.

"N-Naruto?" She asked confusedly, "What happened?" She asked, looking around.

"Kurama managed to save you before you were hit," Naruto answered, pointing at the now transformed fox form.

"Thank you, Kurama." She said, rubbing behind his ears causing him to smile in satisfaction.

"Where are Armin and Eren?!" She asked worriedly.

A lightning strike came from the sky and struck behind them. There stood a muscular 15-meter titan with an angry expression. He let out a cloud of smoke from his nose before letting an ear-piercing roar.

The female titan widened her eyes at the sudden arrival of a titan. Soon Eren's titan rushed at Annie, attempting to tackle her. She sidestepped him and sent a kick towards his head.

Eren crashed through multiple houses before coming to a stop.

"We need to stop them!" Mikasa shouted.

"No." He said casually.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"We need to let Eren release his anger." He said, causing her to remember the past argument they had.

"We will talk later okay? First, we need to watch over Eren so he doesn't do anything stupid." Naruto said.

Their attention was brought somewhere when a figure landed on the roof with them.

"Are you both okay?!" Armin asked worriedly.

"We are fine," Naruto answered.

Turning around to see Eren and Annie's titan fighting it out in the distance. They managed to bring closer to the wall then they had wanted to. They didn't evaluate any of the civilians near them hoping to capture Annie in the tunnel.

"We need to help clear the civilians before they can kill anyone else," Naruto commanded, receiving nods.

Naruto watched as Annie ducked under a punch and swept Eren's legs. Surprisingly enough she tried running away but Eren managed to catch her ankle. Her hand started to harden and the crystal formed another layer. She proceeded to repeatedly beat him in the face until he was no longer moving.

She once again started to run away, "Where is she going?" He asked himself, looking ahead of where she was running too.

'The wall! She wants to escape.' He thought.

She was heading straight to the shopping district that was filled with stands of all sorts of foods. The worst part was that it was full of people who were in danger.

Immentainlty 100 shadow clones were formed. With a goal in mind, they rushed over to help out the people. Speed was the greatest factor in clearing out the shopping district. He looked back at the female titan to hear a loud roar from Eren.

He had a missing leg and arm but chased after the female titan. What surprised them most that Eren titan literally looked like it was on fire. His skin darkens and cracks throughout his body. Fire seems to also flow through the cracks, catching a few houses on fire.

It ran through the district until it caught it up to the shocked Annie. With great strength, he managed to tackle her to the ground. He stood on top of her but she was covering her neck with both of her hands. He gripped onto her face and squeezed it until a popping sound was heard. She released a roar with pain and elbowed him into the face. He tried to punch her but ducked under it and kicked into a building. Seeing her enemies no longer able to hold her back she hardened her fingers and started to climb the wall.

Eren quickly stood up and grabbed onto Annie's foot. He pulled down with great strength but she simply kicked him in the face, taking her leg with him. Naruto looked at Annie's eyes to see the desperation to escape. Naruto readied chakra to his feet until he saw Mikasa standing above Eren's titan. He saw her stand on top of Eren's arm and swung her to Annie. She started to spin in speed until she cut off Annie's hand by the knuckles. Annie's expression turned into a terrified one as gravity worked against her. Mikasa landed on her forehead, hair flying above her.

**Bang!**

Instantly Eren appeared above her and struck with a punch. She tried to block him but her arm and his were blown away. With her head also no longer attached to her body she was defenseless. Eren started to lean forward with his mouth open; jaws ready.

'Crap he might eat her too!' Naruto thought.

He bites her in the neck ripping away the skin that hid Annie. As expected she was there but seemed unconscious. Suddenly blue energy blinded them and Eren from what she was doing. The wind around them has pushed away as steam developed from her location. Their skins started to form together as if they were to fuse together.

"Alright, I'm interfering now!" Naruto thought, blitzing forwards with speed.

He stopped as another figure appeared from above Eren and struck him in the neck. 'Levi?' He thought. With swift cuts, Eren's body dangled from his neck until Levi pulled him out.

Both titans started to dissolve and only skeletons stayed from their previous locations.

"Where is she?" Hange asked, landing on top of the skeletons.

"She seemed to harden herself into a crystal but she isn't here." Someone said.

"Don't worry Hange, he took it away," Erwin said, placing his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

* * *

A yell flash lightened up the room as Naruto and Annie appeared. He took a deep breath as he gripped firmly onto the crystal. He quickly lit up the room and revealed what he brought. There stood Annie entrapped in some sort of crystal, Arms crossed over each other and a slight tear falling from her right eye.

"So it was you all along huh?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "You remind of my old self, not able to help those we were actually spies or tractors. You simply played with us to try to get Eren. That was your true goal all along!" He shouted in anger, punching the crystal. "But yet deep down you cared for us like your friends. You saved Connie and jeans, taught Eren combat advice even though knowing he was the one you were to capture, aided Marlowe and hesitated to kill Armin multiple times!" He shouted.

"If I can't save Sasuke then I will save you! I will break whatever is implanted inside your brain and bring you back!" He shouted. He fell down and rubbed his eyes out of tiredness.

* * *

**And done. I'm not sure what next should be able, Naruto saving Annie or the invasion of Wall Rose. Sorry for not updating for such a long time but I'm now back home. Until later, stay safe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! So I have come to the conclusion that this fic is coming to an end. Maybe around 15ish chapters are left before this is completed, could be more or less. Naruto's universe will be brought so can't wait for that.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

The duo grappled tree to tree, the air coming out of their tanks. Naruto looked at his partner to see a rather stern look on her face. Her blonde hair occasionally blocked her view but she didn't care. He smiled slightly at his ability to take her out of the crystal, saving her.

(Flashback)

A yellow flash blinded the area and Naruto appeared, alongside Annie, who was still trapped. Naruto looked at her sadly before clenching his fist. He looked at the crystal to see it was quite sturdy. Using a Rasengan shuriken might be too much, resulting in her death. Quickly charged up a Rasengan in his hand before impacting it against the hard crystal. Shards flew past his face as cracks started to appear. After a couple of seconds, his Jutsu burnt out. Looking at the damage and concluded that he would need at least two more.

On his third Rasengan, the crystal completely exploded. Shards scratched his face but he watched as the crystal fell apart. He quickly rushed over to hold Annie before she could hit the floor. 'She's unconscious' He thought.

He sent a bolt of lightning through her body to hopefully awaken her up. Moments passed and nothing happened. He was able to send more lightning until he noticed her finger twitch. her eye's flickered slightly before opening a little bit.

"Naruto? What happened" She asked, using her hand to block out the sun.

"You and Eren fought." He said, causing her eyes to widen in realization.

"You're going to kill me." She stated, no emotion in her voice.

Naruto's face fell a little bit at her words. He looked into her eyes to see her true emotions, Sacred, angry, but most of all, disappointment.

"No." He answered, causing her to look back at him in surprise.

"Why?" She asked.

"...Because you're my friend."

Those words struck her. Nobody has ever considered her a friend. Everybody avoids her because of her cold and non-caring attitude. While yes, she had the warrior unit but they weren't actually friends. They were sent here to retrieve the founding time to which they had failed so far. He's lying... She was told that the Eldian were the demons of the world. If Naruto helped them then he was nothing different.

"I'm not your friend! I hate you!" She suddenly shouted, her eyes becoming blank.

He frowned slightly at the outburst but most of all her eyes. Those are the eyes when you are under a genjutsu.

'Is she being controlled? But how? Sasuke genjutsu can't work on them because he requires a chakra network to evade. The only reason she would be acting like this because she was brainwashed.' He concluded.

"What do you think about us?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Your people are the evil to this world. The titans were caused by the people behind those walls!"

He queried his eyebrow at her answer, "These 'people' have been struggling to defend themselves against the titans. They have nothing but the walls to defend themselves! You're not from there so how would you know?! They brainwashed you to complete their tasks. You are simply a puppet and nothing else!" He retorted in anger.

He was sent to the ground as a bruise mark appeared on his cheek. He felt an added weight to his chest and widened his eyes.

"You know nothing that we've been through! (punch) Through the torture and psychology test, they did on us! (punch) We didn't have a childhood like you! (punch)" She shouted, continuing to punch him.

He let her release her frustration and rage on him. He took these blows to the face for her benefit of clearing her mind. 'It seems like my words triggered her memories.' He thought, watching the tears fall from her eyes.

She finally stopped, dropping down to the ground in despair. He quickly went by her side and wrapped his hands around her in a comforting way. She clenched onto his shirt tightly, wetting it from her tears.

"We just want to return home."

She screamed in pain at his words. Thoughts about her father waiting for her at home. Wondering if she is ever going to return back home. She didn't want to do this anymore. All she wanted to do was...return home.

'Did Marely truly care about their warriors?' She questioned herself. More memories exploded inside her brain. The harsh treatment and training they received from the officers, they were forced to listen about Paradis Island. To believe that the people here were truly the ones at fault. Marco, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, but most importantly, Naruto.

Their trainer for many years to come. While she wouldn't admit, Naruto gave them more emotions than anyone could ever. Blood, tears, sweat, laughs, and the training he had put them through.

All this but yet this wasn't his home, so why?

Paradis Island was a terrible place but so why would he put so much effort?

She finally stopped crying. Now feeling the soak pit that she left on Naruto's shirt.

"I'm s-sorry." She managed to say, wiping her face from the tears.

"It's fine," Naruto said with a bright smile.

That smile, giving her more warmth than the sun could ever. Did she love him? No, to her, Naruto was her only friend.

"What will you do now?" She asked

His eyes seemed deep in thought at her question. After a while, he looked back at her, "Who is waiting for you at home?" He asked, surprising her by his question.

"My father and little brother." She answered.

"That will be our first step." He said.

"Our?" She asked confusedly.

He nodded at her, "We will go to your home and retrieve your family."

(back to the present)

She had told them everything about this place called 'Marley'. Crossing the ocean there was another nation. This nation was the cause of the damage received by the armor and colossal titan. Their goal? Finding the founding titan that was supposedly inside Eren. There were 9 other titans. Each titan held their respective unique power.

"No titans nearby."

There was a shuffle inside his hoodie. 9 tails sprung out until Kurama peeked outside. It would take around 3 days to reach Marley. Naruto talked with Erwin, Levi, and Hange about this new problem. They showed great resolve to kill Annie but he wouldn't let that happen. It took quite a lot of convincing about Annie, but they soon gave up on that thought. The most difficult talk was with his best friends. Mikasa almost outright killed Annie but he stopped her. Eren's emotions were kept in check and agreed with his plan. Armin raised his concerns but he quickly reassured him that they would be safe.

That very same day they said their goodbyes and left the walls. It's been a day since they left. 'Hopefully, they are doing good.' He thought.

* * *

What a shit show. Wall Rose was invaded and to their knowledge, they didn't know-how. A priest named Minister Nick reveals the importance of Historia Reiss in uncovering the secret of the Walls. After the invasion, they found out that there was no breach in the wall. They recuperate on top of Wall Rose. Mikasa overhears Reiner's conversation with Eren.

"If you come with us then we could wipe out all inhabitants of the Walls."

She heard enough

Mikasa appeared behind Eren with a deathly glare. She tried to swing her sword to kill Reiner but he blocked it with his arm. She recognizes this and moves onto Bethrolt. With a flick of her wrist, Bertholdt was holding onto his neck, blood going through his fingers.

"Eren! Run!" She shouts, almost landing a killing blow but is shoved away by Reiner.

Eren's face is in complete distraught. Reiner and Bertholdt betrayed him. They were the reason why his mother was dead!

"We settle this! Right now...right here!" Reiner shouted.

Eren watched as two lightning bolts struck in front of him. Hearing the distant voice of Armin calling out to him. Everything went silent for him. A strong gust of wind blew away his comrades and he felt a large hand grab him. He looked behind him to see Armin falling off the wall, Historica barely holding on, and Mikasa grappled alongside the wall. He backed up to see a miniature colossal titan on the wall. The armor titan had grabbed him, now falling off the wall.

All the stories they had shared. The training they went through together. Reiner was like a big brother to everyone. But yet, he betrayed ALL of us! He bites down on his thumb as his very own lightning bolt struck. Muscles, veins, bones, and organs started to form as his titan form appeared mid-air with Reiner's.

He let out a roar and swung his fist to hit Reiner.

* * *

It's been two days since they left Paradis Island. He looked down at his reflection in the ocean. The waves came back to hit against his ankles. The feeling was...amazing. He hasn't seen the ocean in over 5 years. The sunshine is bright in its glory, bringing it's warmth to the ocean.

He looked over to Annie. She still had that expression on her face, lost. The feeling that you should just drop everything and lay down till you die. Nothing else to live for except the promises made in your past.

"How will we cross the ocean?" She asked, hiding behind her mask.

"We are going to run across." He said.

"This isn't time for jo- "

"Hop on."

He smiled slightly at her face. She looked down at him with annoyance.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He looked forward, in a frog position. He kept his hands behind him waiting for the soon added weight.

She took her time. Placing her hands on his shoulder and legs for a piggyback ride.

He stood up quickly, hearing a gasp of surprise of her.

"Ready?" He asked, shaking his head as Kurama's tail started to tickle his nose.

"Y-Yes." She managed to say.

He surged chakra to his feet and blasted off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

He laughed in response to her sudden scream. While he wasn't exactly going full speed for regular humans like her, it was really fast.

"SLOW DOWN!" She screamed with terrified eyes.

Kurama let out a chuckle at her reaction to Naruto's speed.

He came to a stop, still floating on top of the water, "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Fine!" He said in a childish tone.

He was able to catch her lips rise before returning to their usual spot. 'At least I could keep her mind in a lighter sense.' He thought happily.

* * *

"All soldiers, charge!" Erwin shouted, holding his sword to his side.

Many of the survey corps were hesitant with Erwin's orders. They were to retrieve Eren from the grasp of Reiner and Bolthert.

"The fate of humanity will be determined at this very moment! There is no future where humanity can inhabit these lands without Eren!" He raised his sword above his head, "We recover Eren and immediately retreat. Give your hearts!" Erwin swings his sword towards the armored titan, charging forward.

One by one the survey corps gained the confidence to ride on. To risk their life for Eren. They charged on, shouting in excitement as the adrenaline pumped up their blood.

"Advance!"

They widened their eyes in terror. Their commander was caught by a titan! Air left their lungs as they watched the titan run away.

"Commander Erwin!"

"Advanced!"

Despite the pain, he had to put up a face of confidence. He saw the many faces of his very own men. They looked back at him as a titan was dragging him away.

"Eren is just up ahead. Advance!" He swung his sword towards Eren once again.

Dust rose, bodies were crushed, eaten, and cries of terror. Bodies dropping one by one. The crushing sounds of bones snapping under the pressure of titan's jaws. But they didn't falter, making their horses rider faster.

They looked in amazement as they suddenly Erwin appeared and cut off the finger of Reiner. Erwin's body falling down to the ground, Eren was finally free.

Mikasa grappled onto a titan, swinging her forward with great speed. Eren and Erwin were both falling to the ground. Of course, Eren has to be saved.

She grabbed him, his eyes showing gratitude. Swinging back to her horse and placing down Eren.

"All soldiers, retreat!"

Looking to her right to see Erwin on his horse.

What a mad man.

* * *

Using chakra he was able to bend his body and Annie with his surroundings. He looked up at the sky as a balloon flew into the air. 'They far surpass our technology.' He thought, admiring the balloon.

They finally arrived at Marley. It showed great pride in it's building from what he could see. Boats, airplanes, guns, and much more. He came out of the water, Annie still on his back. Coating her in a layer of chakra he was able to camouflage. He looked ahead to see many huge buildings with people walking around. He looked at himself to see he was still wearing the survey corps uniform.

"Head right, from there keep on going straight," Annie whispered to him.

He followed her orders. He examined his surroundings, taking in the energy-giving from the population. Everyone looked similar to those in Wall Sina, although there were some in the struggle. He took note of the sudden difference when he first came in. No more beautiful and newly painted buildings. They were in the slumps, the ghetto.

"I'm getting memories from my first apartment" He whispered to himself, getting an eyeful from Annie.

"Stop."

He stopped walking. Looking around to spot many poor people around here.

"Head towards the house with the number plate of 276." She said.

He instantly found the house. Number 276 carved into the door. The house looked like it was ready to fall. The grass was dead, Windows dusty, and the wood of the house was rotting. He walked up the steps, now standing in front of the door. Knocking twice before taking a step back.

He waited until the door opened slightly.

"What do you want?" A man said from behind the creek.

"Uh..."

"We are here to help you, Otto," Annie said, climbing off the Naruto's back.

"A-Annie?! What are you doing here?" Otto said, opening the door to show a middle-aged man.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. The man was wearing a simple red shirt and black shorts with dirt on it. He was wearing black sandals. His hair was a light brown with gray spots, combed to the side. He looked to be in his early 50's

"It would be better if we talk away from prying eyes," Annie said.

"Of c-course," He said, still surprised at the arrival of Annie.

She walked inside with Naruto following.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Otto stuttered but seeing as Naruto was with Annie he shook Naruto's hand.

"Otto Binger." He said.

Otto followed the sudden movement in Naruto's shirt. He widened his eyes in shock at what came out."

"Kurama." He said, jumping off of Naruto's shoulder.

Otto followed Kurama's movement before coming back to Naruto.

"It's a long story," Naruto said, following Annie.

* * *

After explaining their plan to Otto he instantly agreed. Having been told everything that has happened to Marley since Annie left, they gained a new plan.

"Marley is currently at war with Mid-East Alliance" Otto stated, shaking Annie at this new profound information.

"What? why?" Annie asked.

"News about your failure to capture the founding titan was spread here. Of course from the spies that later on told the other nations. The Mid-East Alliance decided to take his advantage and declare war on us." He answered.

'There are other nations?' Naruto thought.'

"Your father is waiting for you, go visit him," Otto stated warmly.

He saw Annie's eyes change but she scolds her emotions.

"Will do, make sure to gather those who can be trusted," Annie said, standing up, heading towards the door.

"Until we meet again Annie." He said, holding the door for them.

"Right," She said.

Naruto grabbed her wrist, coating her from his chakra.

The man gasps in awe at the sudden power. He waved at them a farewell before closing the door.

"Are we going to your father's home?" He asked.

"...Yes."

He nodded at her answer and followed her directions. They found themselves in a forest. It was quite, seeing as how nobody lived nearby. Off in the distance, he was able to see a cabin. It was well kept and clean. He was able to feel the energy radiating off of Annie's body, nervousness.

"You know, I never met my father until I was 17 years old." He said, perking her interests. He didn't see her expression change, so he continued, "My parents sealed Kurama inside of me moments when I was born. They were killed by the hands of my very own friend, Kurama." He said, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"For containing Kurama I was treated like an animal. I had no family or friends I could lend to. Given allowance barely enough to keep alive for the week. I was beaten by my very own village, all because my father sealed Kurama in me. I once went berserk and Kurama's power took control of me. I was influenced so much that I almost released him, which would result in many deaths, including my friends. But they didn't happen, my father sealed a part of him inside of me before dying and saved me. I wanted to kill him so badly but I couldn't. He believed I could control Kurama's power so he trusted me with him. I, later on, forgave him for his actions." He said.

Silence soon followed as her eyes changed. She remembered the words her father said to her, "Even if every other creature alive comes to hate you, your father will always be on your side... So please. Promise me...that you'll come back!" She clenched her fist in anger. That foul man used her to have a wealthy life! He would train her every day for hours without breaks. But he seemed to have a changing heart before she left. Could she truly forgive him for what he did?

They stopped outside the cabin. Naruto watched as Annie battled with herself to knock on the door. While he didn't know much of their relationship he did know how much he would train her. 'He reminds of Danzo. Training little kids harshly for his own goals.' He thought.

"We could always return back or leave and never return." He said, seeing her hands clench.

"No, I need this. I need to see if he truly changes." She said with determination.

She softly knocked 3 times and waited. Small sounds of shuffling were heard until the door swung open.

"A-Annie?"

* * *

**And done! I really hope you liked this new route given to the story. Annie is NOT going to be apart of the pairing. Naruto sees her as a friend and so does Annie. Until later, stay safe!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! Back with another chapter! I might put a small-time skip in here, maybe 2 weeks. Also, I decided to write another fanfic. If you're interested in an only Naruto world go check it out!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

"A-Annie?"

a relatively short man stepped outside. His hair was a short, black color. Rounded, brown eyes. He was quite built for an athletic despite his age. wearing a light jacket over a white shirt with dark pants and shoes. From the way, he was leaning forward and a cane in hand, Naruto came to the conclusion that he was disabled in some sort of way.

The man quickly shot him a glance before looking at his daughter, "I-I didn't know your mission would end so quickly." He said with happiness in his voice.

"The mission hasn't ended," Annie replied.

"W-What are you talking about? L-Look, just come inside and we could talk." The man smiled, stepping to the side to let them in.

She nodded before walking in, Naruto behind her.

The two family members sat down. Naruto leaned on the wall, quietly listening to their conversation.

"I have really missed you. To see you all grown brings pain to my heart." He said in a sorrowful voice.

Annie's eyes flashed a sign of remorse.

"How have you been?" Annie asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Ah yes, with you becoming the host of the... " He looked at Naruto in fear, not knowing if he knew about Annie's 'power. Annie simply nodded at his words, confirming he knew "After you inherit the titan I quickly gain fame and money. With that, I decided to move somewhere quieter." He said, looking around his home. "How have you been? He asked.

Annie looked away in regret before looking at him in the eyes, "Terrible." Her father's eyes saddened at those words, "I wanted to return home...but couldn't. I followed every order to the end, with no questions asked. Watching many of my comrades' deaths and killed some. After my position was compromised, I encased myself into a crystal.

The man's eyes widened even further at her words. While he knew the fate of the titans, Annie was his adopted daughter. Not related by blood but he loved her.

"I'm sorry!" The man said, on one knee.

Annie didn't know what to do.

She had risked her life, killed many others for her gain, endured harsh training from a young age, and went behind enemy lines. But here she stood, frozen at her father's words. Looking up to see Naruto staring at her, sending a supportive smile.

"I-I...I forgive you, father." She said, barely above a whisper.

The man looked up in surprise. He didn't expect his daughter to forgive him so soon, but she did. It brought him an everlasting joy to his fragile bones. Naruto smiled at them hug. To see families get together once again brought him a strange feeling. He had never experienced this...

His attention was averted when the door opened. There stood a boy not older than 12 years old. A bag hit fell to the ground, fish littering the ground.

"Sister?"

(2 weeks later)

It's been about two weeks since they left Paradis island. Naruto sincerely missed his friends and always asked himself what they have been up to. Annie finally reunited with her family, bringing her joy. With how much time she was spending with them he decided to take the mission in his hands. After talking with Oto they came to the conclusion of how to move so many people. With the war going on they had fewer guards stationed in the internment zone. Liberio is a metropolis intersected by a large river near a railway. It has at least three notable sections: the Marleyan area, where the ethnic Marleyan people reside, and where the Warrior Headquarters is located; the internment zone, where residents with Eldian blood live; and an industrial zone.

The Marleyan area and internment zone are separated by a large wall. The gate between these two zones is guarded by the Public Security Authorities. The internment coast many fewer guards deeming Edlains worthless to do anything towards them. Ships would come and go but never stayed longer than a few hours. Oto didn't gather anybody from Marleyan due to the fear of being caught.

Ships coming in various amounts. 1-5 would come at the same time to drop off resources. Naruto would quickly take out the guards and they would board the ships. Of course, after a decent amount of time, they would notice the guards unconscious but they wouldn't suspect the ships.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when the fishing pole in his hand started to shake.

"Looks like you got one!" Said an enthusiast kid, recalling his name was Finn.

"Reel it in!" Finned shouted.

Naruto pulled once and the fish completely came out of the water.

"Woah!" Finn said, stars in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's a Northern Pike!" He said, pointing at the fish.

Naruto looked at the fish and its colors. olive green, shading from yellow to white along the belly. The flank is marked with short, light bar-like spots and a few too many dark spots on the fins.

"Wait?" Finn looked at him in curiosity, "How did you get it out the water in one pull?!" He asked.

"Uhh..."

"That's enough for today."

Naruto looked behind Finn to see Annie. She had a rather bright look to her. Her eyes held much greater generosity for them. The sound of a motor reached his eyes as they sailed back to the shore. Finn decided to take them out to fish, bringing them to his spot. Finn was a very energetic and loving boy, quite the opposite of his sister. His hair was spiked, short, and blond. Round blue eyes much like his sister.

"So Naruto," Finn said, covering his mouth and looked at Annie in mischief. "Are you dating my sister? Hm?" He asked, smirking.

"No."

Finn's face dropped dramatically at Naruto's simple answer.

Naruto mentally chuckled at Finn's reaction. Whenever he would look at Finn it reminded him of his old self. The once energetic, happy, and loudmouth. He would scream at the top of his lungs that he would become Hokage. 'Look where I'm now."

Hearing the motor's sound disappear, grabbing the huge container which had his first catch. The sound of leaves and sticks crunching under the pressure of one's body. A soft cold wind would pass every 5 seconds, pushing their hair back slightly. Trees various sizes but everything has some sort of green to it. Small breakthroughs between the tree, letting light pass through.

* * *

It was almost midnight. After receiving information from Otto, he wanted to explore the other side of Liberio. The warrior headquarters. Candidates would be sent there to see if they had the potential of wielding the power of the 9 titans. The recent news was a batch of children to take in the footsteps of their superiors.

Opening the door slowly to avoid any unwanted noise. Squeezing through the door until he heard something.

"N-Naruto?"

He looked behind him to see Finn in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"I will be right back Finn, go back to sleep," Naruto said, crouching down to his level.

Suddenly Finn's face turned into a horrified one noticing the door open, "You're not leaving are you?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"What? No, of course not" Naruto assured but his expression didn't change.

"Y-You promise?"

"Believe it!" Naruto whispered, giving him a thumb up.

Finn felt very comfortable and safe around Naruto. Even though they had barely met, he saw him as some sort of bigger brother. "Ok, Be safe," Finn said.

Naruto flashed him a warm smile, ruffling his soft blond hair.

The door closed silently, letting out a sigh of relief. 'What made him think I won't return back?' Naruto thought worriedly.

He shook his head to clear any more thoughts, sprinting back to the city. Performing hand seals, making him invisible to the naked eye. Running over the houses of Liberio, he was able to see the huge wall. Flashes of light would zoom into his position but due to his invisibility, they couldn't see him. Guards watched the city with a very critical eye.

Using chakra to quickly climb up the wall in a matter of seconds. He stood on top of the wall, looking at the complete opposite of the internment residence. His attention was caught by a flag that had a titan on it. It was one of the biggest buildings there and had many guards on it.

'Warrior headquarters?' He thought, jumping down from the wall.

Many of the roads were empty of any life, giving him time to explore his surroundings. Many stores were in high demand for financial or simply for civilization. He was weirded out by the technology that Marley had, even surpassing his very own universe: Planes, guns, boats, better clothes, etc.

He suddenly stopped as the flag came into view. Guards were stationed on top of the buildings. Fencing with wire on top covered the perimeter. Quietly jumping over to the fence, landing smoothly against the grass. The lights within the building were still on, meaning there were people inside. Making sure to not bump into anything, finding an open window. Looking inside to see a single bed and other needs. It was empty so he entered.

taking into account that the bed was big enough to fit a child. 'Do the candidates sleep here?" He asked himself.

He opened a drawer to see clothing for a girl. He froze as a door behind opened up. While the invisibility hid him, doesn't mean he can't be interacted with. Training came in handy as he expertly dodged the 11-year-old girl.

"Who looked through here? It better not have been Grice!" She said, angered by the thought. She closed the drawer and laid down on the bed, not noticing the eyes on her.

"Is she a candidate?" Naruto thought, watching her drift off to sleep. Annie had said they were taught about the horror of Paradis Island. To hate them with all your guts no matter what, "Is she at that stage?" He thought.

Noticing the door she walked into opened, he slipped through. Keeping in mind to visit her later. Walking through the plain halls, peering into rooms but didn't find anything interesting.

"Zeke has reported that they still haven't gotten the founding titan"

He suddenly stopped, locating the voice to be coming from the room ahead. Walking inside to see two men talking with each other, both dressed in their uniform.

"Damn it!" The man shouted in anger, slamming his fist onto the table.

"S-Sir there's more news." The soldier stuttered, holding a letter in hand.

"Give me that!" The letter was snatched from his hand.

The leader browsed the letter, his eyes bearing more hatred by the second.

"That damn Zeke! To think they managed to capture one of our titans!" The leader shouted, his eyebrows raising in frustration.

"Who did they take?!" The soldier asked.

"Annie Leonhart."

* * *

Naruto sneaked back into the house. After discovering that they still didn't know where Annie was brought satisfaction to him. They were going to ship more soldiers which meant fewer guards. In about two weeks they were soon to get out of here.

"Where have you been."

A monotone voice spoke out, bringing chills down his spine. He turned around to see Annie sitting on a chair, her face held no emotion.

"Uh ah..." He struggled to think of an answer, horrified by the way she was looking at him. "Wait! I'm 16! So are you! Don't patronize me, you're not my mother!" He said, looking away in annoyance.

"I'm not patronizing you. I'm simply asking, _where have you been?_ " She said, venom lancing into her words.

He started to shake, sweat falling down from his forehead as she walked towards him, a dark aura surrounding her. A vein appeared on her forehead, hair avoiding the psyches of gravity.

"WAAAAAAAAIT!"

* * *

He furiously rubbed his head, taking notice of the huge bump on it. Annie showed her disapproval by causing him pain, reminding him that she needed to be told about any further action.

"So this...girl you speak of."

His ocean-blue eyes darted to his right, "What about her?"

"Did she have a small face with wide brown eyes and defined eyebrows, a small upturned nose, and black hair?" Annie asked.

"Hmm, yea she did." He answered.

"Ah..." Annie said, her lips curved upwards slightly.

"What?" He asked, weirded out by her stare.

"In my last 2 years of training, she was recruited into the program. Many kids didn't make it but she did. She was loud, passionate, brave, and head-strong. Although she would be very rude to her comrades, it was a different story. Her loving personality brought warmth that was needed." She answered, her eyes showing emotions.

'I didn't expect Annie to be so attached to her' He thought in surprise, "So, are we taking her as well?" He asked, Annie's eyes widening in shock.

"She is a warrior now. Paradis Island is the devil spawn for her." Annie responded.

"Then we force her!" He said, smirking slightly.

"Naruto!"

Turning around to see a very excited Finn, jumping up and down.

"Wassup?"

"I need to go shopping! You wanna come with me?" He asked, his eyes brightening up.

"Uhh." He looked at Annie to only receive a nod, turning back to Finn. "Sure!" Naruto said, causing Finn to smile.

"Let's go!" He shouted, swinging the door open and stepping out.

"You know, maybe you should become more like your brother," Naruto remarked, chuckling at Annie's glare.

Closing the door behind, to see Finn waving at him in the distance. He picked up his pace in order to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, curiosity getting to him.

"Hm? Oh, we need just the simple stuff, food." Finned answered, his smile never fading.

He nodded at his answer, a comfortable silence between the two.

Naruto looked around at the many citizens going on with their day. Some were buying, talking, eating, or selling. With so much to do but yet so little time. They suddenly stopped in front of a store.

"Fresh bread," He said, looking at the words in front of the store. 'What a simple name.' Naruto thought, following behind Finn.

He was instantly hit with the smell of newly baked bread. The store gave him very welcoming energy once walking. The air was slightly misty from bread being baked. It wasn't that populated, hearing the conversation from where he was standing.

Following behind Finn until he stopped in front of a glass door. Silva started to fall from Finn's lips at the display of various deserts.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said, breaking Finn out of his daydream.

"R-Right!" Cleaning the Saliva falling from his lips.

He instantly grabbed clippers and a bag, filling it with different types.

"Oo! Banana bread, Baguette, Breadsticks, Challah…"

Naruto shook his head in embarrassment. 'Seems like Finn is addicted to bread.' He thought, hiding from the eyes looking at them.

"No way!"

Finn had a rather huge smile on his face, eyes turning into hearts. Tracking to where his eyes laid to find a chocolate dessert.

"Hey!"

They both looked behind them to see a very angry girl.

"Huh?"

"That chocolate is mine!" Said the girl, pointing at herself.

'Why do I feel like I have met her before?' Naruto thought, remembering any past encounters. His eyes suddenly widened, 'Gabi Braun' He thought, looking at Finn and Gabi arguing.

"I was here first!" Finn said, angry sweeping into his voice because of the sudden invasion of his bread.

"You!" She shouted, poking him in the shoulder, "Already have more than enough!" Gabi shouted, pointing at his bag.

"Doesn't matter! We are still buying it." He said, grabbing the chocolate bread.

"Oh no, you don't!"

A thump was heard as Gabi tackled Finn to the ground, now struggling to fight over the bread.

Naruto's eye twitched at the fight that broke out. 'Seriously? Over some dumb bread?' He thought, laughing at that thought.

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

Naruto watched as each grabbed the end of the bread, pulling with all their strength.

They both went flying back, the bread was now broken in half. Everything turned to slow motion as they got to their feet, trying to save it from hitting the ground.

Spat!

Their eyes glared deeply at each other. Blaming each other for destroying their precious food.

"See what you did!" Gabi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Finn.

"Idiotic _flat-chested girls_ ," Finn said, whispering the last bit to himself.

"What did you say!"

"Huh?!"

Gabi now stood over him, clenching her fit in an angry fit. A shadow loomed over Finn, making him shake even further.

"Get out!"

They looked up to see a middle-aged man carrying them by the collar. The door swung open and they both were thrown out, falling onto the pavement.

Finn watched as Naruto apologized multiple times before paying double the amount. He stepped outside to see both Finn and Gabi gripping each other's collar. A scowl on both of their faces, causing bystanders to watch the display.

"Oi! Stop that!" Naruto said, punching Finn on his head.

"Ow!" He shouted, glaring at Naruto while rubbing his head.

"Come on, let's go!" He said, grabbing him by the shirt.

"You damn witch!" Finn remarked, receiving a middle finger.

He responded with his very own 'fuck you' as they turned a corner.

"Here," Naruto said, holding out the bag full of freshly baked bread.

"Woah!"

Naruto smiled at Finn's sudden change of emotions. 'He reminds me of pervy-sage.' Naruto thought, watching him munch on the banana bread.

"Where to now?

"Back home!"

He nodded at his answer, ignoring the very loud chewing.

'Two more weeks...two more weeks.'

* * *

**And done! There will be more one chapter until they return back. This chapter mostly just introduced a couple of characters and their personality. Finn is an OC which means he isn't really in canon. Once they return it should be around before they leave to recapture Shiganshina. Naruto and Sasuke will have their final fight with one of them dying, but who? Until later, stay safe!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! Back with another chapter! I actually changed my mind about this chapter. This will involve the Edlains escaping Marley. I felt as though I rushed this arc but this story is now coming to a fast pace.**

* * *

It's been around 25 days since they left Paradis Island. 25 days without seeing their friends or killing a titan. With the war that Marley was partaking in, it was the perfect chance to leave.

"A-Annie!" A voice shouted in shock.

Annie quickly shut Gabi's mouth. She looked around to see if anyone was alerted by the shout. A few moments passed, satisfied with the amount of not looking in their direction.

It was night time, the moon glowed brightly in the dark sky. They were leaving soon, very soon.

"Shh! Don't worry." Annie assured, moving her hand.

"I thought you were on a mission!" Gabi asked, still surprised by her arrival.

"Yes, but something happened that you need to know about," Annie answered.

"What is it?"

"We need to leave this place, everyone does."

"What are you talking about?" Gabi asked.

Annie let out a sigh, regretting her choice.

"Just come with me and I will tell you everything."

Naruto stopped his camouflage jutsu, making Gabi jump in shock.

"Hey! I know you!" A furious look appeared on her face.

"Shut up, let's go." He said, grabbing both of them by the shoulder, disappearing in a yellow flash.

They appeared in front of Annie's house. Watching as Gabi leaned over, throwing up her dinner.

"What the hell?!" She asked, surprised.

"Calm down," Annie said, getting a long stare from her, "Okay, how do I start this?" She said.

Annie went to explain the true origin of the Eldian. That they merely used for experiments or turning into titans. Their true goal to recapture the founding titan. Mostly everything that they were told about paradise Island was a lie. Marley sent titans to paradise island in order to wipe them out. Adding the fact that Gabi's parents were next to turn into titans if she didn't the warrior program

"No...no...no! You're lying!" Gabi shouted, shocked by this new information.

"I'm sorry Gabi, but this is true. Tomorrow night we are leaving with half of the residents of the internment zone." She declared, surprising Naruto.

'Why is she telling her this? We might have to kill her if our plan is going to get jeopardized.' Naruto thought, watching the interaction between the two females.

"Everything they told us is a lie?!" She questions herself, still not believing what Annie told her. She broke into a sprint, heading right towards the city again.

"What are we going to do about her?" Naruto asked.

Annie's eyes softened as she stared at the running figure, "I trust her."

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, if everything goes smoothly then we should be sailing back without any trouble," Otto answered.

"Good, how many ships are parked?"

"There are four, with the number of people we should barely fit in. The only issue is how we will reach paradise island. From what I was told, titans roamed the place."

"Ah, Don't worry I have a plan for that," Naruto answered, receiving a confident nod from Otto.

(5 hours left)

Naruto watched as cargo was being placed inside the ships. They were pretty damn advanced from what he has seen. Running purely on fuel. He examined the coast, eight guards post guarded the port. Each tower had four guards, equalling 32. It was going to be quite easy as he was a god in this universe.

He would need to replace every single guard he takes down in order to not get caught.

(2 hours left)

A silent, intense atmosphere surrounded the internment zone. Only half of the residents are leaving, the rest were not told about what was going to occur. Naruto watched as guards roamed the streets, leaving no thought of committing crimes. They were very suspicious and serious as if they knew something. While the Eldians were not told about their fate, Marley knew exactly why they existed. Simple guinea pigs to further advance their technology on titans.

He was surprised that there weren't any protests from the harsh treatment from the rest of Marely. Isolated from the world, portrayed as objects. It always reminded him about how jinchuuriki lived their daily life.

'Gabi Braun.' It still triggered him that Annie casually told her about their plan. While she seemed to trust the girl, he didn't. She was bashful and loud. While he used to be like that, with war came a different mentally. If they are compariosed then he would simply blow up the damn place.

Thinking back to his broad teammate, he couldn't stop to think where he was. They fought pretty harshly with cruel injuries inflicted on the Uchilha's body. He himself didn't get injured too much, although Sasuke underestimated him. With the rinnegan, Sasuke had many options to go with. The worst thing that could happen to him? Using his friends as leverage. While he didn't want to think about such a thing, anything was possible. Sasuke would use any type of way to hurt him or simply for an advantage.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to such a thing."

(30 minutes left)

It was a dark, cold night. Naruto watched as the guards stood to watch in the tower. Watching for any intruders that found itself at the coast. A variety of yellow flashes in the towers. A single flash appeared on the beach, not a drop of blood on his body.

Lightning danced around his hand, notifying the rest of the party it was clear. With each body, he replaced them with identical clones. He waited as many people lined up, a bag in hand. One bag was allowed per person, for all ages. Four boats floated on the water, dark and unoccupied.

Some of the Eldian were actually sailors, knowing how to work a boat. With that checked, all they needed was to load their personal belongings. It took about 15 minutes in order to do such a thing. It was a silent operation without any disturbance, luckily. He received many thanks from the older populations. The children merely sent him weird looks, knowing he was the man behind this.

He was the public figure for this, but yet, Annie was the one behind it all. They brought enough food to keep everyone alive for at least a week. While many would think this is the hardest part, it wasn't. Crossing the land of Paradise. With many titans trying to feast on them. None of these people have ever killed a titan from what he knew.

'Shadow clones.' He thought. This jutsu would come in handy in many ways. Being able to henge into a horse or protect them from any harm. It was quite weird whenever he henged into an animal, but oh well.

"Sir, we are ready."

He turned around to see the captain waiting for any commands, "We leave now." He responded, getting a firm nod from the captain. Minutes later the engines turned on. He cringed slightly at how loud it was, expecting for any guards to hear it from the distance.

"I can't believe we actually did this."

Annie stood next to him, overlooking the ocean.

"Yea, this is going too 'smoothly'." He said, suspiciously looking around.

"Deal with the problem when it comes, for now, focus on the plan." She assured.

They watched as the boat got further from land. Signaling they were finally leaving for good. He was able to sense a negative emotion from Annie, 'Most likely Gabi.'

"She trusted you."

"No, if she did then I would be talking to her right now," Annie said sadly, looking down in regret.

"We left someone!"

Both of them looked at the person who said it. A shocked look on their face while pointing back at the land. Looking at where the person was pointing at, Annie's eyes slightly widened.

"There's nothing we could do now."

"What a shame."

Annie stared at the family with suitcases in hand. She looked closer, 'Wait!'

"I'm on it," Naruto said, jumping down to the water. Hearing shouts of worry.

Naruto landed swiftly, using chakra to stay afloat on the water. He looked up top to see many shocked faces.

"He's floating!"

"Why isn't he sinking?!"

He ignored these words, sprinting back towards land. It only took him a few moments, appearing in front of an amazed family.

"No questions, grab on to me." He said. They looked at him with wide eyes, stiff as a rock.

"Come on." The father figure said, gripping onto his shoulder.

Gabi looked at him in a different light. Like some sort of god among their species. Of course, he was also human, just better.

"Get ready to puke." He said, confusing the mother and father." The four of them disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing on the boat.

The crowd was silent at this discovery of his powers. It weirded him out at the number of stares he received. Yea, he received many stares when he was a kid or defeated pain. But this was different...as if they actually acknowledged him.

He chuckled slightly at the sounds of two people throwing up their dinner. It always was quite funny whenever he teleported someone and this was their reaction. 'Hell, Kiba pissed himself when he experienced it for the first time.' He thought, mentally laughing at the memory.

Soon two men came to pick up their bags, leaving them carefree.

"How d-did you do t-that?" The woman shakily asked.

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Uhh...We can talk about this later." He responded. The women back off, noticing his awkwardness about the topic.

"Thank you! If our daughter told us sooner then this wouldn't be a problem." The father told him, shaking his hand in gratitude.

"No problem," He said, taking a glance at Gabi.

She seemed very different from before, almost nervous. Of course, it could honestly just be him. 'To be fair, she did see someone run on the water then teleport. This is going to take a lot of explaining.' He groaned at that thought.

(One day later)

Everything went smoothly, surprisingly. Marley probably already noticed a decrease in population. Especially four missing boats with no explanation. He was told that there was a tracking device on each boat. Having 4 shadow clones grab the device then run off in different directions.

'Hopefully that keeps them that off our tail.'

"Sir, we need you in the captain's cabin!" A man said in an urgent voice, sweat falling down his forehead.

Naruto took notice of the shaky tone, hands shaking. He nodded firmly, appearing next to the captain.

"The captain jumped up by his appearance, calming himself down.

"Bad news."

"What is it?"

"There are 8 unknown objects coming our way. They are at least 20 minutes away from our locations. I can't identify them which means they aren't coming from Marley."

Naruto glared deeply at the radar. A beeping sound heard everything the scanner made a turn. True to the captain's statement, 8 circles would appear, coming closer by the second.

"Is there a way to defend ourselves?"

"No, most sailors aren't trained to handle such a thing."

Naruto's eyes glared deeply in the direction of the unknown objects. "Evacuate everyone underneath, put them in the safest part of the boat, and make sure to communicate these orders to our boats," Naruto ordered, receiving a nod.

He disappeared once again in a yellow flash.

"Well?" Annie asked.

"Nobody knows how to operate guns. Looks like it's up to me." Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, Annie. We need to go downstairs." Finn said, pointing towards the stairs that lead down.

Naruto's expression softens at seeing Finn, "Don't worry about us eh? Take care of your father and sister for me, alright?"

A vein grew on Annie's forehead at his words.

"What about you?" Finn asked.

"Me? Ah, don't worry me. Look," Naruto said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out his father's prized kunai. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to throw this and I will be there in less then a second." He assured, grinding slightly.

Finned lips curved upwards, producing a smile rivaling his younger's self. "Okay!" He shouted, pocketing the heavy kunai.

Naruto ruffled his head, causing him to pout at his touch. "Now, go on!" He said, standing back up.

He turned around to see Annie giving him a glare, "You too."

She walked past him, still giving him a deathly glare. Annie's figure finally disappeared from his sight, taking a look around to see nobody around. Looking up the captain cabin, getting a thumbs up from him.

He could tell the nervousness in the captain's eyes. Not fully trusting him but he was everything they had at the moment. Turning around to face the open ocean. He didn't know who was coming but they were. These people put their lives and trust into him. It would be devastating if he couldn't even protect them.

* * *

He glared glaciers at the incoming ships. two air battle planes while the rest were ships. His eyebrow rose in confusion, "I have never seen those ships." He said, looking closer.

His eyes widened at the discovery of a new flag that stood proudly on top of each boat.

"Are they from another nation?" He asked himself.

"How are we going to do this?" Kurama asked, crawling up Naruto's back, resting on his shoulder.

"They aren't from Marley, maybe we could handle this in a peaceful way?" Naruto suggested.

Naruto and Kurama watched as the weapons on the other boats moved slowly.

"What are they doing?" Kurama asked.

The weapons stopped moving until it was directed right at them. A loud bang was heard as smoke was released from the artillery. They looked up into the sky to see a fast-moving object falling down to their position.

Naruto's body became coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. Six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body. His survey corps outfit glowed in yellow.

He crunched into a jumping position, leaving no trace of himself behind. He reappeared next to the missile, analyzing it deeply.

'I don't know how strong this is but let's find out!' A rasengan started to form in his hand.

Another explosion was heard, causing waves to erupt, shaking the boats beneath him.

"My turn!"

Two rasangen shurikens started to form in both hands. A grin plastered on his face from the excitement. He swung his arm, releasing the two jutsu forward. They hovered above each other until separating, aiming straight for both of the airplanes.

Two massive explosions happened at the same thing. Black smoke replaced the two flying machines, parts flying away and dropping into the ocean.

He was able to hear the distant shouts of his people.

'I need to end this quickly.' He thought, disappearing.

Reappearing on top of the battles ships. Seeing the horrified looks from the crewmen as they stared at his person.

"You started all of this!"

Two golden arms grew from his back, forming more rasengan shurikens. Two more explosions were heard as only four battleships remained.

Naruto heard a click from behind him, turning around to see five artillery cannons aiming at him.

Each cannon took a turn shooting, loud bangs were heard as they continued to shoot. What they didn't know was that he moved before they even started shooting. Four shadow clones popped into existence, blowing away the gunners.

With the two already rasengan-shuriken formed, he threw them towards the boats. Debris of metal flew past his face, staring at the damage he had caused. Two boats remained, he glared harshly at the captain cabin. Feeling the terrible emotions that were radiating.

"I call the last two, I haven't stretched in a while," Kurama said, crawling up to his shoulder.

He nodded, allowing him to do whatever.

A bijuu bomb started to form in front of his mouth, more energy gathering to one point. Satisfacted with what he had, Kurama shot the stored up energy.

The attack was terrifying, tearing into both boats, splitting them in half. Waves erupted in an outwards position, wind swishing against him.

"That's all of them," Naruto said.

He laughed slightly at the emotionless faces inside the captain's cabin.

"Don't speak about this to anyone." He sternly warned, leaking a little bit of killer intent.

"R-Right!"

"Keep on going, we don't want anybody to see the destruction I caused," Naruto commanded.

"Right!"

(Currently two days on sea)

They finally made it. Parking perfectly along the shore. A massive amount of wagons and horses were waiting for them. What they didn't know was that the horses were actually clones. Clones henged into horses in order to carry them to Wall Maria. Naruto in advance made 200 clones to clear any titans in their path. Having the chances of anyone dying very low.

"We made it."

"Woah!"

Finn's eyes seemed to glow, his mouth opened in awe.

"This looks so cool!"

"Uh...This is basically the same thing in Marley." Naruto said, weirded out by his behavior.

"Look at this!" Finn shouted, pointing at the grass.

Naruto had a deadpan expression at Finn's excitement, "R-Right!"

"How did you manage to get so many horses?" Annie asked.

"Information doesn't need to be known!" He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

She turned around and started to walk away, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Well then, let's get going!"

* * *

**This chapter is kinda rushed because school started two days ago. With that going my updating schedule will be longer because of it. I will now be updating every other week(twice a month). I wanted to hurry this arc so I made them go to Paradise sooner. Until later, stay safe!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! Back with another chapter. I'm not sure if I want to put the fight between Naruto and Sasuke in this chapter, we will see. As of right now, they are traveling back to Wall Maria.**

**"Speaking"**

**"Thinking"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They needed about a few more hours until they reached Wall Maria. Luckily no one has become a snack for the Titans. With the help of Naruto's clones, they secured a perimeter around the Eldians. Much like they did to Eren to bait out the Female Titan. They continued, day and night until reaching their destination. Many questioned the horses' energy but were assured that they were in perfect health.

"Look!" Finn shouted, pointing at something.

Naruto looked at the direction Finn was pointing at. In the distance was a massive wall, hiding its residence and showing protection. They were nearing Munich District which was the other side of the Shiganshina District. Another hour until finally reaching home. Naruto made sure to dispose of the dead Titans. Making sure to not let any of the young children see such creatures.

He still thought back to his recent battle with the Middle Eastern. Marley must have found out they escaped by now. Where else would half of the Eldians go to? Back home where the rest were. Of course with the war going they couldn't spare any resources. Especially the Titan Shifters.

'They must have one more mission before leaving. This last attack will be their biggest. Giving it there all to capture Eren and for Sasuke to kill me. Many will die but it will be for a great sacrifice.' He thought, looking at the wall as it came closer by the minute.

* * *

Being inside Wall Maria was slightly creepy. The uncomfortable silence that lived in the air. The Eldains looked in interest at their new home. No sounds were heard from any of the towns they passed by. It would take about 2 hours before reaching Wall Rose. His concern for the King lingered in his heart. Will he let these people in? There is a high possibility that he knew about Marley. That just makes it worse about anyone else knowing about Marley. If denied a roof over their head then what will happen.

'I can't bring them back to Marley. They will all be executed on the spot.' His worries grew stronger as they rode on.

* * *

"Sir! There is a rise of smoke in the distance!" A soldier reported to his commander.

"Then get the cannons ready!" The commander shouted in an angry tone.

"B-But they are not t-titans."

The commander stopped at his words. Confused about who could be outside the walls. 'The Survey Corps aren't on an expedition right now. So, who could it be?' The commander thought, reaching for his binoculars that hung on his waist.

He watched as the dust continued to grow in the distance. Getting closer by the second. There was an air current that managed to make a breakthrough through the dust. The commander's eyes slightly widened at the blue eyes staring right back at him. The person had a smirk on his face.

"It's Naruto!" The commander barked, causing the nearby soldiers to stiffen. "Hurry up and open up the gate, damn it!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The rookies shouted, hurrying along to lift the gate.

Soon enough the dust lifted to see many carriages of people and supplies. It shocked the Garrisons on how this could happen. Naruto disappeared without a trace only to come back, full of people behind them. Just where did they come from? Questions kept repeating in their minds, not noticing the new arrivals passing right under them.

"What are you doing!? Close the damn gate!" The commander shouted, shaking the rookies from their thoughts.

The chains crackled as the gate was slowly closed. Many bystanders looked on with shocked and surprised faces. After the expedition that happened a month ago; Naruto gained popularity. So much that they almost deemed him as Humanity's strongest soldier. Of course, many gossip was shared that it was hard to believe.

The sound of the horses galloping soon left their ears. They weren't planning on stopping in Wall Rose. Wall Sina was their goal; in particular the King's Palace.

Naruto looked around confused, "Why are there so little people?" He questioned himself. 'Is there something going on?'

It would take about 30 minutes until they reach Wall Sina.

* * *

The streets of Wall Sina were empty. Almost if no one had lived here. The only show of proof was the freshly made bread or other supplies left out.

"Where is everyone?" Finned asked, looking around in curiosity,

"I'm not sure but soon enough we will know," Naruto answered.

"Where did Annie go?" Finned asked.

"She needed to take care of some business. Don't worry, she will be right back." Mr. Leonhart assured.

Naruto noticed that Finn wasn't satisfied by the answer but accepted it nonetheless. They hid Annie in his home. The people of Paradise Island would be furious if they knew about her existence. The three branches of the military would be calling for head after everything she did. So, for protection; she would lay low in his house.

He perked up when he heard shouts by the palace. 'Titans?!' Naruto thought, 'No, those shouts were full of excitement.' His shoulder relaxed. The screaming became louder as they rode deeper into the city. Being the "line leader" he was able to see a tower made out of wood in the distance. Many people stood on the tower such as Levi, Erwin, Pixie, Darius, and surprisingly Krista. His eyes widened at the golden, shiny crown that laid proudly on her head. She was saluting to the crowd below her; a firm expression on her face.

Naruto's mind started to rack memories of the training days. Krista was one of the bright ones from the camp. Always helping and caring for others due to her kind nature.

Each of the military branches stood behind her in their section. Levi and Erwin looked at him. Confused as to where he's been and why there were so many carriages filled with people behind him. The only reaction he could give them was a smirk. Levi glared at him because of his attitude.

Krista glanced over to him before quickly regaining her composer. After all, a queen shouldn't ruin her image.

"Ay! Why are there so many carriages behind the crowd? I didn't even notice them appear." Eren whispered.

Armin and Mikasa looked over the crowd that surrounded the Queen. They shielded their eyes with their arm due to the blinding sun in the sky.

"I can't see!" Armin whispered, trying his hardest to see.

Mikasa was shaken out of her focus as the Survey Corps section started to move. Unknown to Eren distraction; Historia moved inside the palace. The Survey Corps was the last to follow her. 'Why I'm so obliged to know what Eren is talking about?' She asked herself. Mikasa desperately tried to peek outside the palace while the doors were closing.

Due to her fairly tall height compared to females, she was able to see outside. A new color was present; a more shadowy look because of clouds blocking the sun. Giving one last look which catches her breath. A man looking right back at her with his blue-ocean eyes., Bright blonde hair and a warm smile directed right at her.

'Naruto!'

* * *

After the ceremony was officially done, newly appointed Squad Levi was walking down the halls. Their queen was leading the charge of the group.

Hold on...You're seriously doing it, Historia?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, I am," Historia answered, her hands closed; her presence showing authority.

"Mikasa was just joking about it! Right, Mikasa?" Eren asked, looking over to Mikasa to hopefully defuse the situation.

"After you smack him, tell him this..."I dare you to hit me back." Mikasa reinforced the idea.

"Damn you...!"

Sasha had a very eager grin much like Connie and Jean. Armin simply followed behind, being carried into this plan.

"If it's not a real grudge, just forget it," Eren said.

"If I can't do this, how can I call myself the Queen?" Historia said.

"Hell yea, Historia. That's the spirit!" Jean said, only giving more fuel to the fire.

Historia gasps at the sight of their leader. The binding lights breaking through to the window, casting a dark shadow over him. Levi stepped away from the window. Showing his usual emotionless face.

The group stopped in their tracks. Historia stepped forward, shaking and her fist clenched at her sides.

"AHHHH!" She shouted, charging forward. Historia winded her fist back, ready to punch Levi. She swung forward, punching him in the arm. Levi's lips slightly rise.

"Woah!" The group said in astonishment.

Historia laughed in excitement, "How'd you like that?! I'm the Queen! If you got a problem- "

Levi chuckled at her reaction. The group's energy dropped considerably since they expected a different outcome.

"Thank you...All of you." Gratitude lanced in his tone.

Naruto smiled at Levi's display of emotion. Hiding at the end of the hall and watching the interaction. He hasn't seen Levi smile since he met him. Always wearing that stoic emotion until now. He peeked around the corner only to see a shocked Mikasa staring right at him. Quickly turning around to avoid discovery from the rest.

"Ay, Mikasa!" Eren said, reaching out with his arm. Mikasa sprinted past the group, not a thought crossed her mind. Coming back to the sudden shock of Levi's emotion. 'I wonder when Naruto is coming back?'

Mikasa slid on the floor, stopped herself before hitting the wall. Looking down the hall only to see the back end of a cape from the Survey Corps. Sprinting once again and turning right into the door where she saw it. Mikasa rubbed furiously at her nose since she impacted against something. Opening her eyes only for her body to stiffen up.

"Well damn! I didn't expect you to be so an- " Naruto eyes widened at the crushing force of Mikasa's body against his.

"You're b-back!" She said in a muffled tone. Naruto smiled as Mikasa picked up her head from his chest. Tears falling from her eyes. He gently wiped the tears away from her beautiful face.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Mikasa sat on his lap; his head laid on her upper chest. Naruto's arms snaked around her waist, squeezing slightly. They embraced each other, sharing their emotions and warmth. While it's only a month since they saw each other, to them, it's been years.

* * *

Naruto was dumbfounded after hearing everything that happened while he was gone. Wall Rose invasion, Historia being the illegitimate daughter of the King, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover betrayal, Eren's capture and the mission to retrieve him back, Hannes's death, Eren's newfound powers, and then First Interior Squad.

"How much have you harvested," Naruto said, inspecting the bright, blue crystal.

"As of right now," Hange said, looking through a list. "We have at most 400 lanterns." She answered.

Naruto stared more intently at the crystal. Shielding his eyes when the sun reflected off the mineral.

"Eh?" Feeling a hand land on him.

I must thank you, Naruto." Levi said.

Naruto's right eyebrow rose, "For what?"

"For bringing back Petra."

"What?"

"It must have been a clone but thank you."

'Was it when I made a blood clone fighting against Sasuke? It must have been. To think that clone would save Petra.' He thought. Naruto smiled slightly at Petra's safety.

"It seems like Historia took your advice," Naruto said, watching the playful interaction of the Queen and underground children.

Levi nodded, recognition clouding his mind.

Hange, Naruto, and Levi watched as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin carried cargo. Although, Eren wasn't doing much due to Mikasa protesting against it. After Historia bought a barn, Levi suggested doing something about the homeless children from the Underground. She took that advice in and saved many countless kids. Bringing her appreciation from the population even higher.

"So, Naruto, how is she?" Hange asked, changing the topic into something more serious.

"Annie? She is very different from before." He said, noticing the way Levi's eyes changed. "After meeting her family again, she changed...Almost as if a light flickered inside of the darkroom she was trapped in. That light started to glow brighter and brighter by the day. Her eyes no longer held that hopeless dark void but were instead replaced by a candle." Naruto answered.

Hange and Levi didn't say anything. Knowing just how much a person can change after being introduced to something different. He could still tell the untrusting nature inside their eyes but didn't judge them.

"Nonetheless; we must keep watch over her. She could betray any of us at any time." A stern voice entered the conversation.

Naruto glanced behind him to see Erwin behind them. He was still weirded out by the man's missing arm and not caring about it.

"How are those Thunder Spears coming along?" Erwin asked.

"After looting their base we found Contraband. With it, we made something amazing." She said, eyes glowing slightly.

"Good, when the time comes they should bring a variety of benefits."

"The time is coming closer to recapture Shiganshina. As stated by Naruto, this will be their last attack. We don't know what we are heading into but we must prepare." Levi said.

"We aren't sure if they know about Naruto's previous plan but we need to assume they do. They probably also think Annie is alive otherwise Naruto wouldn't have made it to Marley." Hange said.

"Yea, their plan will be more forceful than before. This will be their last desperate hope to capture Eren and kill Naruto." Erwin applied.

Naruto's mind zoomed out of focus, 'Sasuke...The next time we meet will be our last. It was a great run but I will end your misery.' He promised, holding out his fist and clenching it.

* * *

"That metal rod is your new weapon?"

"You could at least call it a weapon. The corps of engineering really pulled through for me" Hange responded, holding a 2 feet piece of metal.

A chalkboard stood behind her. A drawing of the metal and various descriptions of the weapon. Levi's squad and other Survey Corps listened to Hange's new experiment.

"Using technology kept secret by the Interior Police, that is." She said, looking at her prized invention. "I told them we needed a weapon we could use against the Armor Titan."

"Against the Armor Titan?" Armin asked, amazed.

"Our blades were all but useless against the Armored Titan. As long as he didn't show an opening in his hardening, all we could do was watch Eren fight the Armored Titan from the sidelines." She explained.

Mikasa looked down in disappointment, remembering the fight. Being useless was something she hated. Letting them take Eren even though their only goal was to protect him. Clenched her fist in anger until a hand interlocked with hers. She looked up to see two blue eyes staring into her own. Naruto's touch and smile instantly calmed her down. As if he spoke with her just by physical touch.

"It's true... We couldn't even stop them from taking Eren away even if we wanted to." Jean further applied, causing Connie to look away with regret.

'Back then, if the Commander hadn't drawn a horde of Titans with him...' Eren thought.

"Thus far, the only attacks effective against the Armored Titan have been Eren's strangles and locks as a Titan. Also, we have high hopes for his "Hardened punch" from the recent experiments. However, the mission won't succeed with only those as our weapons. While it's important we plug the wall, more so than that, we must kill Reiner and Bertholdt, who are responsible for destroying the wall." Hange said.

"So you're saying... You want us to stab the Armor Titan with those spears?" Mikasa asked.

"It's easier to show you. Let's step outside." She said with a smirk appearing.

**(Scene break)**

A thunderous roar was heard than an explosion. The 100 members who watched had a shocked expression on their faces. The missile destroyed the truck of a tree. Leaving it to topple over with a hole.

"It's powerful, as you can see. It's like a strike of lightning. Hence the name, "Thunder Spear." However, is it enough to bring down the Armor Titan? We won't know until we try. It's effective against a normal Titan." Hange said a sense of helplessness appeared on her face. "But to deal a blow to the Armor Titan, it'll take a little more work."

* * *

**And done! I was going to reveal Annie in the last scene but decided against it. I have a place where she appears. The next chapter will evolve recapturing Shiganshina District and Naruto vs Sasuke final battle! I'm not sure if a certain character will appear next chapter or after that one. All I'm going to say that the character isn't from the AOT universe but instead Naruto's! Until later, stay safe!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This chapter will introduce the fight to retake Shiganshina District and Naruto vs Sasuke. The rest of the fight will be the next chapter. As well as recovering the district. Multiple characters will have scene screen time during the fight but it won't be too much difference.
> 
> "Speaking."
> 
> 'Thinking.'
> 
> Enjoy!

-Two days before The Battle of Shiganshina District-

"You know, Naruto, you gave me quite a handful with these unexpected visitors," Historia said in an annoyed voice. Although, Naruto was able to tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't actually irritated.

"I'm sorry for giving you more food on your already full plate." He responded, giving her an apologetic look to which she could only smile.

"It is fine, this a good opportunity to refill the population after the latest attacks. Also, when we retake Wall Maria from the clutches of the Titans." She stated firmly. "Well, how is the Survey Corps holding up?" Historia asked, looking around the table which was surrounded by squad leaders. The small room consisted of low dim lights with a table in the middle. It was their meeting spot for now.

"The Survey Corps' increased popularity causes many young soldiers to enlist or reassign. The demand for weaponry and other equipment has been high, but we managed to adapt. We are in a good position to march to Shiganshina." Hange responded.

"Are you sure you have enough soldiers? Maybe you can bring more to ensure a higher poss- "

"I'm sorry to rudely interrupt, but we have more than enough to bring victory," Erwin said. Historia took no offense to the interruption.

"I'm just worried that's all." She said, leaning back into her chair from clear exhaustion.

"Queen, have you gotten any good sleep lately?" Hange asked, showing signs of worriedness.

"Sleep is the last of my worries. Rebuilding our home is the most important thing at this time. Now, will that be all?" She asked, waiting but received no answer. "If that's all then you're dismissed."

They quickly stood up and bowed in respect. Complete silence as they walked out to do any more business somewhere else.

"Ah! Naruto!" Historia almost yelled, blushing slightly from the sudden outburst.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Queen.

"Yes?"

She gave him a long stare, "If she wishes, you could bring her along."

He didn't respond right away, knowing exactly who she was talking about. He nodded firmly, "Have a good day." Naruto noticed the never-ending unease in her eyes. The chance of never coming back; the end of humanity. It obviously stressed her out and that was something he needed to change.

"Queen?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Expect us to come back, for that is a promise!" He almost yelled with an assuring smile. Historia stared blankly at him before smiling, her cheeks gaining a light pink look.

"I'll hold on for that promise, but..." She stopped speaking, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"Keep E-Eren safe? For m-me?" She stammered, blushing up a storm.

His lips curved into a smirk, "I'll make sure to bring him back in one piece! But knowing that idiot, it might be hard." He promised.

"T-Thank you." She responded in a hushed tone.

With nothing else to add, he left the meeting room. It was quite funny about how the Queen could be emotional. It wasn't a bad trait but you're supposed to be serious in front of your people. Of course, in Historia's case, Eren was the cause. He let out a soft chuckle at that thought.

"Well, all we need is Armin. Hmm? Who would be a good female for him? Ah! Yes, maybe Annie?" He said to himself. "I would certainly feel bad for Ar- "

"What about Annie."

He looked to his right, seeing Mikasa pressed up right next to him. A smile on her angelic face but yet it was...scary.

"You look so beautiful when you try to make that face." He boldly stated, causing her to lean back in surprise.

"Wha? But! Huh...I" Her mouth was sealed closed by a blissful kiss. It completely took her in shock but she slowly closed her eyes and leaned into it. He softly wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, bringing them closer. After 10 seconds or so they disconnected, a trail of saliva bridged between their mouths. Showing their interaction not a moment ago.

"Don't do that!" She said, playfully slapping his chest in embarrassment. Her cheeks run through different shades of red.

"Why not?" He said, a smirk presented on his face. "Everything about you is perfect," Naruto said, chuckling at how fast she buried her head into his chest because of his words.

'You're my everything.' He thought, his eyes glowing with appreciation.

"HAHAHA! This is good!" Connie yelled, taking another mouth-full of meat.

"Hey! Don't take it all!" Sasha yelled in anger, jumping over the table full of food and tackling Connie to the ground. Connie continued to kick and punch against Sasha but it was effortless. She was quite persistent in getting the last piece of meat given to their table. The juices and smell further crazed her.

"Get off m-'' Connie and Sasha stared with a wide expression as Levi picked the meat from his fork and ate it. The slow munching and satisfaction expression made it worse for the two.

"NOOO!"

"NOOO!"

"You're basically adults, not children, so act like it!" Levi scolded them, making them surrender with tears falling from their eyes. The sound of sniffing from the two immature adults continued. The empty white, large plate which carried the meat made it even worse.

"Those two can never stop fighting for the meat," Armin commented, Kurama sat on his head, sleeping despite all the noise.

Mikasa and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Hey! Eren!"

They turned their heads to see Jean walking up to them. A bottle in hand, blushing slightly clearly from being intoxicated.

"How about we have one of those legendary drinking bottles?!" Jean said, wrapping his shoulder around Eren.

"Uhh, I'm sure if- "

"Oh come on! Let's go!" Jean yelled excitedly, dragging Eren from his seat to the other side of the room. Ready to end their night away in a blur.

"Eren was always the crazy one," Armin said, Mikasa and Naruto nodding.

"So Armin," Naruto said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"What?"

"So, any girls you've in mind?" Mikasa also looked at Armin, interested in his answer.

"Uh...No?" He responded dryly.

"Oh come Armin, there has to be someone you thought of," Mikasa asked.

"Well, I don't know!" He said in despair, heavily trying to diffuse the situation.

"Okay, how about Sasha," Naruto said while pointing at her.

Armin looked to where he was pointing to see Sasha still crying over the lost meat. He shook his head, "Definity not!"

Naruto and Mikasa looked around but couldn't find anyone who Armin might know/be interested in.

"Is there anyone that is outside this room?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." He responded, looking down with a blush.

"Well?" Mikasa and Naruto said, leaning in to hear his answer.

"...Annie...?"

Naruto and Mikasa stared dumbfounded. They stayed stiff until their minds processed what he said. Naruto reached out his hand, beckoning her to hand over something. Armin could only stare in confusion when an annoyed look appeared on Mikasa's face. Reaching behind her to take a fox plushie.

"Ah! And one of these." He said, pecking her on the lips.

'Did they seriously vote on who I would say!? And how did they get that from my room!'

-In Shiganshina-

By sunrise, the Survey Corps had arrived in Shiganshina District. As planned, all members of the Survey Corps pulled their hoods over their heads to disguise their features. After scaling Wall Maria, 100 of the soldiers made a rush for the outer gate of Shiganshina in order to hide Eren Yeager's position within their numbers. Their advance went unhindered, and with his Attack Titan Eren successfully blocked the breach in Wall Maria.

"It seems like they are waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack," Erwin commented.

"They could be everywhere, including these houses," A commander said.

"It would be wise to search through them."

Their attention was brought to the sound of someone coming. Armin landed safely next to them, his eyes shaking.

"I looked into it. I'm pretty sure someone was camping. The pot was cold and lights scattered on the ground. They were drinking something like black tea. Also, there were three cups with drops of a black liquid in it. At the least, there were three people camping people atop the wall.

"Th-Three, you say?"

"Was the metal pot completely cool?"

"Yes."

"I find that odd." Erwin said, uncertainty lacing his tone.

"Agreed."

"Th-The pot?"

"We charged here at full speed using horses and ODM gear. Had they notice our approach by sound or by light, they'd have two minutes to react. A pot in use wouldn't cool down in just two minutes. They had to know we were coming for five minutes or more. Meaning they had plenty of time to prepare for us." Erwin said, his tone darkening.

"But... how?" The commander asked, shocked by the realization.

"Th-There must be a scout in addition to the three on the wall... No, what to assume there are many more enemies hiding." Armin gasped.

"For now, locating the enemy is our priority. Alert... With that brain of yours, you've saved us from disaster countless times. Right now is one of those times." Erwin said.

"Huh? Armin asked puzzled.

"Take as many soldiers as needed." Erwin said, signaling his team.

"Find out if enemies are hiding near the inner gate or not."

Erwin's team quickly surrounded him. Each with a serious expression.

"As of now, you obey Armin Arlelt's commanders. Continue the search!"

Each of them turned their heads towards Armin, leaving him speechless.

"R...Roger!" They yelled together.

"We searched the wall thoroughly!"

"What are your orders, Arlelt?!"

He looked between each member. Finally having enough courage. "We've searched through the buildings but nothing came up. Check the walls for any sign of tampering and signal with your flare. A-Alright?" He said, frightened by their intense stares.

"Roger!"

He let out a heavy sigh, reaching into his pocket and shooting a green flare into the sky.

Naruto stood up. His eyes change quite a bit, yellow irides and toad-like pupils, with orange pigmentation around the eyes.

'Where are you, Sasuke?' He thought, trying to sense any chakra. After a few seconds, his shoulder slumped. He perked up when his sensory abilities picked up a faint chakra pulse. It was located on the other side of where the Survey Corps was positioned. It only took him a few seconds to stand across the house where the pulse was at.

The sound of lightning striking caused him to turn around. There was single lightning right next to the wall while the rest were outside. He clenched his fist in anger at the inability of not helping. 'I can't risk the chance of anyone getting hurt in the process.' He thought.

He quickly scanned the house before entering. Walking into the living room to see it was a disaster. Wood, glass, brick, and other materials laid on the ground. Pictures of the family who once lived here. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts. Slowly walking up the stairs that barely held his weight. The creaking of the cracked wood made it all too worse.

The chakra beacon was still there, behind a door. He knew this was a trap but had no option. It was either fight against Sasuke while the Survey Corps are nearby or alone. The latter was more logical to him.

The building started to shake violently. "It's Eren and Reiner fighting in the middle of the city. Don't worry about it, for now." Kurama said.

He nodded in agreement, continuing his personal issue. Now standing outside the door and waiting. "You know what? Fuck it!" He yelled, a rasengan-shuriken already formed. The power of his jutsu blew many items in the house, just by forming it. Kurama grinned savagely at his partner's new approach.

He threw it right at the room; instantly jumping out the nearest window. The entire house blew up in pieces. His jutsu swallowing nearby buildings as well.

"Bad move, Naruto!"

Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke, his eyes glowing with venom. A portal appeared behind, walking into it and disappearing from his sight. He instantly tried to track his fellow shinobi but couldn't find him.

His attention was caught by the sudden deep roar from somewhere else.

They finally did it. The armor titan was dead for sure. The emotions running through Levi's squad and Hange were wild. They had doubts at first about the Thunder Spears, but it worked. The spears managed to crack the armor on his neck. After some encouraging words from Jean to finish it off, they did. The second barrage broke open the neck and half of Reiner's head is gone.

How wrong they were. Before falling unconscious the Armor Titan gave one more piercing scream. They were too much in shock until Hange spoke up. "Use your Thunder Spears! If you want him dead then we'll have to destroy his body."

'That scream just now, was it for Bertholdt?' Armin looked up in shock, gasping at the barrel in the sky. "Hange wait! We need to fall for now." He said Hange looked at him, confused. "See that barrel right there." He said and pointed towards the flying object. "I'm sure Bertholdt is inside. If he transforms we're done for!"

Hange eyes widened, "shit! Everyone! Move away from the Armored titan! The Colossal Titan is falling towards us right now!" She barked.

They instantly followed orders, not wanting to die was a better option. Following close behind Eren's Titan. Mikasa looked back to see the barrel slightly open. Two pairs of hands gripped the top before revealing Bertholdt. Her eyesight went completely black as something grabbed her unexpectedly

"You're coming with me."

'Another pulse.' He thought, instantly locating it atop of the wall. His eyes widened at the scene of Sasuke holding Mikasa over the wall. 50 meters above nothing until you hit the ground. Death with no return if you fell off. He looked closely to see no gear on her as well. The never-ending smirk on Sasuke's face irritated him.

Sasuke's lips moved, mouthing the words, "let's see you save her."

It would take 3 seconds before hitting the floor, it only took him half of a second to reach her. Using chakra to stick on the wall.

"Naruto?" Mikasa said.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He assured, grabbing her waist for extra grip. With his other hand, he unsealed Kubikiribōchō. Almost instantly Sasuke appeared in front of him and swung his sword. Sparks ignited from their blades clashing against each other.

'I can't fight Sasuke and protect Mikasa at the same time. I'm going to need to teleport her but when will it be a good time?' He thought worriedly, dodging a kick, and desperately trying to protect Mikasa.

"Trust me." He whispered, receiving a confused look in return.

"Wha!" She suddenly appeared in the sky. She was able to see the entire Shiganshina District. Then, the realization hit her, hard. Well over 700 feet in the sky widened her eyes in shock. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke battling it out below her.

Naruto ducked under Sasuke's kick before blocking a barrage of punches. He tried to form shadow clones but Sasuke interrupted him with a punch to the face.

"I'm done playing with you!" He shouted steam started to rise from his body. Sasuke took note of this but it was too late. A strong punch to his stomach which prevailed him backward, throwing him off the wall and into a house. With a second to spare, Naruto appeared on top of the wall and looked up. There, Mikasa was falling, 3 seconds to reach him, and 6 seconds to hit the ground.

Sasuke appeared next to him, swinging his sword but to no effort. This further angered him until noticing what Naruto was staring at. Looking up himself to see Mikasa descending from the sky. A smirk grew on his face from this information.

5 seconds

Sasuke held out his arm, using the rinnegan abilities to pull Naruto towards him. Amaterasu flames sprouted outwards, piercing him in the stomach. He didn't seem to care and his arms enlarged themselves. Directly like an Akimichi before bringing them down with great force and smashed the floor.

The Uchiha managed to dodge by jumping into the air and performing multiple flips. A large fireball came out of his mouth.

3 seconds

At this point, Mikasa was now 50 meters above the ground. Naruto's eyes caught a glance at her before disappearing.

His jaw clenched, 'I don't have time for this.' Ignoring the attack and heading straight for the falling figure. He was able to see the terrified look in her eyes. Her arm extending outwards to the sky, waiting for him to catch her. Of course, this would have been easy if it wasn't for Sasuke. Pressing his arms and legs together to gain speed. Then, he sensed it. Looking behind him to see a purple armored Susanoo with a bow ready to unleash its lightning arrow.

Sasuke unleashed the bow. The arrow was now heading straight towards him. He couldn't afford to take the hit. Suddenly a huge golden fox appeared between them. It's tails in front of him which acted as a wall of some sort.

"Thank you, Kurama." His attention could now focus in front of him. Grabbing her arm before a powerful explosion erupted.

Naruto opened his eyes. 'Ah! It feels like my head is about to fall off!' Gripping his head trying to get rid of the pain. Soon after it was gone. Allowing him to open his eyes more comfortably. The first thing he noticed was the broken house he was in. It was in shambles from the massive hole caused by his body.

A soft moan made it to his ears. Now noticing the weight on his chest to be Mikasa.

"Hey, Mikasa." He shook her but didn't receive a response. Instantly checking her pulse and was pleased by its state. 'Despite being in this place I feel very comfortable with her with me. I might need to start sleeping on the same bed as her.' It took a couple of seconds before a small blush appeared. Another explosion near the wall shook him out of his thoughts. A serious expression replacing his old one.

"Mikasa! We need to go!" He almost yelled, feeling bad about it moments later. He carefully laid her down, not wanting to hurt her from any broken material. His eyes roamed her body for any injuries. 'Good, only minor cuts and bruises.' Naruto thought, looking down with regret. "I should've known! You almost died because of my failures!" Punching the floor in anger.

His eyes were averted somewhere else when he felt a soft hand lay on his face.

"It's okay, Naruto. All that matters is that you were there for me." She assured him but he wasn't totally convinced.

"No! You wouldn't have to deal with this if I- " He was interrupted when a pair of lips crashed into his. Widening his eyes in shock and falling backward on his ass. She continues to express her feelings throughout their kiss. Seconds later they separated, with Mikasa still on his lap. He was surprised by the trust and love in her eyes. "I didn't have any regrets revealing my heart's contents to you." She said, calming him down from his earlier thoughts. He started to feel lost inside her eyes, until she stood up, "give me your gears." Mikasa almost demanded. He followed her commanders and give her the ODM gear.

"Promise me that you're coming back in one piece or else I'm kicking you in the balls!" She practically yelled, further showing her point by harshly grabbing his precious orbs.

"Ah! I-I promise!" He yelled, groaning from the pain when she released him.

"Good, I love you."

"Be safe, I love you too.

With those last words, she left. He stared at the spot she last was. Thoughts about how their marriage will happen started to pop in his brain. His daydreaming was interrupted when a huge explosion shook the house he was in.

"Right!"

Sprinting outside to see the disaster that was presented to him. Every house nearby was in a state of collapsing. The wall had many cracks from not being able to handle their attacks. At this point, they were causing more destruction than recapturing the damn place. His attention was brought somewhere else when a massive fox smashed into the stone wall.

"Sorry fur-ball, I'm here now." He said, smirking at the low growl directed at him.

"Whatever! I haven't done much but been stalling." Kurama said.

Naruto nodded in agreement, sweat falling from Uchiha's face. Sasuke took notice of the appearance of Naruto and smirked.

"Listen, we need to bring Sasuke further from the town. We can't cause too much damage." Naruto said and received a nod from his life-time partner. Flying up into the air to level out the playing field between the two rivals. Sasuke in turn took out two huge chakra-made swords and blitzed Naruto. Kurama lifted up his tail to block one of the strikes and dodged under the other one.

Mixing senjutsu with his punch which made Sasuke's Susanoo stumble back. Taking advantage of this and shooting a cluster of small bijuu bombs. Sasuke in turn used one of his wings to block the attack before repairing it with chakra.

"He's going to be desperate to do his strongest move. After running out of chakra he needed all the tailed beast chakra to refill his reserves. Keep him stalling and the battle will be ours." Kurama warned.

"Right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I wasn't going to end the chapter here but had too. As you can see, I added a lot more scenes of romance between Naruto and Mikasa due to one of my beautiful reader's requests! I would say at least 3-4 chapters are left before finally completing this story. Until later, stay safe! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So, this is going to be the conclusion for the Shiganshina District Arc.
> 
> Anyway, please read until the very end.
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> Enjoy.

It was their last gamble. Stuck between the wall and the Beast Titan that was throwing projectiles at them. They had nowhere else to go except stay put. If they left? All the horses would die. If they attacked back? They would surely die. Morale was down and no one had a plan to defeat the Beast Titan. Everybody was at a standstill in their mission and had no way to get past that.

"There will come a moment when we learn the truth about our world...and I must be there for it."

"Is it that important to you? More than humanity's victory?"

"Yes."

So, once again, Erwin designed a plan. To bring everyone's morale higher to ensure victory against the Titan. Giving up on your dreams was a hard choice but the only one. The countless pile of bodies he stood over will only increase. The regret and lives of his comrades were his faults because of his selfish goal. But now, he had to abandon that dream. To never truly know about the Titans. Those questions plagued him ever since his father's death.

One last speech, one last charge, and one last order. To charge the Beast Titan with their flares in hopes of distracting it enough for Levi to kill off. None of them were going to live, not even him. But they wouldn't do it if he wasn't there in the charge.

'Thus, I fooled my comrades. Saying they should give their hearts to humanity. For the sake of mankind, to lead us to victory. Fooled myself...and upon a mountain of their corpses...I now stand.'

"Does that mean life is meaningless?"

"No, it's not! It's us who gives meaning to our comrade's lives! The braven fallen! The anguish fallen! The ones who will remember them...are us, the living! We die trusting the living who follow to find meaning in our lives! That is the sole method in which we can rebel against this cruel world!

As they rode on with fear stabbing at their hearts. The massive Titan that stood far ahead with a devilish smirk. They didn't stop, they continued knowing they wouldn't make it back. Their faces were terrified but yet; full of determination.

"This moment! This battle! The survival of humanity depends on it! Give your hearts! My soldiers, rage! My soldiers, scream! My soldiers, fight!"

The screams from the Survey Corps were truly an astonishing thing. Pouring every ounce into that scream, to show their bravery. They had come so far and now, here they stood. Their last charge to help humanity thrive. Many years of training brought them here. The choice to give their lives to humanity. So, here they charged.

"Now!Fire!" Erwin shouted, shooting off the first flare which was followed by many more. It was an amazing sight, the flares shot forward with the sky in the background. In hopes of decreasing the accuracy from the Beast Titan. This was their only option now. Oh how much they would have wished to become a cloud. To simply float all day without any troubles.

'We're both hoping for the same thing. To settle it here once and for all. Humanity or Titans?'

Erwin was struck in the hip during the first bombardment, collapsing alongside many others.

They watched in horror as Erwin collapsed. Presumably died from the impact, but they didn't flee. They continued with everything on the line. Aiming into the sky and shooting the second round of flares. The Beast Titan in turn threw a shattered rock. The second bombardment eliminated nearly all the rest of the recruits, leaving just three alive on their horses. A third and final bombardment eliminated the three recruits left, completely stopping the charge.

The Beast titan smirked at the state of the Survey Corps. He had slaughtered every single one of them without remorse. Now, they needed to finish off those inside the walls. Victory, he could feel in his reach. It was satisfying knowing that they managed to come this far. Although, he felt something odd. The Titans on his right had fallen. Was it during the charge? It was quite hard to see because of smoke that lingered in the air.

A grapple shot through the smoke. He turned towards the direction in confusion. The smoke broke open and allowed him to see the last remaining Survey Corps member. This quickly angered him at the fact that he went past his defenses unknown.

Unleashing an ear-piercing scream and reaching out to snatch the person. Levi quickly unattached himself and spun around the arm while cutting it, flying past the Titan. The Beast Titan looked in surprise at the skill this person had. No one had ever done that to him.

'Huh?' Not a single second later, his arm exploded in pieces. Memories of Reiner telling him to be very cautious about someone, Captain Levi. 'Is this Levi?' He asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when something was attached to his neck. 'My nape!' Using his arm to cover his nape and turning around. Another shower of blood erupted as Levi sliced the Titan's eyes, effectivity blinding him.

'What? I can't see anything! Did he take out my eyes too?"

Levi didn't waste a single moment and instantly dove down. Holding both blades and readying them for his next strike. Sliding against the floor and cutting the Titan's Achilles. His opponent fell due to the inability to stand. Before he could drop to the ground, Levi used his body to swing himself in the sky.

"You sure were enjoying yourself back there!" Levi remarked. Blood covering half of his face and holding his blades in a reverse grip.

The Beast titan looked in shock as Levi dove down towards his neck. 'Harden!' The inside part of his neck started to become like a crystal. "No, I won't make it in time!" He thought, raising his arm to stop the descending super-soldier.

"Let me help you have some more fun!" Levi yelled, his eyes were fierce. Spinning in circles to gain more speed in his strike and cutting apart the Titan's hairy hand. Landing smoothly on his nape and sent a barrage of strikes. The Beast Titan yelled in pain and frustration at his plan being completely ruined by this person.

Levi slid back to stop himself. Swinging back one more time but with all of his strength. Hot smoke burst out from the cut, alongside a man without arms. The man let out a yell and turned around in shock. His shouts were silenced as a blade was put inside his mouth and brought to the ground, threatening to kill him if he moved.

"Every time you transform, you use a lot of energy and need to wait before transforming again, am I right?" Levi asked, taking the chance to take in the person's appearance. He is a tall, broad, well-toned body with gray eyes, shaggy platinum blond hair, and a matching mustache that descends into his beard. 5 scars ran right under each eye and ended at his beard. He looked down the blade before locking onto Levi's eyes.

Levi plunged the sword further into his mouth and caused more blood to squirt out. "Hey, answer me. You sure are rude." Levi said, ignoring the man's choking sounds. "I can't kill this guy yet. Is there someone anyone, anyone left alive. Even a soldier. As long as they're alive, we can use the injection to turn them into a Titan. Then they can eat this guy and take the power of the Beast Titan. If we can save even a single soldier by doing that…' Levi thought, an image of Erwin popping in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when the ground started to shake. Looking up and trying to locate the nearby sound. He didn't even have the time to turn around when something broke through the smoke. Barely having a glance at what this thing was and identified it as an Abnormal Titan. It's a massive mouth opening up to show its tiny yet sharp teeth.

He wouldn't have feared for his life if it was going to rescue the user of the Beast Titan user. No, this Titan was heading for him. It's mouth ready to chomp down his bones. He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable death...but nothing came. The sound of flesh and bones being crushed caressed his ears. Opening his eyes to see a massive hand inside the jaw of the Titan. Shakily looking up and widening his eyes.

'Annie?'

Annie looked down at him as if he heard his thoughts. Grabbing him with her other hand and jumped away from a good distance. Levi looked in shock as the realization hit him. The Female Titan had saved him from dying.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her hand had ripped off, probably from escaping the jaws of that Titan. Then, he locked eyes with her. They both didn't trust each other but Levi couldn't simply forget that he was saved by her. Quickly being placed onto the ground and immediately fell in exhaustion.

The Female Titan looked off in the distance. Deeming the Cart Titan long gone. They won't come back, especially that she was here now. Her identity was now revealed to Marley but that was the least of her worries.

"We must go," Levi said and Annie nodded in agreement. She ran off in a sprint and Levi jumped onto her shoulder. The two soldiers hoped everything was fine behind the walls

Kurama flinched as a massive electric dragon bit down on his neck. The bolts running through his body made his muscles spasm before stopping. Narrowly dodging under the sword of Sasuke's Susanoo and striking him with one of his tails. Sasuke raised his sword which sliced through the tail, not stopping and bringing it down on Kurama, he created a bijuu bomb and deflected the sword.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back from each other and glared at each other. "It's time, Kurama," Naruto said and his partner nodded. Two more Kuramas' appeared next to him. They started to spin around the original until forming one. He regrew half of his body and gained 4 extra arms, alongside 2 faces. The power of Sage Mode ran throughout his body. Two massive rasengan-shurikens started to form. In the meantime, Sasuke pushed most of his chakra into his Susanoo. Electricity shot out from the creaks of his armor, a purple bow forming in his hand.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Memories of their times together popped into their minds. Fighting against Zabuza and Haku, Chunin exams, Sasuke's retrieval, and fighting in the war against Madara. All these moments only to end in a death match between the two. So similar yet different ideologies.

Both of their attacks brighten in intensely, signaling they were ready for the last clash. Brothers and enemies. It was truly a remarkable thing.

"NARUTOOO!"

"SASUKEEEE!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The two attacks collided together, a small red sphere appeared that sent out a strong wave. Moments later the sphere grew in size and everything turned white…

A yellow and purple dot appeared from a distance. Descending to the floor without any intention of stopping. A large storm floated above them, thunderous sounds were heard and lightning shot out from it.

The two dots hit against the ground, forming a cloud of dust. The cloud disappeared to reveal a tattered Naruto and Sasuke, both were equally exhausted from their latest attack.

'Our attacks weren't so powerful due to Sasuke not having the Tail Be-'

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled, blood leaking from his rinnegan. Naruto used his right arm to tank the attack, using Kurama's chakra to shed his arm.

"Shinra Ten-" Sasuke clutched his head in pain. Overestimating his chakra reserves and Naruto took note of this. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked over the jaw, making him raise into the air. Two other Narutos' rushed his side but Sasuke kicked them away. Forming a chidori in hand and piercing through 4 clones. The last clone had enough chakra to tank the attack and grabbed him, securing him in place.

The original tried to punch Sasuke which ended in him being sent to the ground. Quickly kicking the clone into a cloud of smoke and sat on the original Naruto. He unleashed a barrage of punches to Naruto's face, bruising him up and his teeth flew out.

The punches stopped coming as Sasuke got too tired, holding his arm in punching position but trying to inhale oxygen back into his lungs. Naruto rolled to his right harshly which resulted in Sasuke face-crashing with the ground.

With Sasuke's back facing him, he formed a rasengan in his hand and rushed him. Being a couple of feet away only to be stopped short. Sasuke threw three electric-shuriken and struck Naruto in his arm. Due to the effects of the element, Naruto's rasengan was canceled.

They continued to trade for blow and blow. Completely exhausted and used only taijutsu to save chakra. Their attacks were slow yet strong. Blood flowed out from many cuts and bruises roamed their bodies.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other as they stopped from fighting. Naruto looked down in surprise as Sasuke's arm was coated in his chakra. With this chakra, Sasuke formed a chidori and tried to attack the blonde. Naruto managed to recover fast enough to avoid the deadly attack and undercut Sasuke.

Sasuke impacted into Wall Maria with his body making a crater. He glared outside the hole in anger and stood up. Looking down at Naruto like he was a commoner compared to him.

"Just give up and let me cut you down!" Sasuke yelled in frustration, repeatedly smashing his fist against the wall. Using the rest of his chakra to make his final chidori.

'He intends to finish this with one last blast. Although he mastered his rinnegan to a point he could steal my chakra while attacking.' Naruto thought, watching Sasuke's attack have a tint of black. 'I'm not sure where you are, Kurama, but I'll come back!'

Both life-time rivals jumped towards each other, intending on meeting in the middle. Naruto held out his hand as a rasengan started to swirl in his hand. Glancing at it in interest as he felt the energy of his friends helping him. Mixing senjutsu with his attack. He looked forward and noticed Sasuke's eyes flinching, taking in senjutsu without any training can lead to unsolvable issues.

"Ahhhh!"

Naruto and Sasuke collided with their signature attacks. A sphere-forming around them like a protective barrier. They struggled for dominance, thriving to beat their rival without a care in the world. Everything went white once again…

(Line break)

He opened his eyes in pain, his body felt exhausted from his brawl. Looking up in the sky to see it was still bright outside. Hearing soft groans from his right and turning his head in that direction. His eyes widened in slight surprise at Sasuke's missing arm.

'Wait…' He tried to move his right arm only to feel nothing…

Sasuke's eyes opened to show his rinnegan in all its glory. Since he was so close to up and able to inspect it. The abnormal pattern and color interested him. Then, it hit him. His purpose for getting those eyes. To free his people but he needed those DAMN eyes!

"What? You're hesitating?" Sasuke's voice broke him out of his thoughts, his rinnegan glaring deeply into his eyes. "We're both going to die. No medics could save us right now, Sakura and Tsunade are in a different world. Even if I want to be saved, I don't have enough chakra to teleport. So, here I lay, hearing your pathetic breathing." Sasuke said, his tone lacking emotion.

Naruto didn't respond. How could he? Both of them were going to die and if not, they would fight again! He looked at his left arm subconsciously. Closing his hand as if he was forming his signature jutsu. 'I'm sorry, Mikasa...Eren...Armin, I broke my promise. The sound of whooshing alerted him, locating the sound to see a small rasengan. It was small...but strong to kill someone weak.

He glanced at Sasuke, his eyes shut, accepting his fate. His eyes hardened, removing all emotions and his goal was restated in his mind. Slowly standing up and walking over to Sasuke. His body casting a shadow over his body, shielding it from the bright sun up above.

"You're pathetic. We're still going to die, and yet you still can't kill me. Just how a shame everyone must feel about you." Sasuke said, his voice started to rise in volume and emotion. "You have one simple goal; kill Sasuke Uchiha and retrieve his eyes. Naruto Uzumaki is truly a LOSER. You're NOTHING! But someone who fails to bring back the-"

The sound of flesh and bones crushing will always hunt him. He didn't want to do it, but there was no other choice. His emotions pushed him enough to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Opening his eyes as tears leaked from it. Blood coated his friend's body with a hole in his chest, where his heart once laid and pumped blood.

His legs started to wobble in exhaustion. Staggering forward and trying to regain his breath. Tripping over a rock and falling forward. Closing his eyes and waiting for his body to crash but instead, landed on something soft.

"Good job."

That voice was mellow to his ears, 'I know that voice…' He thought and cracked his eyes open. Most of his sight was just the person's silver hair. Looking at the guy's face who in turn gave him an eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said in a low tone.

"Just lean on me." Kakashi's smooth voice once again gave chills down his spine. He felt Kakashi crouch down to leap forward.

"Wait." Naruto's raspy voice managed to stop Kakashi. "Sasuke's...eyes." He whispered.

Kakashi gave him a sad look, turning around to see Sasuke's corpse on the ground. He cringed at the sight. Knowing why Naruto would request such a thing. Sasuke had visited him and Sakura multiple times, threatening them and Naruto. He had no way to return so the best option was to use Sasuke's rinnegan. He bent down and took in his apprentice dead's face. He had trained him only to be betrayed. Reaching out and extending his two fingers alongside his thumb. Wincing slightly at the squishy sounds before sealing them away with his body.

"There," Kakashi said, glancing at Naruto to see him asleep peacefully.

"Hakate!"

He quickly turned and found Kurama standing not too far.

"K-Kurama?"

"Shut up," Kurama said and jumped onto Kakashi's hair. "Go that way! I'll explain on the way but hurry!" He said, pointing inside Wall Maria.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared from the area.

After a hard-long fought battle, they've won. Managing to defeat the Armor and Colossal Titan but at a high price. The majority of their squad had died off with only nine survivors, not including Naruto. Armin was in critical condition after risking his life to defeat the Colossal Titan. Capturing Bertholdt and Levi readied to use the Titan Serum on Armin, not until Floch and an injured Erwin arrived. Seeing this, Levi changed his mind but Eren and Mikasa didn't agree.

"Do you idiots, have the faintest goddamn clue, what you're doing? You want to leave Erwin, the commander of the Survey Corps, to die without lifting a finger?" Levi's stone-cold voice said, his face almost covered in blood.

Eren and Mikasa stared between Armin and Erwin with tears in their eyes. Levi originally chose Armin to use the Titan Serum only to switch it up?

"We don't have time for this. Get out my way." Levi said and tried to step forward but was stopped by Eren.

"Eren, set aside your feelings."

"My feelings? Why did you hesitate to give me the syringe earlier?" Eren asked in anger.

"I was thinking about how Erwin could still be alive." Levi answered calmly.

"There was no way you could have expected Floch to carry Erwin here in critical condition." Eren countered, his tone never changing.

"That's true, but now that Erwin is here, I'm using it on him." Levi said and smacked Eren away.

Mikasa widened her eyes in shock and let out a scream. Charging Levi and tackling him to the ground, holding her sword to his neck. Levi managed to grab the handle before Mikasa could kill him, struggling against her due to his battle with the Beast Titan.

"Hey!" Floch yelled.

'He's weaker than usual. I can take it by force' Mikasa thought, eyeing the container.

"You guys should understand perfectly well. Erwin was always there to lead humanity against Titans!" Levi said.

"He's right, Mikasa. Stop this insanity already." Floch encouraged but stepped back in fear when Mikasa glared at him

"It's Armin that Humanity needs." Eren said and shakily tried to stand up on his feet. "Isn't it obvious? The only reason we were able to block the gates at Trost, or find out who Annie really was, or learn to travel through Titan territory at night because of Armin! And it was only because of Armin that we found Riner's hiding place, and that we are able to defeat Berthholdt in the first place! The commander and I aren't the ones who'll help save humanity!" He yelled, blood falling from his mouth. "Right, Mikasa?!"

Mikasa looked back at Levi with more determination in her eyes and started to slam Levi's hand against the roof. "Give it to me, please!"

"Commander Erwin is the one who will save humanity." Floch said.

"Shut up!" Mikasa said.

"Not a chance! Don't act like you're the only ones suffering!" Floch yelled in frustration and raised his arm. "I'm sure this is news to you, but there isn't a living soul on the other side of the wall. They were all torn to pieces by the Beast Titan's stone artillery. I was sure every single one of us were going to die. Commander Erwin was the only one who thought otherwise. Even in a bleak situation, he came up with a plan to defeat the Beast Titan, and it worked. We were shredded by rocks, just like he planned. I'm sure the most of them felt it...was pure fear." Floch said, remembering all of those who died by the Beast Titan and looked through the many corpses to find someone alive.

"When I found the commander still breathing, I thought about finishing him off right there. But it occurred to me that killing him would be letting him off too easy. He still needed to be put through more of this hell. That's what I figured out. The only thing that could destroy the Titans was a demon! And it was my duty to bring the demon back to life! It was, for this reason, I was left to live after that massacre! So stop interfering!" He yelled and charged at Mikasa.

Mikasa raised her sword to cut Floch down.

"Stop!"

Two arms wrapped around Mikasa from behind, revealing it be to Hange.

"Hange!" Levi said in surprise.

Hange firmly gripped Mikasa before pulling her back.

"What? This can't be happening." Jean said in shock, taking in the sight of Armin and Erwin's body.

"No way!" Connie said with wide eyes.

With Mikasa out the way, Levi was free. Opening the container which revealed the syringe and a small bottle. Grabbing the syringe and inspecting it. His concentration was broken when something firmly grabbed his ankle.

"Captain. Do you...remember what Naruto...said about the sea. No matter how far you look, it stretches past the horizon." Eren said, the separation in his voice and tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Floch said, grabbing Eren.

"But... that was our dream since we were little, and I forgot it long ago! Avenging my mom... killing the Titans... The only thoughts in my head are full of hate! But... he's not like that! Armin cares about more than just fighting! He has dreams!" Eren cried out, his voice cracking and tears spilling his face.

Levi looked away in shame, "everyone gets out of here! I'm going to have Erwin eat Bertholdt!

Levi ordered everyone present to leave the area while he gave Erwin the injection, but once he was alone he began to have second thoughts. Realizing that Erwin had already given up on his dreams and accepted death while Armin still had dreams to live out with his friends, he chose to save Armin's life. After receiving the injection, Armin transformed into a Titan and ate Bertolt, who cried out for help in his dying screams. Armin left his Titan from fully healed, and Erwin died of his wounds

They reformed on the same roof and helped Armin from his Titan form, fully healed from his past injuries earlier.

"Is that them?"

"Yes."

Kakashi watched as they hugged the passed out blonde teen. He himself was quite surprised by Kurama's story. In a world full of "Titans" trying to kill humanity. There was so much to be told but he was told of the important parts. Jumping forward and landed on the same roof and a soft tap of his feet landed. His footsteps alerted the ground of his presence. They looked at him cautiously until noticing Kurama laying on the man's silver hair. Their eyes widened at what the person was carrying.

"Naruto!" Mikasa yelled and ran towards him.

kakashi's eyes harden at Mikasa, taking out a kunai.

"Now, wait," Kakashi said.

"It's fine, Kakashi," Kurama assured.

Kakashi hesitated at first before lowering his weapon and putting it away. He dropped his shoulder to softly place Naruto on the ground. This action caused everyone to gasp in shock.

Mikasa dropped down to her knees, covering her mouth and tears started to form. Eren's eyes widened in shock, standing by Armin. Naruto was the strongest person he knew. Those injuries were even worse than Erwin and Armin combined.

"Naruto and Sasuke are my students... I never knew this would happen but their deathmatch ended minutes ago, with Naruto ending it but not without a price." Kakashi said, his eyes full of regret. He tried so hard to stay calm. One of his students already died and now a second one? Just how much could he have fucked up?

Mikasa instantly appeared by his side, planting her face on his bloody shirt and screamed. She cried, cried, and continued to cry. Her heart feels like a void, the light disappeared and it was replaced by darkness. Naruto's slow heartbeat in her ear, it was getting slower by the second. Levi looked away and shut his eyes, hoping for Mikasa's desperate shouts to go away. She never hoped this would happen but it always lingered in her mind. To see Naruto's body so injures was beyond belief. All their time together will be nothing but something to cherish if Naruto died. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as sadness took its place.

Eren's face was completely stuck, his mouth agape and wide eyes. As if his body shut off from the world. His eyes were emotionless and if you looked inside them. You would see a 10 year Eren in a white empty universe, sitting down with his legs tucked into his stomach. Tears freely flowed down as the world around him became dark. Naruto had also helped them no matter. Now, he was nothing but an almost dead man on death's door

Kakashi starred in sadness as Mikasa cries over Naruto. They had nothing to help him with. This universe didn't have ninjas...they were simply humans. Nobody can heal or at least sustain the injuries, all they could do is watch Naruto die in pain. He felt something land on his shoulder. Glancing up to see the darky gloomy clouds in the sky. Holding out his hand and saw a few raindrops land on it. Clenching his fist in anger and looked up, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Minato-sensei, Kushina...for I've failed you once again…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Kakashi and Annie did make an appearance in this chapter. Later on, I'll explain how Kakashi managed to find Naruto. Hope you liked this chapter and leave a review on your thoughts! Until later, stay safe!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> "Speaking."
> 
> 'Thinking.'
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of Mikasa's sobbing didn't stop. Her tears soaking Naruto's tattered shirt, mixing in with his blood. She shakily grabbed his shirt like he would disappear any second. The soft rain tapping on her back like a pair of sticks softly beating a drum. His heart stopped beating against his chest. Her hands trembled at the empty feeling. The sound she so wanted to feel was no longer there... Memories of their first kiss, and 'I love you' came to mind. All of their arguments together, enjoying each other's presence, helping one another, and secrets being spilled between the two. It all crashed onto her like some sort of heavy object.

-Scene break-

Naruto opened his eyes quickly. His brain remembering his last conscious moment before passing out. He gripped the sides of his pants when a picture of Sasuke's corpse came up. The last thing he could remember was Kakashi carrying him before everything went black. He was brought out of his brooding when the feeling of his right arm was there… Raising his arm and looking at it very closely.

"Didn't it explode during my last clash with Sasuke?" He asked himself confusedly. It took a couple of seconds to notice he was alone, a place he didn't remember. Instantly stood up and checked out his surroundings. It was a vast emptiness of a white void. There wasn't a single noise except his slow breathing. Naruto continued to look around until spotting a door. He didn't find it right away since it was behind him.

It was a good 5 feet away from him. Inspecting it further but it was only a white plain-less door. He tilted his head to the side but there was nothing behind it either.

"Strange…"

He took a step closer...and another one. Seeing this was the only thing nearby in his eyesight, he was drawn in. Now standing directly in front of it and grabbing the handle. He abruptly stopped before fully turning it. 'I don't even know what this will lead to. Death? Back to the living? Hell, how do I even know if I'm not dead already?' Naruto asked himself in a very doubtful tone.

"Whatever…" He clenched the doorknob tightly before turning it and pushing forward. The door swung open to reveal another void, although this one wasn't so empty. It was a white painted room with a table in the middle, three chairs surrounding it. A female and a male stood behind a table with their back against him. The most prominent feature from the pair was the red long hair from the female and the blonde spiky hair from the male.

"...I told you to put it away!" The female lashed out at the male with a spoon in her hand. In addition to her red hair flying wildly around her. The male held out his hands in a protective manner with sweat down his brow, an embarrassing smile on his face. He glanced at the newcomer before clearing his throat, "Kushina-chan, please calm down, he's here." Minato said and pointed at a confused Naruto.

Kushina widened her eyes in surprise before a huge smile replaced her scowl. Quickly turning around and interlocking her hands together; bringing them close to her chest in excitement.

"Naruto-kun! You're finally here!"

-Scene break-

"Are you sure, Kurama? Naruto won't be so happy to find out about this." Kakashi asked the fox that stood next to Naruto's motionless body.

Kurama smirked, "the brat doesn't have a say in what I do! I already saved him countless times and now again, with my life. Make sure you rub that in, alright? Kakashi!" Kurama's stern voice brought Kakashi back to the living.

"Are you going to 100 percent die from this?" Kakashi asked while watching the fox continue to perfectly execute unknown hand seals without stopping. "If I don't, then it's a miracle. This technique will cost my existence. In order to save a life, you must take one. In this example, my life. It will take all of the remaining chakra I have left to cast this jutsu. This world isn't meant to host chakra. Thus; either my chakra completely dies or travels back to our original world, which we don't know how far that is. It could take days, months, years, or over a thousand years. Now, shut up." Kurama said and focused on the job at hand.

Kakashi stood back up and watched Kurama perform over 100 hand seals. After hearing Naruto's heartbeat stop, they knew it was over. Surprisingly, Kurama swiftly knocked Mikasa out. This would be a lot easier if she didn't know he would probably die as well.

"Is this the last solution?" Levi asked and looked between the two. "Yes, unless you want Naruto to die," Kurama answered and Levi nodded with a grateful look. It had troubled him that yet another of his close friends would die. When the strange man identified as "Kakashi" brought Naruto and laid him down, it was almost... terrifying. He looked like one of the corpses from outside the walls. Blood, bruises, and cuts roamed his body. Not to mention, his missing arm. He had never seen a man carry this many injuries and still be alive.

"There. Step back." Kurama commanded and both of them listened. Stepping back as Kurama's paws hovered over Naruto's body. Suddenly red chakra formed on the bottom of his paws and attached itself to the dying blonde. Slowly but surely; the red chakra formed a thin layer of chakra around Naruto. Kurama's paws started to shake from the technique and stopped, signaling he was done. His eyelids lowered before falling onto Naruto.

"It's done…" Kurama said in a cheeky weak voice as his tails started to dematerialize.

-Scene break-

"You're way too young to be here, Naruto-kun!" Kushina said with a stern voice and grabbed his chin as she inspected his facial features. She continued to turn his head multiple times before smacking him on the top of his head.

"I expected you to be in your 60's! You know!" Kushina yelled with a frown on her face.

Minato chuckled slightly before pulling her hands away from Naruto's face. "Come on Kushina, let Naruto tal-"

"Am I dead?"

Minato and Kushina turned their heads quickly at their son's question. Their expression instantly changed to a worried one. They glanced at each other before walking to his side. Laying a comfortable hand on his shoulder.

"Your spirit is crossing the bridge between the living and the dead. We're simply here to help you cross that path." Minato answered with a solemn look.

"We are sorry we couldn't be there for you, Naruto-kun. From birth to now, we've been watching over every step you took. Every single bond you have developed with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa-chan!" Kushina said with a face full of regret. They had watched their son grow up from the depths and rise up in glory. Becoming one of the strongest Shinobi to ever live made them so proud. It was a shame they couldn't be there for him.

"I want to go back," Naruto said, breaking them out of their depressed thoughts. "I still have much to do. I need to free my people from the Infinite Tsukuyomi! Free the Edlains from the Titans! I need to marr-" Naruto shouted out in desperation. His breathing started to pick up as his chest rose and dropped. 'Why did I have to die?!-'' His thoughts were interrupted when two soft arms wrapped around his neck. Bringing him the comfort he needed for such a long time. The stress finally hit him like a ton of bricks when he was told death was coming, and there nothing he could do to stop that.

"You did the best you could! As your parents, we wouldn't have wanted anything else but you, Naruto-kun. Everyone is proud of what you did and you should know that! We had those very thoughts when we sacrificed our lives for Konoha; and you. As long as you achieve happiness within your life then there's nothing else to regret." Kushina said and managed to comfort her son before he could panic any further.

Minato stared at the two and couldn't stop his smile from showing. He was never good with affection and feelings but Kushina was perfect for it. He was proud of what Naruto became and wouldn't wish for anything less.

Naruto quickly wiped the tears that strolled down his reddened face. "I'm sorry, kaa-chan, tou-san. I couldn't deliver those grandbabies you asked for." Naruto jokingly said with a small smile. Brightening up the room by a few degrees.

Kushina and Minato flashed him a huge smile before wrapping him in a family hug.

"Come on, Naruto. Tell us everything so far!" Minato said as they sat down on the table and unraveled their stories that they couldn't share for so long.

-Multiple hours later-

"...Minato-baka then fainted! It was hilarious! The Hokage of Konoha fainted when I told him that he was going to be a father!" Kushina said and snickered at Minato's face that currently looked like a tomato. Naruto also laughed at his father's unfortunate events that unfolded in his life.

Soon enough the laughs died down and Kushina suddenly had a mischievous smirk on her face. She leaned forward on the table and planted her chin on her palms. Kushina leaned in very closely to Naruto's face.

He chuckled at her sudden change of mood and leaned back in awkwardness. "Uhh...Kaa-chan?" "So…" Kushina said in a low tone and looked up in the ceiling as if she was thinking. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father facepalm at his wife's antics.

"Do we need to teach you about...you know...the birds and the bees…" Kushina said and tilted her head in a childish manner.

"Kushina-chan...I don't think this is the best time for this." Minato groaned in protest.

"Hey! Now is the chance when he is a teenager, you know!" Kushina said and sat back on her chair.

"Jiraiya-sensei must have taught him alre- "

"Hphm! That damn pervert probably twisted it in his own way! Not in a parent's way!" Kushina said with a vein appearing on her forehead. She stopped herself from ranting and that same smile from before appeared again.

'Geez, Kaa-chan is crazy.' Naruto thought and chuckled.

"Look, uh... Iruka-sensei already taught me all about that!" Naruto smoothly lied, sweat started to fall on the side of his face...

"Oh no, mister! You won't get out of this one! I already failed as a parent and now I could make up for all of that! So sit down and listen!" Kushina said and waved her finger in a 'no manner.'

Naruto stared at his father in desperation to help him but only received a shameful look.

'Dammit!'

-20 minutes later-

"And that's how you came here, dattebayo!" Kushina said with a huge smile and her eyes shut.

Minato cheeky smiled at his son's embarrassment. "So, Naruto…" He said, hoping to decrease the awkward situation. "How are you and Mikasa-chan?"

Naruto instantly raised his head from his father's question and a smile appeared on his lips. He stopped for a moment to think before answering. "She completes me. We love each other dearly and nobody can ever change that! She is beautiful, caring, sometimes scary…" He said with a mortifying look before returning back to his smile, "stoic at times but I know she worries about those close to her! I care deeply for her and feel completely safe around her. She brings out the best in me…"

Minato and Kushina smiled at their son's outburst about the love of his life. Listening to every single word he spoke about his relationship with Mikasa. It was truly a mesmerizing moment they could never forget. Naruto didn't stop at all. Talking about their first kiss or "I love you" even if he was embarrassed about it. To every argument and conversation they had. It brought a very happy atmosphere between them.

"...I love her. I promised her that I'll come back in one piece from my battle against Sasuke…" Naruto said, the last part in a very low tone.

Minato and Kushina's smile instantly fell at their son's words. Knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"...But I'm dead…" Naruto said and brought his head down in shame. He had promised Sakura to bring back Sasuke, but he killed him instead. Promised Mikasa that he would come out alive, but that didn't happen either. He felt like a failure. 'Maybe Sasuke was right? Everybody must be looking at me in shame. A LOSER! I had one job and didn't make it count!'

It's been about two weeks since The Battle of Shiganshina. Kakashi opened his lone eye slowly and looked around. Remember the very same room he has been in for the last two weeks. After Kurama sacrificed his life for Naruto, they traveled back to "Wall Rose". He didn't know anything about this place but such a thing shouldn't matter. All that mattered was keeping Naruto safe. Turning his head to his left to see his precious unconscious student on a bed. The second most noticeable thing was Mikasa soundly asleep next to him.

He took a mental picture of the display before turning his head forward. A fourth person stood hidden among the shadows. The person introduced himself as "Levi". A very stoic and series person that seemed to not trust him. He couldn't blame him of course. An intruder like himself just barged in and claimed to be Naruto's sensei.

He heard the person way before the door could open. Mesmerizing everybody's footsteps and breathing pattern. Knowing just how many people were in the house and outside as well. He glanced at the door and two people came in. One of them wore an emotionless face and held herself quite well. The other was a small boy and held a timid face.

'If I recall now, Annie and Finn.' He thought. The intense atmosphere lessened in the room but for Finn, it was the same. The imitating looks from the grown-ups in the room scared him. A man he didn't know sat in the corner of the room. A mask covering half of his face and a headband over his left eye. He flinched slightly when the man glanced at him before returning back to his book. Finn looked around and spotted the bed that held Naruto and Mikasa.

When he received news that the Survey Corps was coming back, he quickly rushed to the gates. The majority of the city's population were also there, including those that Naruto saved. After a few minutes, the door finally lifted. The crowd gasped in shock at the remaining members of the Survey Corps. They had left with over 100 soldiers...and came back with 10.

A series of questions were heard when people started to notice the absence of Erwin Smith. The Commander had died? Naruto was nowhere near in sight and it worried him. After being escorted back to Naruto's house to see Annie waiting for them outside.

With an emotionless face, she said. "Naruto is in a deathlike state and we don't know if he is ever going to wake up."

Those words haunted him ever since. This was his second time seeing Naruto and it was terrifying. Silently waking up to the sleeping figure and stopped at his side. Finn felt the eyes on his back. Everyone was watching him with a keen eye.

"He'll wake up."

His words echoed throughout the room. Silence followed before Annie grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Come on, you wanted to see him and now we're done," Annie said.

"No! He'll wake up!" Finn shouted louder than before, a smile appearing on his lips and eyes glistening. "Big brother Naruto is strong! This can't stop him! He's the bravest person I know! Believe it!" He encouraged.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. Those familiar words struck him in his core. 'Believe it.' So simple yet so strong. This kid reminded him too much of Younger Naruto. The will to never stop believing and carry on without hesitation. He turned his head and spotted Finn smiling brightly at Naruto. His eyes never betraying his earlier words.

-Scene break-

"No! He'll wake up!"

Naruto widened his eyes at the voice that spoke. It was a very hollow sound as if the person who spoke was miles away from him. Muffed by the walls but that didn't stop him from hearing him. He looked at his parents and they too heard the voice.

"Finn?" He asked himself.

"Big brother Naruto is strong! This can't stop him! He's the bravest person I know! Believe it!"

Suddenly the door where he came from swung open with enough force to come flying off the hinges. All three of them stood up on guard at the unexpected disturbance. Their clothes and hair started to rise slowly due to the wind being pushed through the door. It was like a vacuum that was only growing stronger and there wasn't a sign it would stop soon.

"What's happening?!" Kushina asked with confusion in her voice.

"We don't know but we can't interfere. Interrupting the flow between the Living and the Dead can lead to unwanted consequences!" Minato said and Kushina nodded firmly.

They looked at their motionless son as his back was facing towards them. Not knowing what was going through Naruto's mind as he simply stood there.

Naruto slightly widened his eyes in shock. 'What's this feeling? It's so familiar but yet I can't fully grasp onto it…' At this point, his body was moving on its own. His feet dragging along the ground as the wind currents pushed him towards the door.

'Did my soul finally cross the bridge? No, Kaa-chan and Tou-san never explained it like this.' Naruto thought as the sound of a huge rock hitting the floor was heard behind him. From the corner of his eye, he saw another door. It slowly creaked open to reveal a ghostly figure, the Shinigami himself.

Naruto didn't know what was happening but the door in front of him gave him a better feeling. "This is goodbye, for now, Kaa-chan, Tou-san. Until we meet again…" Naruto said before a smile before surrendering himself to the unknown.

-Scene break-

At this point, Mikasa was awoken by Finn's voice. Wiggling a little bit before revealing her bloodshot puffy eyes with bags underneath them. Her hair was a mess and her clothes followed a pursuit. Skin pale due to the absence of the sun. The aroma that left her body was slightly nasty due to a lack of showers.

"Shut up," Mikasa said in a low tone, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Levi glanced at her and noticed the way she spoke. It held nothing but pain. The will to live no longer lingered in her heart. 'Naruto being here is the only reason she is still here…' He thought before taking interest in the floor once again.

"What did you say?!" Finn said with a scowl, leaning in forward slightly and placing his hands on his waist.

"I said...TO SHUT UP!" Mikasa's sudden outburst shook him but he stood his ground.

"To really think Naruto would ever date you! Hmph!" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You stopped believing and that is your downfall," Finn said and only angered Mikasa more.

Mikasa's frown deepened at Finn. Did she think Naruto wasn't going to wake up? The many sleepless nights as she hoped for him to open his eyes and bless her with a smile. Only to spend days waiting for something that was never going to happen. 'NO! He doesn't understand to lose something that brings you happiness! He never will!' She thought and clenched her hands. Mikasa pulled her arm back in preparation to slap the ungrateful kid across the face. Annie noticed this and rushed forward but she wouldn't make it.

Mikasa was going too far and would only dive deeper into the hole she already dug. Finn shut his eyes and awaited the impact but nothing came. Peaking with one eye to see a hand gripping onto Mikasa's wrist.

Finn widened his eyes as he trailed down the person's arm before coming face-first to a newly awakened Naruto. The doctors had told them there was a slim chance that he would wake up but yet here he was, returning back to them just like he had promised.

"I'm here now…"

It's been almost a month since he had left that room. Deemed to never wake up again but that didn't stop him. After waking up, he was told everything since his 'nap'. The books they had found in Grisha's basement up to Kurama's death. It had pained him to know that he might never see his friend. To his surprise, Kakashi implanted the rinnegan into his left eye. Returning back to his usual look with the headband over his left eye.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

Naruto was interrupted by his thought as he turned around. Coming face to face with his sensei. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." He said firmly.

Kakashi nodded before lifting the cloth that hid his new powerful eye. Naruto watched in interest as his sensei's eye started to glow. Giving it a scary look as he performed the required jutsu. After many weeks trying to find their world, they managed to locate it. Kakashi and Naruto watched as a dark swirling portal appeared a foot away from them.

"This is it. We can finally break everyone from Madara's genjutsu." Naruto said.

Kakashi once again nodded and walked forward. Placing one foot in before something stopped them.

"Naruto!"

Both Ninjas' turned around to see Mikasa appear behind a tree. Naruto lips slightly curved upwards at her appearance.

"I'll be right behind you."

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few seconds and closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side." And with that, Kakashi walked inside the portal, traveling back home.

"You couldn't restrain yourself from saying another last goodbye, could you?" Naruto jokily said with a smile on his face.

Mikasa nodded and looked away in embarrassment. Truth be told after Naruto had woken up, she couldn't stay too far from him. Not after he almost died. She had broken down and was at her worst. Going on days without food or water. It took a while before Armin could convince her to eat a plate of food.

Naruto smiled slyly at her brooding and interlocked his fingers with hers. He pulled her closer towards him, close enough for their bodies to touch. Leaning in forward slightly and softly connecting their foreheads.

"Will you come back?" Mikasa whispered in a doubtful tone, her eyes showing sorrow.

He momentarily paused at her question. Could he really leave his home? 'I can't live in two different places. Living two different lives can be very...complicated. Kakashi can't always perform this technique either, it always led to exhaustion after casting it.

Mikasa noticed his pause and admitted defeat. She should have known. Naruto's goal was to go back. He had never wanted to stay here and lived their years till death. "It's okay. I'll be waiting for you if you ever change your mind." She said and shocked Naruto.

"Hold on! I neve-" He widened his eyes when two palms landed on his chest. Making him trip backward into the portal. He reached out and desperately wanted Mikasa to catch him before he could disappear. The expression on her face crushed his heart. Sadness, heartbreak, loneliness, and acceptance.

Could he really leave her?

-Scene break-

Kakashi instantly fell down to his knee, using his arm as support to not fully fall down. "It still takes a good margin of my chakra," he said in between breaths. After a few moments, he stood back up, analyzing his surroundings.

'Valley of the End.' He thought and took in the damage that both of his students caused. Much of both statues were completely destroyed, leaving only one hand, from Hashirama's side. The waterful still flowed smoothly, giving off a beautiful shine due to the sun.

His attention was brought somewhere else when someone splashed against the river he stood on. From the corner of his eye, he saw a distraught Naruto looking where the portal was once. His face was full of shock and surprise.

"It didn't go too well?" Kakashi asked and didn't receive an answer from his student.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto said and stood next to his sensei.

Kakashi held out his arm and formed half of the Rat seal. A few seconds passed and Kakashi patiently waited for his student to complete the other half. He glanced at him and noticed the distant expression on Naruto's face.

"Naruto." He said and broke Naruto out from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We need to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"Right!"

Naruto quickly wrapped his hand around Kakashi's extended fingers, combining their chakra and releasing the Genjutsu that was casted on the world.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"

'I know that voice.' Naruto thought and located it quickly. A good 20 feet away stood the last remaining member of Team 7, Sakura Haruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kurama did die. And for those of you that are going to ask that Kakashi should have used Rinne Rebirth, he couldn't. He still needed to transplant the Rinnegan into his eye. He also doesn't know how to perform the jutsu since he has no experience with such a thing. It is also said that the user that cast the jutsu will die and I need Kakashi to live either way. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last for this story. Until later, stay safe!


	20. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. It's been a while, huh? As you can see this chapter won't be the last despite what I said in the last chapter. I decided to split the last chapter into two so I can release stuff sooner. And if you're still reading, thank you. I received lots of feedback but I won't go over it all since it's too much, sorry. Let's continue, shall we?
> 
> "Yes, I might a project in mind. Once "Attack on Titan" is over, and I successfully hurt everyone. I dream of opening a spa, with the tears and sweat of my readers." - Isayama Hajime.
> 
> That quote shall hunt you for the remaining chapters. Never forget.
> 
> Chapter - Moving on

* * *

"Kurama?"

Silence.

"Oh...I forgot."

Naruto Uzumaki laid on his bed with a solemn face. His eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, the very same one since birth. It's been a few months since he arrived home. After freeing everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he found something strange; Sakura was only 18 years old. Of course, this wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't gone for FIVE YEARS. Time and location were different from each world. Mikasa's world being ahead a few years. After further investigation, those under the Infinite Tsukuyomi had a chance of changing. One of the side effects was the personality of that person. Hinata was no longer nervous, Kiba became anti-social, Shino became more outgoing, and many more were affected; Although, a majority stayed the same.

The past months were a hell of a ride. The most noticeable one was the alliance that the five great villages decided to keep; Of course, this delighted him beyond relief. The senseless way of war will hopefully stop, and peace will bloom again.

Kakashi never revealed his new eye, hoping to keep it a secret with a simple cloth and Genjutsu. Due to this, Naruto received all the glory of saving everyone from Madara and Obito.

Naruto glanced outside and saw it was night time; the faint light illuminated his room enough to see. He frowned at his new habits. First, he kept waking at night, something that caused him to lose sleep. Second, he left enough space on his bed for another person. His parched lips complained at the sudden movement causing him discomfort.

Naruto's brain couldn't stop bringing back memories from months ago. It was normal for him and Mikasa to be in the same bed. The reason for this? When he almost died. After that, she never left his side. Mikasa made sure that he had everything despite his constant response of, "I'm fine", she still insisted. Therefore; he returned the favor. He made sure she was back to normal. Armin had told him everything while he was in the coma; especially Mikasa. Naruto smiled as they would cook each other food or argue over simple things that concerned each other health. Although; she wasn't too great at cooking.

The Blonde clenched to the sheets. Admittingly, he missed all of them, desperately. He missed Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Levi, Hange, his students, and many more.

Naruto got up and clothed himself. Know that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. He did his usual routine to keep his body clean and left, making sure to secure his home.

It was cold, Naruto noted as a chilly breeze pushed against him. Thankfully he dressed accordingly to the weather. His footsteps left prints in the thin layer of snow as he walked with an unknown destination in mind. Naruto aimlessly walked around for 30 minutes until he stopped. He was in a forest, one that he recognized. Suddenly, he picked up a faint sound of someone nearby. A grunt, then another. Naruto could tell this person was training. He shrugged and headed towards the person's direction. Maybe it was someone he knew?

It took him a few minutes to arrive at a clearing; three logs stood in the middle and his eyes squinted at the person.

'Konohamaru?' Naruto questioned himself, his eyebrow-raising. 'I wonder why he is training so late?' He didn't want to ruin the kid's rhyme.

Konohamaru grunted when his foot made contact with the log; small splinters flew in the air. He got into a stance to kick again, not knowing someone was standing behind him.

"You lack flexib-"

"AAAH!" Konohamaru yelled in surprise, losing his balance and falling to the ground. He instantly stood up and glared at the person who scared him. Easing his face when he noticed it was Naruto who snuck upon him.

"Naruto?"

"Yup, it's me."

Konohamaru stared at Naruto dumbfoundedly, his brain yet to recognize who it was.

"Did you hit your head?"

Konohamaru smiled. "Naruto!" He yelled before tilting his head. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto himself didn't know the answer. "Who knows. Many questions with no answers."

Konohamaru squinted at him as if he was some sort of detective on the most difficult unsolved case. Naruto waited as Konohamaru tried to analyze him.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"...I'm not sure."

Konohamaru noticed the time it took for Naruto to answer that question. Much longer than the rest. That moment of silence was all he needed. He knew something was definitely up with Naruto. Considering that a few of Naruto's precious friends had died. He was done watching his big bro like this.

"I'm fine, Konohamaru," Naruto sternly said, his tone letting Konohamaru know that he wishes to stay silent and move on.

"Oh, come on! You can trust me, right?!" Konohamaru persisted.

Naruto glared. " _There is nothing wrong, Konohamaru."_ He said and walked away, no longer interested in walking.

"Hey! Don't dodge my question!"

Konohamaru bit his lip in frustration and glared at the retreating Blonde's back. "I was only trying to help!" He yelled and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. Undoubtedly angered by the fact that Naruto didn't trust him. You could say he looked like a child that didn't get a toy he wanted.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. His face evidently showed that he felt bad from his actions. Konohamaru was someone he trusted. He didn't push him away because he had Kurama inside of him. Instead, he brought him in, risking his reputation and befriending him. He turned around and saw a frown on his face, choosing not to look at him.

He stood next to him. Naruto felt worse when Konohamaru didn't return his gaze. He sighed before sitting down.

"Fine."

Almost instantly Konohamaru looked at him with a bright smile, causing Naruto to chuckle at his sudden switch of mood.

"Well firstly, let me introduce her," Naruto said and reached into his shirt, showing off a miserable grin.

"Who is _her_ …" Konohamaru asked with his eyebrow raised. Did Naruto meet someone new? A girlfriend!? 'I better be the godfather!' He chanted in his mind.

Naruto took out a picture from within his clothes. Konohamaru's interest perked up when he saw a drawing of a person.

Naruto flipped it around to reveal someone that Konohamaru didn't realize. "Mikasa Ackerman." He spoke in a soft tone, his eyes glued onto the perfect drawing of Mikasa.

"Whoa, boss! Is she your girlfriend?!" Konohamaru eagerly asked with excitement.

Naruto repeated Konohamaru's question in his mind. 'Is she my girlfriend? Will she still accept me back?' He asked himself and pinched his lips. "No, not anymore…" He answered, tilting his head down in shame.

"She's really beautiful, boss..."

Naruto nodded. His eyes cast down and fingers twitching.

"I have never seen her before...is she from another village?"

"No, she isn't, not even from this world."

Konohamaru looked at his brother with a strange look. 'Not from this world? What the hell does that mean?'

Naruto saw the confusion on Konohamaru's face and decided to answer his question, "a lot of things happened. Things that can't be shared with the public and only a few selected do know. Not even the Kages."

Konohamaru's eyes widen at his words. Just what was Naruto talking about?

"These things change me, for the better or worst. I...changed because she was there," Naruto said and averted his eyes towards the sky.

"Tell me... Tell me about her," Konohamaru asked in a soft tone, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

He chuckled, a smile appearing on his face. 'Just where to start?'

(Two hours later)

"...Then, Kakashi was able to find the right dimension. Without any more obstacles in our way, we prepared to head home. Just before we could, I and Mikasa had our last goodbye. It was...not so good. It was more of an argument than a farewell; and to be honest, she broke up with me." Naruto said and noticed the sky become more yellowish as time went on.

"Do you plan on leaving?" Konohamaru asked with a worried glance.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He needs time to think! "I'm not sure. As you can tell, this is a very difficult choice to make. Kakashi can barely open a portal before wasting half of his Chakra. Hell, there are times when I need to heal him if he starts coughing up blood. The Rinnegan is a very strong tool that requires a strong host. Hopefully, Sakura can come up with something to help with that. I simply can't continue to strain Kakashi's body. That's too much to ask for from him." He answered.

Silence plagued them. The both of them deep in thought as Konohamaru processed the new information. A smirk replacing his frown. He had never left Naruto's side and always believed in him. That wouldn't change.

"Follow what is best for you, big bro. No matter what, I'll be happy for whatever choice you make." He said and stood up. Stretching his sore muscles from staying in place for so long. Seeing the sun break the horizon brought him pleasure. It was such a beautiful scene. "I'm going now, bye!" He said before running off. Not giving Naruto enough time to properly say goodbye as well.

'You remind me of him...'

Naruto sighed and continued to lay on the ground and gaze at the sky. Using his arms as a makeshift pillow. It was morning. Looks like he stayed a bit too long with Konohamaru and explaining everything. The Blonde closed his eyes, "today is the day, right?" His right shoulder twitching in response

'Time for some Ichiraku Ramen.'

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Greeted a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. Wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top, and a bright white bandanna.

"Hey, Ayame-san," Naruto responded and sat down. "How have you been?"

Ayame glared at him for the sudden politeness but chose to ignore it "I've been okay!" She replied in a cheerful tone. Suddenly, her eyes cast down and her smile faded. "Although...I have been on my own for a while now."

Naruto nodded and knew exactly what she meant. The Infinite Tsukuyomi had taken a major blow to Techi's health, being hospitalized which left Ayame to handle the shop by herself. Upon hearing this, he instantly paid for their medical bills. It was one of the things he could return for all the things they did for him.

"Has Konohamaru been helping?"

The sadness disappeared from her eyes and a smile returned to her face, "yes, he has! He's a very sweet boy! And hardworking!" She replied with a giggle at the end. It was funny teaching Konohamaru how to make ramen. "Anyway, Miso Ramen?" She asked knowing the answer.

He nodded and watched as she vanished to prepare his food. The flaps that hung down from the entrance alerted him. He turned around to a very familiar face.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka greeted with a bright smile and sat down next to his favorite student.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Naruto dryly said, leaning forward and placing his palms under his chin; his elbows as support.

Iruka raised his eyebrow at Naruto, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Konohamaru and I stayed up all night training." He swiftly lied. Yes, it was true that he stayed up all night; but, not exactly training. It was better to tell half of the truth to make it more believable. Making it more sincere; although, last night wasn't the reason for his long face.

Iruka facepalmed and nodded his head in annoyance. Those two kids were going to be the death of him. "You need rest! Rest! Stop overdoing yourself. Your health matters!" Iruka scolded him as a parent would do.

Naruto didn't bother to respond but instead decided that the wall was far more interesting. This only made Iruka's shoulder slump in defeat.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun!" Ayame said and placed a hot bowl of miso ramen in front of him, a soft thank you was heard from the Blonde. Accompanied by a pair of chopsticks on the side. The steam rising and hitting him in the face. "Enjoy," She said and faced the newcomer. "What can I get for you, Iruka-san?"

"Itadakimasu." Naruto took the chopsticks and snapped them into two. He took a few moments and a smile threatened to show. "It's been many years, has it?" All the while Iruka ordered his share of food.

Iruka stared at Naruto with a smile. An image of the Fourth Hokage popped in his mind and how Naruto resembled him so much… 'Hell, even Naruto is starting to grow his hair just like him.' Iruka thought and glanced at his ear length bangs. He couldn't hope to notice Naruto's personality as well. He was...quieter from his past self. Iruka didn't dare to think of Naruto as a cold person but…what happened?

"It's today, right?" Iruka asked and peeped at his right shoulder.

"Yes, actually, I'm supposed to be going soon." He responded, paying double for his meal and bidding goodbye to Ayame and Iruka.

* * *

Naruto walked into the building with slight annoyance. The guards greeting him with a worried glance at his current situation. He couldn't see. It was normal for him to receive many gifts from the people of Konoha or travelers who came to see him. He quietly walked up to the front desk, using his muscle memory to locate it.

Sakura grumbled at her current situation. An imagery smoke blew out of her nose in annoyance. The most boring part of her career was managing the front desk and helping visitors. Now, don't get her wrong. Sakura loved helping people in any way possible but simply doing paperwork doesn't cut it. She wondered how her mentor did such a thing for years. Impossible! She huffed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms under her chest and gaze at the many people in the lobby. The Medic's eyes stopped at a particular person who seemed to be heading her way. Sakura's eyebrows raising at the person and a mountain load of gifts.

Naruto stopped in front of the counter and could tell it was Sakura from behind the desk.

"Naruto…?"

"Where can I place these?"

"Er..uh, give him those." She hesitated and placed the gifts under the desk. "Just where the hell are you getting so many gifts?" Sakura asked.

"The people of Konoha." He answered and glanced at the clock. "Anyway, I'm here now."

"Mhm, let's go." She agreed and waved him over to follow her.

(Scene break)

"In here."

Naruto's eyes darted to various places in the room. A bed with equipment and machines surrounding it. One of the machines had an x-ray of an arm. Presumably, the one they were going to give him. His observation was interrupted as Sakura spoke up, "sit right there and make yourself comfortable."

He didn't respond and obeyed her command. Sitting at the edge of the bed. His head snapped towards the door as multiple people walked in.

"Good morning, Shizune-san!" Sakura greeted, receiving a smile in return.

Shizune noticed the blonde patient and waved at him in a heartwarming way, he returned the gesture.

"Okay Naruto, I'm going to check you out," Sakura said and proceeded to do her daily procedure.

Naruto couldn't stop to think about his teammate. How was she holding up? His eyes danced around as he noticed the obvious signs of lack of sleep. 'Red eyes and heavy bags, an indication of exhaustion, pale skin, and the emotions in her eyes…' He thought and narrowed his eyes.

He decided to be blunt about it. "How have you been, Sakura?"

"Stand up and reach for your toes." She said and Naruto followed her command. "...I have been fine. Why do you ask that, Naruto? Also, sit back on the bed, I'm going to check your ears."

Naruto nodded and sat back down. "Why are you lying?"

Sakura paused and faced him directly, a cold look in her eyes. He didn't back down, their intense stare down dropping the temperature in the room.

Shizune looked between the two and noticed the silent argument happening. She snapped her fingers and caught the attention of the nurses, signaling them to leave.

Kakashi's students continue to stare each other down. Hoping that one of them would back down and forget about the conversation. They didn't know they were alone. Shizune gave them one last look and hoped for the best.

'Depending on the outcome...this will help or break them.' She thought and left.

Sakura could only frown at Naruto's persistence. She leaned back and let out a deep sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm fine, Naruto!" The medic practically yelled, showing Naruto that she didn't wish to continue this.

"It's my fault…"

Shizune can be seen cringing at the sound of metal being destroyed. "It looks like she punched one of the tables...hehe."

Sakura popped her knuckles and sent her blonde teammate a full blown glare. "I'm not the same Sakura from before, Naruto! It's almost been two years since you left! I have changed… I have matured! Yes, I'm sad about Sasuke's and Tsunade's death but it isn't much else we can do! KURAMA IS GONE! SASUKE DIED! TSUNADE DIED! SO MANY PEOPLE DIED! We couldn't do anything so STOP blaming yourself! I-I-I" She fell in despair, cupping her face as tears started to leak from her eyes. Filling Naruto's ears with her whimpering.

She stiffed up when an arm wrapped around her. Sakura saw that it was Naruto; his sunny, spiky hair blocking her view. Naruto pulled her in as she crashed into his chest, feeling the comfort and warmth he brought in her time of crisis.

It took three simple words for Sakura's wall to crumple. Like an angry wave thrashing against a dam, a single ounce of encouragement was all it needed.

"Let it out..."

Her eyes widened. Clenching her eyes shut and clutching onto his shirt. Those words echoed throughout Sakura's mind and struck her core. The Medic dug her face into Naruto's shirt and tighten her grip around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto cringed at her scream of pain. A scream that didn't need an explanation. He understood her completely. Tsunade was dead. Sasuke was dead. Sasura and Naruto viewed them as teammates, a rival, a grandmother, a mentor, but most importantly; as family. What were you supposed to say when you couldn't even say goodbye? The feeling that crept into their heart and chained them to the ground. The regret of not stopping Sasuke from falling into his darkness or saving Tsunade.

Naruto clenched his fist in response to this. He felt something watery dripping down his face.

Minutes passed before letting go of each other. They took a step back and took notice of their red, puffy eyes. Naruto and Sakura gave each other a long stare before their lips curved up, showing off a pure smile, followed by a chuckle.

Suddenly, a mischievous smirk appeared on Sakura's face as she held onto something. Naruto's eyes widened at the object in her hand and patted himself down quickly; only confirming his fear.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him and gave it back. Naruto happily grabbed it and checked it for damage, sighing in satisfaction. "But, tell me." She said with a smile.

"No." He responded in a rather cold tone.

She flinched. Sakura didn't expect to answer like that. The Medic stared at her friend with a long look. It was obvious that Naruto was...troubled. Even worse than her and it pained her that she couldn't help at all. Sakura scooted next to him and grasped his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… I'm worried about you." Sakura said in a smooth and assured voice.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up. "She's a...friend."

Sakura glanced between him and the picture. "She is pretty." She complimented and noticed Naruto's lips crept into a smile.

"Yea...she is," Naruto responded, his eyes decaying with emotion.

"...Who is she?" Sakura popped the question, shrinking at the burst out she might have received from Naruto. He seemed to have answered her last question so it might be okay.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

Sakura looked dumbfounded as Naruto told her everything about Mikasa Ackerman. Naruto had told her bits of pieces of what happened and where he had been. It would be an understatement if she was surprised. Everything was at loss but yet...she felt happy.

"Naruto." She spoke up and nudged him. Naruto faced her, giving her his attention. "It's time to get ready. Sit back on the bed and I'll begin the operation shortly." Sakura said and stood up, feeling the warmth disappearing from her body. Surprisingly, she felt lighter. As if something was lifted off her shoulders. Moving with more grace and freedom. It was a good idea to have a sudden emotional conversation with Naruto, something they both needed. Just before leaving, she stopped and glanced at her teammate. Naruto stared at the floor and seemed to be in a daze; although, Sakura saw a dim of fire in his eyes. It didn't compare to her, a strong breeze can around and it would still stand strong. But, for Naruto, a small breeze would be enough.

'In anyway I can, I'll support you!'

(Scene break)

"Annnnd finished!" A tired Sakura announced with a smile. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned back, groaning as she popped her back. A decent amount of sweat accumulated on her face but it quickly wiped away from a nurse.

Good job, Sakura, everyone." Shizune spoke up and glanced at their patient. Naruto casually slept with his newly acquired arm.

Sakura nodded in appreciation before cleaning, leaving it just like before. They didn't have to worry about waking up Naruto since he was a deep sleeper and anesthesia ran through him.

Just before leaving, Sakura turned around to look at Naruto. A smile crept onto her lips and eyes filled with joy. Unexpected, Naruto's lips tugged upward. Sakura left without a second thought and felt more alive than before.

'Before we knew it, our relationship didn't perish; but instead, only grew…'

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto glanced to his side to see his longtime friend; Gaara of The Sand. He frowned at the way Gaara had addressed him just now. "You don't have to be so formal, Gaara," Naruto said as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

"It would be impolite...to not do so in public." Gaara replied, crossing his arms and looking at Naruto's new arm before asking, "I'm assuming it went well?"

"It did," Naruto responded, raising his arm to show him. "It still feels weird but I'll get the hang of it."

Gaara nodded with a smile. Noticing that they arrived at Naruto's apartment. "Goodbye, Naru-"

"Where ya going?" Naruto interrupted him, opening the door and nodding his head in a gesture to let Gaara in.

"No, no, let yourself rest," Gaara persistent and started to walk away. Only to be grabbed by the shoulder.

Naruto shut the door close before Gaara could leave. Leaving the Kazekage to squint at him as he walked past him.

"I'm assuming you like tea?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Gaara answered and chose to look around. This was his first time in Naruto's apartment. He was intrigued to know how his friend lived.

Oddly enough, everything seemed...organized weirdly. Gaara couldn't stop to think just how different everything about Naruto is. The once Knuckle Head Ninja was no longer present and instead replaced by a much wiser man. Of course, this wasn't wrong but the change was too quick. This Naruto was calmer and quieter.

'What happened to you, Naruto Uzumaki…?' He thought, his nose picking up a very similar scent. 'Alcohol.' He concluded. It was very faint but there nonetheless. It looks like Naruto picked up a new habit. His attention was drawn to a mop of hair peeking the corner. Two different color bags in hand.

"Er, I only have green or black tea."

"Black tea will do."

The Blonde Ninja nodded and once again retreated into the kitchen without another word.

Gaara sat down and closed his eyes, diving deep in thought. 'Naruto changed. That wasn't arguable. Two years in the Infinite Tsukuyomi anything could be possible; although, why did it take two years for them to release us? After fighting Kaguya, nothing else could have stopped them. Something else must have happened that changed everything and forced them to wait. The death of Tsunade and Sasuke? They were both practically family towards him.' Gaara thought and stared broadly at the wall.

'Those eyes... He holds the eyes that I once had.' Gaara glanced towards the direction of Naruto. The aroma of fresh black tea filling his nostrils.

"Gaara?"

He looked up to see Naruto standing over him, a cup waiting for him to grab, which he thanked him for.

'There it is again.' Gaara thought. It was there for less than a fraction of a second. If he had blinked, he would have missed it before it was covered back up. 'Your true emotions are shown in that split second. Now...how to approach the problem.' He thought and took a sip from his beverage.

"Naruto."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at Gaara's tone.

"We're friends."

"You would be correct," Naruto confirmed.

Gaara paused and drank from his tea again. It was hot but the perfect temperature to not be uncomfortable. It warmed his body from the weather outside. He placed the cup down before looking at Naruto and speaking, "what's wrong." He bluntly asked, only causing Naruto to look at him strangely.

"I didn't put anything weird in the tea, did I?" Naruto asked but Gaara's attitude didn't change.

Naruto could tell his friend was being serious. "I'm fi-"

"Do not lie to me, Naruto," Gaara said in a sharp tone.

Suddenly, Gaara's breath caught itself. He felt himself become ten times heavier and the room felt colder. His hands started to shake under the gaze of Naruto's eyes. 'Did I push him too far...?'

"It was a mistake inviting you here." Naruto coldly said, surprising Gaara.

Gaara didn't back down and decided to push further. "What is it, Naruto? What's causing you this pain? The suffering you are fighting against all by yourself. Don't push those away that want to help you; it will only lead to misery."

" **Leave. Don't ever try to pry into my life. You wouldn't understand, _Gaara._** " Naruto spat out and his glare only became darker.

Gaara balled his hands from behind his back. His friend's pain brought old memories. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It hurt watching Naruto fight for whatever reason, and he couldn't do anything. He was a bystander. A bystander who couldn't help his only best friend when he needed him most. The Kazekage bit his lower lip and relaxed. If Naruto didn't want to share his feelings, then maybe, it was the best of interest. For now.

Without another word said, Gaara stood up and headed for the door. 'I don't understand… Aren't friends supposed to help each other?' He thought and paused, looking at the Blonde once more.

Gaara felt his body become stiff under Naruto's cold stare. "I...I don't understand other people. Not yet. Forgive me for my incompetence." He said and left.

Naruto stayed put until realizing what he just did. Instantly rushing towards the door and opening it only to meet a cold breeze.

"Tck." He shut the door and leaned on it. With a deep sigh, his lips curved into a snarl, balling his hands in frustration.

"Why is this happening?!" He said and headed towards his bedroom. Unclothing himself and stopping at his boxers'. Sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand through his silky hair.

'Where do I belong? Home vs Home. Bonds vs Bonds. Life vs Life. What do I choose…' He thought and rubbed his eyes, laying down.

Where was he?

He instantly recognized the ceiling. It was supposed to be his apartment's ceiling but it wasn't… The scent was also different, a much warmer smell replacing it.

"Naruto?" A soft female voice spoke up. His head snapped towards the person. He knew that voice… His eyes widening when he recognized who it was.

'This can't be real!' He thought, taking in every feature of the person that laid with him. A fairly tall, physically fit, and well-toned woman. The Blonde quickly noticed her pale skin, gray eyes, and shaggy black hair that was chin-length. His eyes focusing on a small scar below her right eye.

'Mikasa…' He concluded with a sad smile on his lips before being replaced by a happy one. 'At least I can spend time with her even if this isn't real.'

Mikasa watched Naruto go through 5 different facial expressions. It made her worried before a smile arrived on his face. Without a word, the space between them was eliminated. She felt his chin on her head and her face buried in his chest. The Ackerman's body visibly relaxed by his warmth and comfort. Her very own smile showing.

Mikasa suddenly turned around. Placing themselves in a spooning position. Naruto didn't question it and dug his face into her hair. Enjoying the moment while it lasted… He unconsciously pulled her closer by the waist. If you looked closely...a smile was presented on their faces. Simply enjoying each other's warmth and presence, the silence made it more lovely.

The silence was soon broken by Mikasa. "I'm glad you're here, Naruto." She said in a low tone, blushing slightly from their contact. Naruto's smile only widening at her words. " _I thought you were never going to come back."_

Naruto's smile fell a bit. The tone of her voice was much different. Almost...emotionless…

" _I thought you were going to leave all of us, Naruto… Leave us for..._ ** _them_** _. **I would have never forgiven you! Hated you! You don't deserve anything!"** _She said, with every word spoken, her tone raised by a notch. The once wholesome atmosphere was quickly being sucked away. The room suddenly turned cold.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Mikasa's words hit him a bit too much and were affecting him in a way he didn't expect.

She instantly turned around which made Naruto's heart sink. A few seconds of constant staring felt like a lifetime. The most compelling about her was the eyes. A void of darkness. Empty and dry, sadness and sorrow. If you looked closer, Naruto would have seen hate. _Hatred for him…_

She blinked a few times before speaking in a softer but sharp tone. "You left us...for them? How could you?!"

"Mikasa!"

A gasp escaped from Naruto's lips. His heart bumping against his chest as he frantically looked around. It took a few moments before he could gather himself, noticing he was back home, in his bed.

"What a dream…" He said and wiped the sweat on his forehead, feeling sticky and hot.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, 'well, might as well take a shower.' He thought and glanced through the window and noticed it was still night time. Hurriedly along and stripping down. His muscles relaxed as the warm-hot water hit against his body, cleansing it.

Naruto had a long face. His mind thinking back to the recent dream he just had. It looked like he wasn't going to sleep anything soon. Just like every other night.

What a drag...wait what. Wrong character.

* * *

Naruto stared at two doors. His body language showing he didn't want to be here. It was almost afternoon as he stood inside the Hokage's tower. There were slight bags under his eyes and radiated energy that shouted: "Stay away".

'Can I just use a shadow clone to take my spot? Nah, Kakashi-sensei would notice.' Before entering Hokage's office.

Kakashi looked up from his mountain of paperwork to greet his guest. Of course, he already knew who it was.

"Yo." He said with a wave, moving the pile of work he was working on. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take the hat after Tsunade...

"Morning." Naruto greeted back.

"You don't look too well, Naruto," Kakashi stated and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Naruto sat down before speaking, "little sleep last night. You got a bunch of paperwork."

Kakashi eye-smiled at his observation. "I honestly don't know how I'm handling it." He said and chuckled. "Although, Shizune-chan does help out."

Naruto rapidly blinked in surprise. What the hell?! When did Kakashi use 'chan' for Shizune?! Naruto shook his head to get rid of such thoughts.

"Anyway, why am I here?"

The Sixth Hokage nodded. "Yea, I have an important manner to speak about." He said and waved his hands. The four hidden presence disappeared instantly, giving them privacy.

"What is it?"

"Before we discuss such things. It's best if you put up a silencing barrier."

Without hesitation, Naruto placed his palms onto the floor and an array of seals appeared on the walls; they glowed brightly before disappearing.

"Excellent." Kakashi admired. "It looks like those books Minato-sensei and Kushina-san were handy after all." He said and eye-smiled. "I wanted to tell you about how we found you and more importantly, how we got there." Kakashi frankly said.

Naruto quirked his eyebrows. His attention was fully caught on by Kakashi's words. To be fair, he had forgotten about that.

"Well, maybe not tell but show."

The Blonde Ninja titled his head. He watched as Kakashi revealed the Rinnegan behind the piece of cloth; he felt his body tense.

"Naruto. Calm down." Kakashi's smooth voice echoed throughout his mind. It took him a few seconds before his breathing and heartbeat returned back to normal. Kakashi took pride in his student's progress as an almost fully grown adult.

"Continue," Naruto said.

"Okay, look at me and don't resist," Kakashi said and sent Chakra towards his left eye, Naruto looked interested as it glowed a bright purple before suddenly his surroundings started to change.

"Here we go."

(Scene break)

Naruto looked around as he was in a dark room. There was nothing in sight but his sensei.

"Look down," Kakashi said and Naruto followed.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. 20 feet below him were the very familiar Tail Beasts he befriended about 5 years ago. Not to mention that he was floating in mid-air with an invisible barrier between them. They stood around a very complex seal, one that Naruto couldn't even recognize. The walls were very old and fragile, almost threatening to cave in. It seemed like they were somewhere isolated. His eyes locked o one particular Tail Beast.

"Kurama..."

"This is a Genjutsu that shows you my memories. As you can see, I'm over there, with Sakura." Kakashi said and lazily pointed. Naruto followed where he pointed and indeed saw Kakashi and Sakura not too far from the Tail Beast. "They can't see us nor interact with us. This is a memory from not too long ago. This is how we found you, Naruto. Now watch."

(Scene break)

"The Uzumaki clan was truly something amazing. A shame they were wiped out from existence." Son Gokū said and the rest of his peers nodded, especially Kurama. Considering he knew first-hand experience with dealing with the Uzumaki and those who learned their art. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of being locked in Kushina or Mito again. At least Naruto's seal wasn't that harsh…

Kurama spiked his chakra to get their attention. "Now, we don't know for sure how this seal works or what will happen to us. I'm sure it will need everyone's Chakra here. The book we managed to find said they tested it once. That group was sucked in despite resisting. From what the bystanders said, they disappeared without a trace. Soon after that, the best sensors tried to locate them but only found faint traces of chakra...beyond this word. The information provided us enough to come up with an educated guest after the experiment. They attempted to locate their lost peers by using their blood and pouring it into the...portal. One Uzumaki, known as Yugai Uzumaki, volunteered and brought an item to signal those here, on this world if he found them… He did but the signal suddenly stopped working. They believe it was due to a lack of Chakra and desired location that caused the first group to be sent somewhere randomly. We managed to get a sample of Sasuke's and Naruto's blood sample from Konoha." Kurama said without skipping a beat. It almost sounded like he was tutoring his family members.

The Tail Beasts eyed each other. Their last mission...bring back Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was someone they thought of as a friend, the Savior of this world. The only one who can be similar was Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Their father failed to accomplish his goal and caused more havoc worldwide.

For many years they were viewed as weapons. A walking bomb that held unbelievable power; thus, humans used them. All their hate and anger were called by humans. They were never inherently Evil or even 'bad'. They stuck to themselves... until Humans learned techniques to forcibly abuse their powers. Getting sealed into a person with an evil mind. Almost all Jinchuuriki that have hosted them over the years, have treated them with fear, regret, disgust and considered them to be objects - weapons of mass destruction - rather than the living beings with unique personalities that they have always been. Now, someone who wasn't their father made them trust humans again. And that person was Naruto Uzumaki. He freed them and earned their trust. Sacrificing his life for it. Now, they needed to repay back the favor.

With a firm nod, the Tail Beasts readied themselves. Each one of them pushed a bit of their Chakra into the seal. Suddenly, purple chains shot out from the seal and wrapped themselves around their necks.

Kurama cringed at Shuaku's loud ear-piercing screams. He glanced at his brother and noticed the stress in his eyes. 'He thinks it's Madara...dumbass!' He thought before knocking him out without any protest from the others.

Kakashi and Sakura awkwardly laughed at Kurama's quick solution to Shuaku's outburst. Luckily for them, the chains didn't attack them. This was probably because they didn't add their own Chakra.

(Scene break)

Naruto and Kakashi watched as the seal sucked the Chakra from the Bijuu for an hour. From their view, the seal caused a bit of pain; taking into consideration the discomfort and grunts heard. One by one, starting from Shakuku, each Bijuu dropped in pure Chakra exhaustion. The seal changed as the process continued. Bits of the floor would crumple as the chain retracted itself, being replaced by a glowing purple color.

"Watch closely," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded, not noticing the ghostly presence appear behind them.

(Scene Break)

Kurama looked around. His sibling laid down in exhaustion as he was the last one standing. It seemed the seal kept its victim with barely Chakra to live.

With a grunt, his tails flopped down. He looked behind him to see Kakashi and Sakura staring at them with worry.

Kurama smirked. "Whatever happens...if we are to disappear. Bring back that idiot and release everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I'm sure my other half is taking care of him." He said and let out a small chuckle. The great Kyuubi doing this for a mere human? Ha! Unimaginable! "And if you don't find him, I will." The chain suddenly snapped off and revealed the unknown.

Naruto was baffled. His mind could only rake up ideas of a portal leading to somewhere else… It looked like his Rasen-shuriken. A massive spiral made of bands of lights, surrounded by pure darkness and dim shining objects in the background. (Image looking into a telescope and seeing the Milky Way Galaxy)

'Is this...a gateway to space?' He thought and widened his eyes, 'was Kurama in outer space…?'

He was interrupted as nine black chains shot out from the portal and attached themselves again, a blinding light stopping them from seeing what was happening.

Once the light was gone, Naruto watched as Kakashi and Sakura are the only ones standing in the room. The portal was still there but not the Tail Beasts.

"What happened?!" Naruto said and noticed something odd about the portal. The spiral was gone but instead focused on a single light in the distance.

"They are no longer here, I'm afraid."

Naruto and Kakashi quickly turned around and were greeted by a familiar old man. One that the Blonde Shinobi could easily tell from the horn extending from either side of his forehead.

"...Old man?"

Hagoromo smiled. Truth be told, he felt a nostalgic feeling when Naruto called him that.

"It looks like you're in trouble."

* * *

Naruto's mind kept on racing back to his conversation with Kakashi. He never had thought that the Bijuu were lost in outer space. Hagoromo confirmed this and sent the Blonde on a path of endless thinking. His eyes were in a haze but there was a location he was heading. Occasionally, a civilian would run up to him and offer him a gift, something he couldn't reject, and thanked the person for. Once she was out of sight, he sealed it into a scroll before stopping.

"Yamanaka Flowers." He whispered and entered the store, a bell rung which announced his presence. True to the bell's job, a voice rang out. "Welcome to Yamana-oh! Naruto!"

Naruto faced the voice and recognized the person as one of his friends. "Hey, Ino."

Ino tilted her head, "so, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I need flowers."

Ino's blank stare unnerved him. "Of course you need flowers, idiot! This is a flower shop! Now, I'm assuming you don't know much; so who is this for?" She asked.

"Right. I need flowers for Sasuke."

Ino nodded. "Follow me." She said in a serious tone. Ino led him deeper into the shop. Following behind her as he looked at the various things they had for display.

"Ah! These will be good!" She said and Naruto looked back at her. "What about these?" Ino turned around with two different flowers in both hands, one in each.

Naruto looked between the two. He knew flowers had a hidden meaning behind them depending on the color or type of flower; therefore, he waited for Ino to explain.

Ino smiled, she took pride in her profession and anytime there was a chance to show that off. "This flower." She said and moved the yellow flower in front. "-Yellow flowers represent joy and lightheartedness. They are also a symbol of friendship, new beginnings, and happiness." She said and brought the second flower in front. "-Red roses symbolize love and romance." Ino said and Naruto quirked his eyebrows at her.

"And what is that one for?"

Ino smirked. "I can see it, Naruto. The desire in your eyes." She said and leaving him to think.

He shrugged his shoulders and followed after her. Naruto pulled out his frog wallet but Ino cut him off, "don't be ridiculous. This will be for free." She said in a tone that left Naruto without a rebuttal. "You want it wrapped, right?"

"No, leave it."

"Huh? Then do you want a vase?"

"No. There's one already there."

"Alright," Ino said, not bothering with any more questions.

Naruto nodded gratefully as he took the flowers. He waved goodbye as he left the door; the bell rang once again. Ino waved back with a smile. It was surprising to see Naruto here. Her lips fell a bit at the reason he was here.

'Sasuke…'

A forgotten thought entered her mind, the realization struck and her eyes widened. "Naruto!" She yelled and the Blonde peeked his head inside. Ino sighed in the belief that he didn't instantly runoff because there's no way in hell she was chasing after him.

"Akamichi's Barbecue. Tomorrow. 7 o'clock." She quickly said and Naruto could have sworn that she said that in less than a second. He took a moment to register everything before nodding in confirmation.

* * *

Naruto visibly relaxed as a cold breeze passed by; his hair flying towards the side. The sun was setting, which gave the sky a vibrant orange and red, dust and haze filled the air. He stood in the middle of a plain; quite the way from Konoha. A hill stood in front of him. His eyes following the dirt trail to the top; a few trees decorating it.

"Well, come on. He wouldn't want me to wait too long." Naruto said. As he followed the trail, he pulled out a scroll. A poof of smoke and the scroll was gone, replaced by a yellow flower. Naruto couldn't stop himself and traveled down a path of memories.

The time when they meet their sensei. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike. I don't particularly like anything. And...I can't really call it a dream. But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and...to kill a certain man."

Their first mission outside the walls. "...How should I know? My body just...moved...on its own...fool!"

Their first real battle at the Valley of the End.

"What the hell are you?"

"A Friend. That's why I say I won't give you up to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break your arms and legs. I'm going to stop you!"

Naruto chuckled. Of course, Sasuke did manage to achieve his ambition; only to figure out his entire life was built on a lie. The challenges that Team 7 presented were: Kakashi's test, Wave mission, Chunin Exams, The retrieval mission, all the times they encountered each other will Sasuke went rogue, the war against Madara and Obito, and then going to a different world. Life was never nice to them but they made it work out...one way or another.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. "That's enough for now." He said and noticed he was almost at the top. The sun suddenly came in view; blocking it with his hands. He continued nonetheless; making sure to keep his eyes at his feet to not walk off the trail.

He stopped. A few inches from his position stood a glass vase with a bouquet of white flowers. Crouching down, "Sakura was here." He smiled and proceeded to clean the vase. Replacing the old water with new water and placing the flowers back; adding his singular one.

"I'm here...Sasuke." He said and saw a wooden cross a few feet away from him. A kunai was stabbed into the ground in front of the cross, a wire going through the ring. Naruto's eyes followed the wire which led to a second and third kunai stabbed at both ends of the horizontal lines; the wire returning back to the first kunai. Therefore; it made the shape of a triangle.

'Damn Kakashi, lazy bum.' Naruto thought and sat down, unsealing a bag with two plates. The aroma quickly made its entrance as his nose picked up the delicious scent, his stomach growling. "I brought your favorite, Sasuke. Roasted tomato taki onigiri and grilled rice balls. I hope you like it." Naruto said. Just like if Sasuke was here, Naruto got his plate and placed one in front of the cross with a pair of chopsticks

Naruto silently ate his food as snow fell around him; a thin layer of snow covered the plains which made it more relaxing. Ever so often, a chilly breeze would come around, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't mind. It just made it even better at the sight presented before him as the sun laid on the horizon.

'Kakakshi did pick a nice spot...at least.' He thought and laid on his back, a deep sigh left his lips.

"It's been a while, eh? A few months since we last saw each other?" Naruto asked out loud to presumably no one; although, Naruto had a feeling he was listening. "I saw that Sakura came to visit." He said and glanced at the flowers. "Hopefully you two had a wonderful conversation...and hopefully Kakashi as well. Although, Kakashi-sensei is quite busy now. Handling the village and repairing everything. I'm sure Sakura told you but Kakashi became the sixth Hokage! I almost feel bad for the village." Naruto chuckled. His smile threatened to fall as he continued to think. A bad feeling wept inside him. One of the strongest ninjas, no less Naruto was getting scared?! Impossible! He fought against numerous threats that would scare anyone... But...this made him hesitate. Naruto shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"After we fought, I met my parents. I was going to die and there was nothing I could have done to stop that." He said and balled his hands into a fist. "I met them and talked for hours! I'm assuming your family was waiting for you? Was Itachi there? I hope so. You both need to talk...on civil terms." He said and proceeded to fill himself with more food. Filling satisfied and spoke again. "It's unfortunate how everything turned out… You made me kill you, huh? Sasuke Uchiha...gave up on life. I-I should have saved y-you!" Naruto said, noticing his body started to tremble but not from the cold. He felt something drop down his face and stuck out his hands. Hoping that another drop would come from the sky but didn't. "I could have stirred you in the right path. Helped you regain yourself back! No! I failed to do that! I broke my p-promise! I can't do anything right! I lost Mikasa! Tsunade! You!" Naruto practically yelled and blankly stared into the plain, tears tainted the ground. Ten minutes later Naruto wiped the tears away from his flushed face.

Naruto sadly smiled. "Now, enough of that. Let's enjoy this delicious food I brought, shall we?"

-30 minutes later-

Naruto swallowed the last bit of food and felt satisfied. He quickly cleaned his mess and sealed it away. Maybe scrolls were the solution to many problems? The Blond reached behind him and gripped onto the handle.

Naruto took out a sword with a black scabbard and matching hilt and was a larger size than a normal chokutō. "Look, Sasuke." He said and saw his reflection in the sword. This was one of the last pieces he had of Sasuke. "I read your journal. I was quite surprised you had such a thing. I suppose that thing kept me busy for quite a bit." Naruto chuckled. "As one of your brothers… I will help you complete one of your goals." He said with determination in his eyes. Sealing away the sword for Sasuke's purpose.

"Farewell, Sasuke."

Naruto walked down the trail with a smile on his face. He noticed just how much his shoulder felt lighter than before coming here.

"I need to visit Tsunade, huh?" Naruto said and an image of sake appeared, making him laugh. "Kaa-chan, tou-san, and Pervy-sage too." With every name he said, a picture appeared. Although, his smile faltered at Tsunade's. "I'm sorry, Pervy-sage. Even though you didn't say to protect, it was still my job…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.
> 
> Next chapter - "Maybe in another life, we can be together."
> 
> Bye.


End file.
